The Tale of Blood and Geass
by The Demon Prosecutor
Summary: Defeating Britannia was something I've sworn to do, even if it meant sacrificing my own life in return. Little did I know that the Vampire, C.C. would pry me away from Death's clutches and welcome into her own, at the cost of my humanity, and give me life anew. Now, I hold the power to not only crush my father and his empire, but the world as well. Harem.
1. The Awakening

**The Tale of Blood and Geass**

* * *

**_Chapter I: The Awakening_**

* * *

The way I was feeling then was foreign and completely unknown to me, but I'd be lying if I were to say I did not enjoy it, it was addicting even, and I knew from that moment that I've become an addict.

The feeling of sheer delight and pure, sweet loss of control filled the air, blinding my senses, making me further unaware of the nature and the reasons behind my own actions. It was liken to a reflex – At first when I opened my eyes for the first time, I saw the guard closest to me, no doubt left behind to take the body of the woman who had awakened my senses and turned me into one of her own.

I did not know her name, but the thought of someone taking her away and hurting immediately set free my inner beast and I quickly grabbed the poor fool and laughed softly as he tried to struggle and free himself, but he was weak when compared to me, and had it not been for my hand wrapped tightly round his neck, I knew he'd probably scream and alert his comrades. I looked into his eyes and strange joy filled me at seeing his eyes full of bared fear and despair. He must've realized he wouldn't be getting out of the warehouse alive, I assumed, but it did not matter to me. The moment he raised his firearm and aimed it at me, piercing my body and the spirit of old me, he signed his own death penalty. My assassins will pay for what they've done, and nothing would stop me before I achieved it.

I decided not to waste my words on the vermin that looked so helpless then, in contrast to the small, sadistic smirk he wore while shooting at me, without any remorse. Something flared inside of me and I felt my sharp fangs grow. Within a second, I bit onto the tender flesh of his neck, and ecstasy I have never known till now shook my body and I could not compare the taste of the sweet nectar that I so eagerly sucked from my victim to anything I have tasted in my life, not even while still recognized as a prince of the empire. It was sweet, but at the same time salty, hot and cold, velvety even. It was a strange mixture of so many tastes, but still tasted as something unique, like no other.

As it slid down my throat and gullet it left a beautiful taste in its wake, just inviting me to drink some more, practically warming my body, like a strong drink. It slowly beckoned me, and I felt it begin to cloud my judgment, quietly promising more ecstasy in my ears in hopes of making me its slave, a puppet waiting for its master to control it and do their bidding. So powerless I was against it, that despite myself, I began to welcome it, wanting nothing more but to let it take over both my cursed body and soul.

It was a feeling difficult to describe and put in words. I loved it and hated it in equal quantities, which was a real miracle because of the weariness I felt whenever I opposed the beast so tightly bound inside of me, a part which wanted just to kill and drink without any afterthought. It was becoming stronger every second and simply begged me to let go of my human qualities I prided myself so much on. The human side of me, however, wanted to use this power and fulfill the very goals I had set so many years ago. Britannia would fall by my own hands and my father would regret the day he had proclaimed my mother and sister weak.

At the thought, I felt the beast waver and both my human and the beast side united, and I felt myself grow stronger, making a pact with the blood. I feasted freely on the blood, enjoying the feeling of it drowning my fears. With it by my side, I was sure I could defeat any foe that dared to cross my path.

Just seconds after, I couldn't feel the taste of blood in my mouth and growled out of frustration. I opened my eyes just to see the now bloodless head fall down on the cold floor. If I were still a mere human, I'm sure I'd feel disgusted or even afraid at the grim sight, but now, it didn't wake anything in me. I just gazed at it like it was not a head, but a ball. I turned my attention away and surveyed the green haired woman next to me.

For a moment, I pondered. What should I do? My musings were cut short as the woman's eyes suddenly opened and she smiled as she noticed me. At seeing her smile, something inside of me was filled with delight. Her teeth were white as snow, but sharp as a knife.

"You survived…" she stated in an approving tone, her smile widening. "It is indeed rare for someone to survive without the ritual being completed, but what should I expect from a prince of the empire?" I knew I should've been confused at her knowing my name, but I felt as if I was an open book to her, like she knew me from inside out. Strangely, I didn't mind at all.

She raised a hand and ran her fingers all across my face, and I found the sensation wonderful. "My darling, why don't you take care of your assassins first, before they escape?" she suggested, "We can talk later."

I nodded and turned to my assassins who had their backs on me, unsuspecting. Rage filled me then, and I wanted nothing more but to massacre them and show them my power. Baring my fangs yet again, I lunged forward with such speed they did not even hear me approach. Mercilessly, I struck one hand through a soldier's chest, breaking his ribs in one motion, and grasped at his heart. I pulled at the twitching muscle, successfully separating it from the body, along with the veins and arteries, splashing blood all over both of us. In a moment, he was dead and I threw the still beating heart at another soldier, causing him to crash into a nearby wall.

Finally, the rest of them took notice of me and I saw their knees nearly give out, and the pure terror spreading all over them like a wildfire.

The sight made me smirk contently and I could even hear their hearts skip a beat, I almost felt as if it was in slow motion as one of them remembered he had a gun and aimed it right at me. Not this time, I sneered and broke the man's neck in a swift swipe. I did not feel guilt at extinguishing their lives in such a fashion, not even slightly. I would feel guiltier at stepping on an insect. They were my prey, mindless and helpless compared to me, just begging me to take their lives to prolong my own. I could play with their lives and shape them to my bidding if I wanted to, and they would happily oblige, simply because they were only cattle.

Deciding I had enough of play, I massacred the whole unit in mere seconds, leaving only the weeping Captain of the guard alive. He'll be the one I'll enjoy the most, he was the catalyst of it all, when he foolishly ordered my death for just being in a wrong place at a wrong time. His legs had betrayed him a long ago and he could only crawl away from me, horrified cries ceaselessly spilling from his lips. I clicked my tongue. If the fool thought I'd spare him, he was dead wrong. As I was about to grab him, I felt my creator's hand on my shoulder."Lelouch, why should you waste more blood? Killing him would only help him escape his fate. Do you really want him to stop suffering for what he did?"

I shook my head no. That was the least I wanted to do. "Turn him into a slave instead, but not fully, only enough that he'd have to do your bidding, but so he would be aware in his head, but powerless to oppose you. It would kill him a thousand times more." The woman advised yet again, and I found the possibility more appealing. However, another question rang in my mind. How could I do it?

As if reading my mind, she smiled patiently and started to explain with prompt. "Just drink a bit of his blood and give him a bit of your own if you want to change him."

"Understood." I answered and appeared in front of the man, raising his head and biting down, experiencing such euphoria I could not stop myself from drinking more. It was the woman who stopped me, her voice ringing in my ears. I complied immediately and pulled my fangs out. I heard her sigh. "It seems you drank too much, but don't worry, I'm sure you'll have better candidates for your ghouls soon." She offered and didn't look a bit disappointed or agitated.

I wanted to inquire more, but the wall in front of us exploded suddenly, sending shrapnel all over the warehouse. I shielded my eyes, and when I finally moved my hand, I saw that the reason behind the wall being destroyed was a purple colored machine, a Knightmare frame, used only by the members of the army. I sneered at such display. It was obviously heavily modeled, and held a rifle in one of its metal hands, aimed at me, and I did not doubt I would have time to duck the bullets, but still I did not want to attract any more attention.

I suppose I should've felt fear, but instead, I found myself feeling mildly annoyed. "You there," the pilot of the machine spoke loudly, and my ears immediately caught the wariness in her tone. She was clearly confused if not a little afraid of my bloody frame, but tried to hide it, which would've gone unnoticed by myself if I still were a mere human. "What happened here, boy?" Ah, so she wanted to intimidate me, I noticed then, knowing it would be fruitless. I was sure she was used to simple minded commoners who would get on their knees and beg for their lives at the sight of a gun.

Before I could answer with a well crafted excuse, the time froze and no noise could be heard. No gunshots, shouts from the slaughtered Japanese, or even the female pilot's cocky voice. Immediately, I looked at the woman next to me, knowing she had to be the cause of it all. Her sly smirk only confirmed it and she asked me a question I did not expect. "Have you used your second ability yet?"

Befuddled, I looked at her quizzically. What second ability? I could only wonder, and felt excitement at knowing there was more to my newly awakened abilities, which I could use to topple my cursed father. It seemed to be enough of an answer for her, and she nodded in understanding. "…I see. It is my fault, after all, I did not manage to finish the ritual in time."

Panicked at the revelation I widened my eyes. Does that mean I don't have that second ability she spoke of? Urgently, my mind sprang into motion, and I began calculating the consequences. As if sensing my discomfort, she laughed softly, and I decided it was one of the most beautiful sounds that could slip from human lips. "Do not worry, you certainly have it, you just did not realize you have it and did not manage to awaken it by yourself. I guess I'll have to do it."

I let out a breath in relief at the first part of her revelation, but frowned at the second. How could she possibly awake it? She did not let me wonder for long, as she suddenly pressed both her hands on my cheeks and whispered something I could not comprehend. All of sudden, my world turned black, and I found myself in blackness so dark and quiet I could even hear my own heart beating quickly. I recognized the place immediately, and found my stomach muscles flexing.

This was the place I first arrived to when those cursed men shot me and took my life, and where I signed the contract with a creature of the night, the woman who pried me away from death's clutches and welcomed into her own, tainting me with the curse of vampirism, giving me a new life for a price. She would give me the power to avenge my mother and sister and destroy my father's empire, but for a price of my human existence.

When the time comes, I will have to fulfill her one wish and receive one final gift from her. I was even angrier then, and her offer sounded like the beautiful melody of a symphony to me, just beckoning me to take it and fulfill my deepest desires. Without a second thought, I accepted her offer and she swiftly bit my neck, and I felt such agony I could never describe, so much pain I'd rather forget.

What I perceived to be the end seconds later must have been the interruption she spoke about earlier, and despite myself, I shuddered at the thought of having her fangs pierce my flesh again. The visual quickly changed and I saw various scenes, one with my mother in it.

She appeared in front of me and I closed my eyes, reaching out a hand to touch her, to feel my mother I loved so much, to hug her and never let go. I was disappointed to feel nothing in my fingers, and I opened my eyes and screamed out a command, "No, I order you to remain here!", and a strange sensation in my left eye followed with pain. I closed my eyes again, and the pain quickly stopped. I opened them again.

What I was seeing shocked me. I wasn't in that empty void anymore, and the distinct smell of blood, destruction and despair reached me. Right in front of me was the woman and she wore a small smile on her lips. "I'm impressed, Absolute Obedience isn't so easy to come by, but do be careful with it, it has its limitations as well."

I smirked. With that power, my path would be even easier. Somehow knowing what to do, I turned to the Knightmare, and everything started moving again.

"I apologize, ma'am, but I have no idea." I spoke clearly, even adding a slight taste of fear to my tone, to make sure the woman would think she held the reins. Sometimes, playing the role of the prey was the only way to catch your target. Seem vulnerable and they will drop their guard. "I require your immediate protection, as my father is a well-respected Duke in the homeland, and as a son of his, I am too early to perish. Should you help me, I will see through he rewards you greatly."

Thanks to my superior senses, I heard the pilot's voice hitch, and I knew I hit it right in the bull's eye. She was clearly out for fame and money, which was a common trait among the military, if not a bit cliché. Deciding to add a bit of oil to the fire, I quickly offered, "My ID is in my breast pocket, and I am ready to show it to you, if you feel the need."

As soon as those lies escaped from my lips, the hatch opened and a woman in her twenties climbed out, wearing a slight self-satisfied smile on her face. I did not feel bad about giving her false hope. The smile disappeared as soon as she touched the ground, replaced by a neutral façade, which was clearly practiced. In her hand, she held a small, but no doubt deadly, gun and aimed it right at me, as if she did not see the woman next to me. Seeing as she was the one who turned me, I did not find it impossible, and decided to ask about it after I take care of the woman. In that name, I looked her right in the eyes and barked out my order. "Obey!"

She relaxed right away, and the gun slipped from her hand. Her mouth slightly parted, she gave me a blank look. "Give me your Knightmare and forget about me until I contact you with new instructions." I ordered with haste, wanting nothing more but to make my brother pay.

"Understood, your highness." She returned readily and threw me her keys. I caught them quickly and started climbing into the machine, followed by the emerald haired woman, "The code is in the knightmare."

I nodded and started to familiarize myself with the mighty machine. The controls were relatively easy and I took out the device I obtained from the terrorist. I knew I could not defeat my brother with one machine alone, and those terrorist should not be far. The least they could do for me after causing this mess was to help me. With that in mind, I analyzed the frequencies written all over it. I snorted. They were such amateurs to write it there, it was a perfect piece of evidence. If I could find out their first names as well, I could find them in the database and place them in check. Even if they could barely pilot them, a pawn is a pawn after all, expendable and easy to replace. After all, was not everything a simple game of chess?

"Plotting something?" the woman's amused voice snapped me out from my musings. Deciding it was best not to hide anything from someone that powerful, I answered honestly, "Indeed. I think it's time to teach my foolish brother a lesson."

The woman lifted an elegant green eyebrow. "I hope you do realize that you cannot defeat him alone. You are powerful, but a god you are not, especially at such young age." She scolded lightly, like a mother would her curious child.

"I do. That's why I'll use those terrorists, they're not an army, but they can be meat shields at the very least. There is a train delivering a supply of factory fresh Sutherlands, which I'll supply them with. While they distract the soldiers, we can slip to the MCC, where Clovis is with some of his generals." I laid out the whole plan to her and finally decided to use the frequency of someone named Karen.

According to the radio chatter, she was in the Glasgow. I frowned at the map. There were two Sutherlands chasing after her. "The west entrance. Trust me if you want to win." I ordered and quickly moved the knightmare behind a nearby building. Seeing the perfect opportunity, I shot one of the pursuers, but the other one began shooting at me. Before I could react accordingly, the Glasgow pilot jumped and forced the pilot to eject. I sighed in relief.

"You aren't really much of a pilot," I heard the woman comment, just as I was about to shot her a retort, she shrugged. "Well, I guess you can't be perfect."

I hid the knightmare and watched the terrorist regroup. Good, they had a decent number at least. I reached for the communicator again, "If you want to beat those Britannians open the train, use my gifts and obey me. I'll contact you again in a few minutes."

* * *

I smirked. It was all too easy, call it cheating even. Obviously, Clovis had yet to improve his poor tactics. Every single move he made was cloaked in pure, sweet desperation. It was funny, to me at least, to such lengths he was willing to go and how many troops he'd sacrifice to topple only one of mine. It was an all too familiar scenario to me, dating back when we used to play chess in the Aries Villa. He was always foolish, failing to see even the simplest ambushes I would prepare, the ones even Euphie noticed with ease. He never thought twice about moving his pieces, and the games with him quickly bored me. He was like a broken record, using the same tactics in every single game. However, I was grateful to him in a way; he was the one who taught me chess in the first place, and because of that I never commented on his repeating performances.

If I remember correctly, my mother had a betting pool with Clovis's own – if he managed to take even one of my pieces, my mother would step down from the position of knight of two and divorce my father. I remember the pleasant swell in my chest at seeing how much faith my mother had in me, even if I knew she had every reason to. Even then, I was a chess master, beating all my siblings, save for Schneizel.

_Schneizel _I felt myself sneer at the mention of my elder sibling. It was always him, the prodigy, the chess master, even the future Emperor. It seemed that my counterpart took notice of my discomfort and regarded me. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing." I quickly answered, not particularly comfortable with the subject, "Just reminiscing of the past, that's all." It was true at least.

The radio silence was soon broken by static and a panicked voice of one of the terrorists. "This is B1! The enemy has received reinforcements and it's tearing us apart!"

I frowned. That wasn't good, not at all. Was I wrong in thinking Clovis had no way of receiving reinforcements, had I underestimated him? "How many?" I asked the terrorist, already calculating escape routes and possible ambushes. If the enemy had more than 30 troops then I'd have to use… "Only one! It's some kind of a new generation frame! It's much faster and more agile than a Sutherland, possibly even a Gloucester!" I gritted my teeth in frustration. How unfortunate, it seems I really did underestimate Clovis, not counting on him having any aces up his sleeve. If it was a seventh generation, an average pilot could not pilot the machine properly, which meant it had a skilled pilot as well.

The terrorists, save for the one in the Glasgow could barely defeat a Sutherland, against that machine they stood no chance. I had to devise a plan so simple, that even the terrorists could follow it, and be effective too. I could sacrifice a few of them to find out its weak points, "Where would a seventh generation knightmare be vulnerable?" I mumbled in thought.

"Its land spinners." The greenette suddenly answered helpfully and I jerked my head in her direction. "I overheard some of the scientist talking about it a while back." She shrugged and added as a way of explanation and I grinned.

Now that I knew its weakness, I could defeat it with relative ease. I grabbed the radio, yet again confident in my own abilities. "Q1, regroup with P4, P1 and B2. B2 will act as decoy and keep the enemy occupied while the rest of you shoot at its land spinners. P2 and P3 will provide backup if something goes sour. Am I clear?"

I had hope in Q1, unlike the rest, she clearly had talent and experience, while the rest relied mostly on luck. I sighed. All I could do now was have faith in them and wait. Hopefully, my plan will work and the enemy would be taken care of. "This is Q1. The knightmare is down, I repeat, we did it!" she reported with joy and even I smiled. "Very well done Q1. Proceed to the point D24 and continue defending civilians. Leave the rest to me." I replied calmly, keeping my voice at a level. There was still a lot to be done, a battle won doesn't mean the war would go smoothly.

"Wait, at least give us your nam-" ,she began, but I shut off the radio before she could finish. Now having a clear pattern, I turned my battle machine to the Mobile Command Centre and regrouped with Clovis's remaining troops. I imagine he was sweating bullets by now, and as much as I enjoyed our little game, I'm afraid every game has an end, and I was just tired of his desperate moves.

"Going after Clovis now, are we?"

I nodded in confirmation. "Indeed, it's time to end him and his little massacre." I parked in front of the center.

"Let's waste no more time then."

* * *

I did not even bother to mask my no doubt horrid appearance, I did not feel the need to do it, as anyone I would allow to see me would be long dead before they could alert their comrades. Dead, and probably without a liter of blood in them, as the red substance was beyond addictive, corrupting the fool so foolish to let it become its god.

Dripping in blood and gore, I made my way to the entrance with the mysterious woman in tow. I saw a lone soldier guarding it, and wanted to laugh at my brother's stupidity. Which amateur leaves only one soldier guarding something very important? Clovis had clearly missed whatever military basics classes. By the minute, my respect for Clovis lessened.

There stood a lone pray, just waiting for me to sink my fangs into his neck, to feast on him and leave his bloodless corpse to rot on the cold ground. He was simply _begging _me to take his worthless life and end his pathetic little existence.

"He looks delicious doesn't he?" I felt the woman's cool breath on the skin of my ear, and shuddered at the close proximity. "Just standing there, beckoning you, however, why should you quench your thirst with a simple commoner, a soldier who had no means of defending himself? A prey who tries to fight their way through is all the sweeter, as I'm sure you'll find soon enough. After all, a royal feast awaits you, does it not?"

I had to agree; simply taking his life would not bring me any pleasure. He was but a vermin when compared to me, a weakling that stood no chance, and I had no means to play with. Nodding, I addressed my maker, "Indeed, he is not worth feasting upon. I suppose I'll have to settle to just taking control of his mind, he could be useful if anyone were to try and enter."

My maker smiled at my answer. "It is one way of dealing with him, one I approve of. Why don't you do it and we end this once for all?"

Oh yes, I certainly was growing tired of this little game, and I did promise Nunnally I'd be back before lunch. To that end, I forced a fearful expression on my face, and slowly approached the guard. He tensed at seeing me and immediately barked, "What are you doing here? This is prince Clovis's transport!"

I raised my hands in the air and responded with a tone that would put even the poor captain I killed to shame. "Are you britannian, sir?"

The idiot scoffed, "Of course I am! Now answer my question!"

I shook my head. "With all due respect, I cannot answer you until I see that you're really britannian."

"Fine." The soldier snapped and removed his helmet, exposing his eyes. "Let us through and don't let anyone else come in." I ordered, and the man quickly saluted and moved over. "By your command." He bowed.

As expected it was beyond luxurious, there was even a red carpet leading into a room I suspected Clovis was in. I shook my head. Instead of placing guards, he placed a carpet, no doubt to show how comfortable the life of a royal was. I was thankful for that in a sense, at least now I could make a quiet entrance and disable all the people inside save for Clovis himself. I did not need more eyewitnesses, but yet again, who would believe them? A teenage boy just came into the command center and killed the guards before they could fire at him. That sounded like something from a superhero movie. Cheesy, but the kids loved it. "Should you kill the men inside? Why not use them and their resources in your favor?" the woman advised yet again.

That was certainly better than killing them, not to mention cleaner. Not the one to waste much time on daydreaming, I knocked on the door, just to make all of the present aware of my presence. Not even waiting for an answer, I opened the door in a flash, and I heard Clovis gasp at my gory form. I could not help the gleeful smile that escaped me. If he was terrified now, he had no idea what I had in store for him.

Knowing all the eyes were on me, save for Clovis who hid his face in his hands, sparing me the trouble. "All of you, get out and act as if you did not see me, and continue your normal behavior until I contact you. When I contact you, you will make sure no one could hear you and only then you will answer me." I spoke clearly, making sure every order would be heard and followed to the letter. I flinched at the pain that followed the action. It was not much, but still made me aware of my power's limitation. The generals bowed, one by one, and marched out of the room, as per my orders, leaving only me, Clovis, and the strange woman alone in the room.

"Your highness," I spoke in a velvety tone, as if I were a simple servant, here to heed his every command and live to please. Kind of like my power, really. "Why don't you stop this little massacre of yours at once?"

I saw uncertainty in his eyes, and I noticed he was almost to refuse, but as his gaze settled on my companion, all the uncertainty was replaced by horror and his body began to shake. So, apparently, he knew what she really was, and experimented on her. "Of course." He agreed, a bit too quickly and reached out for the microphone.

I could not resist the urge to clap. His speech was beyond excellent, and even gave off an expression of a spoiled child who got tired of playing with a toy, and broke it in the process, only to blame it for breaking instead of himself. I guess it's in the blood of the royal family.

I was thankful for the dimmed lights in the room, at least he could not recognize me, making my revelation even more dramatic. "I see that you've already taken notice of my contractor." offered off handily, "I suppose it would be rather rude of me not to introduce myself to you, your majesty." I walked out of the dark, placing myself in front of him, and gave him a mocking bow. There was a sharp intake of breath at my brother's end, and he managed a strangled gasp. "Le-Lelouch?"

No matter how much I tried, I could not resist the small smirk that appeared on my face at Clovis's reaction. Even through all the dried blood on my face, he somehow succeeded in recognizing what he thought to be his younger brother, Lelouch vi Britannia. However, he was dead wrong. His little brother died the moment his own royal guard pierced his body, and the vampire gave him a life anew. Old me would probably be merciful to Clovis, but the last bits of empathy, and I dare say, love for him disappeared a long time ago. He was nothing short of an obstacle in my path for revenge. "Lelouch vi Britannia, the eleventh prince and seventeenth in the line for the throne, at your service." I spoke, enjoying the surprise and confusion, even a little bit of fear too, if I weren't mistaken, in my brother's eyes.

"You don't know how overjoyed I am to see you, I'll contact Schnie-" he stuttered, but I raised a hand. If he thought he could just ship my sister and myself back to the homeland, so we could become bargaining chips once again, he was wrong. I could never let something like that happen to Nunnally.

"You needn't, as you wouldn't be getting out of this alive. You killed thousands, Clovis, and for what?" I did not try to keep the disgust out of my voice. He didn't deserve any of it.

His eyes widened in shock and he pointed at my mysterious green haired companion. "It's because of her, isn't it? Don't trust her, Lelouch, she is a wicked woman, she sees you as food, and won't hesitate to throw you away!" he revealed, and to my shock, the woman actually smiled.

"It is indeed true that I am wicked and that I would use him as a food source, but what's the use of drinking the blood of one of my own kind?" She answered, confirming all of Clovis's accusations, without a hint of irritation betraying how she actually felt.

At hearing her answer, Clovis looked at me yet again, this time with horror filled eyes. " You're one of them now? Why, Lelouch?" he demanded desperately of me.

I nodded and gestured at my bloodstained clothes, full of bullet holes. I stopped counting them after 16. "It was a choice I've been forced to make, brother, but not the one I regret. Had it not been for your own royal guard declaring me a terrorist to be shot at sight, I wouldn't be in front of you."

"I-I'll have them punished right away!" he stuttered, and I could simply _smell _his fear. It was amusing even. I shook my head at his attempt to stay alive. "No need, they're already dead. However, don't you worry, you'll be joining them soon." I replied

His breathing quickened and he was already sweating bullets, even as nothing but my words ever got to him. "I'll tell you whatever you want to know!" he offered, and that was what I've been waiting for all along, an opportunity in which he would be too scared to lie to me.

"Who killed my mother?" there it was at last, the question I've been dying to ask ever since arriving.

"I don't know!" he answered, and I frowned. Maybe I'll have to use the power again, but first, I'll see what he had to tell me without it. "Cornelia and Schniezel might know!" Clovis added. Another dead end?

Without any more patience left, I activated the power and inquired again. "Tell me all you know about my mother's murder!" Red rings appeared around his eyes, and his whole body relaxed. "I told you everything I know." He replied simply, and I growled in frustration. Now I'll have to find both Cornelia and Schneizel. I could only hope one of them would become the new viceroy so I could find some useful information at last. Suddenly, I did not feel hungry at all. This useless bag of meat's blood is not worth it.

"Are you going to kill him? He is your blood after all." I heard the woman question, and I answered without so much of a thought.

"What other choice do I have? If I want to bait either of those two, I'll have to get rid of him."

She nodded in understanding and an idea suddenly flashed into my mind. "You can have him all for yourself, after all, I imagine you would want to give him some payback." I offered, and watched as surprise appeared in those yellow orbs for the tiniest bits of a second before being replaced by an expression of malice. "Yes, I will make sure to enjoy him thoughtfully and pay for everything."

I turned around and headed for the exit, ignoring the screams of pain my brother so loudly emitted.

* * *

Chapter I: End

* * *

**Hello again, everyone! How have you been? Merry Chrismas to the Catolics!  
****And yes, it seems like I have a thing or two for cliches. *sigh* First a time-travel story, and now a vampire one?  
****I'd like to apologise for Lelouch the Reborn, but I'm afraid I won't update it anymore, as it's becoming a common idea, and everybody's copying each other, so no need for me to join in. I'll focus on this story more, as I already have the second chapter done as well. So, I'll update more frequently, or die trying!  
****This is my first try at writing someone in first person, so I realise the characters may be a bit OOC.  
I'd like to apologize for the grammar as well, since it is not my mother tongue. I'll replace it with the betaed version once I got it.**

**I don't own anything, so I'd like it if no one sues me.  
**


	2. Of Urban Legends and Myths

**Thanks for the support guys! Here's the second chapter for you. I'd appreciate it if you leave a review, as it means very much to me.**

* * *

**_Chapter II: Of Urban Legends and Myths_**

* * *

Act I: The Loyal Follower

I sighed in relief as I got out of the MCC, finally, I could go home to Nunnally, and she would not suspect anything. Last thing I need is her being worried about me for getting home late bathed in blood. Now, the only thing I need to do is wait for my maker to finish and I honestly hoped she isn't going to take her time with Clovis, as somebody is bound to show up to the MCC, demanding an explanation of my brother.

"Your majesty?" the geassed guard called out suddenly. I wasted no time in addressing him; his orders were clear: disturb me only unless Villetta finds information I could use to support my cause. Although I did now show it, I was surprised at how quickly she was able to find such info. "They are waiting for us; shall we go and meet with them?"

I narrowed my eyes. They? Was my power weakening, and Villetta was waiting for me with her allies, ready to kill me? "Who are "they" ?" I questioned, subconsciously baring my fangs, my body tensing, readying itself for attack.

"Lady Villetta Nu and Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald." He answered instantly, not even taking notice of my change of composure, proving that he was still under my influence. That calmed me somehow; I knew that only two of them stood no chance against me.

I ordered Villetta to look for valuable info, not people. That left only two options; either she misunderstood my order somehow and thought of him as a source of information, or he had caught her and she was covering her tracks. Either way, I could get another piece on my side of the board. However, I should not rely on that power too much, as I still don't know its limits, better to get some info on the Margrave and convince him to join me without using the power. "Tell me everything you know about him."

"Male. 28 years old. Date of birth August-"He began, but I cut him off. Time was crucial, and I certainly had no need for such needless information concerning him. "Without that part, I want to you tell me everything about his career."

The man shifted slightly, but otherwise showed no sign of acknowledging. "Attended the Imperial Colchester Institute. His first assignment was to be a guard in the Aries Villa, deeply admires Lady Marianne vi Britannia." My breath hitched. I could not help the laugh that escaped my lips. Oh how lucky I am to get such a high positioned pawn? If he admires my mother, all I'd have to do is show my face to him.

"Does he show any remorse for the assassination?"

"Yes. Originally, the reason why he arrived to Area 11 was to search for the royal siblings Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia."

Oh? He had even searched for us? That could only help me persuade him to switch sides. "Let's not keep them waiting then." I said with a smirk, letting the soldier lead me. As we got closer, I could hear voices, one male, most likely Jeremiah, and Villetta's. It did not seem like they were arguing. They were both leaning against opposite walls, and I politely knocked on the car next to me.

Their heads immediately whipped towards the sound of the noise, and Villetta relaxed as her eyes set on me, bowing and acknowledging me. "Your highness." She spoke in monotone, and I saw Jeremiah's eyes widen in panic, I frowned as he reached for his pistol, but Villetta quickly stopped him, slapping the gun away.

"Villetta?" He said in surprise, "You know him?" I could barely resist to smirk at seeing his eyes scan me, and his lips twitch in displeasure, if not a bit of fear.

"You should too, after all, did you not proclaim me your young master, what seems so many years ago in the Aries Villa gardens? We even had a witness, if I am not mistaken."

His knees buckled immediately, and he had to lean against a wall so he would not fall down. Recognition shone in his eyes, but was quickly hidden by the tears that spilled from his eyes. What a sight! The very example of corruption and racism of Britannia, being turned into a sobbing mess."Master Lelouch?" he gasped through the tears and sobs that so freely escaped his throat, desperate and pure. His hand shaking madly, he reached out to me, obviously not longer wary of me and my identity. It's that moment that I knew I have found myself another piece which life I would manipulate, after all, a willing pawn is the best kind of pawn, a pawn who doesn't need to be convinced and trusted, a willing slave to me and my cause. Jeremiah will be my impenetrable shield, my sword to cut down my enemies mercilessly, at my beck and call. Somebody who I would use, and who would ask how high when ordered to jump.

With all that in mind, I grasped at his hand and pulled him to his feet. Seconds later, he bowed low. "I beg for your forgiveness my lord, for I have failed you and your mother." he apologized in barely a whisper, his voice full of shame I knew was genuine at the way his shoulders slumped, his gaze glued to the cold ground we stood on. I almost felt pity for the poor man, he suffered so much for something he was not even a part of, something he could've never prevented, no matter how hard he tried.

"No need to apologize, Jeremiah." I waved him off, concealing my pity in a cloak of cold indifference. A good general never lets his subject see the human side of him.

"If there's anything I can do for you then just name it, my lord. It will be my pleasure to serve you." Ah, there it was, the thing I was looking for. I needed him to dedicate himself to me so much, that he'd never even think of betraying me, that he'd delude himself into believing that my words were law, but still not too much, as even I could make mistakes, and a puppet so mindless would be more of a hindrance than help. What I needed, when put into words is a Knight, and Jeremiah Gottwald fit the role like a glove. He was clearly loyal to my mother more than the Empire, as I could just see the readiness to betray his homeland in his eyes. It was sad almost, but in my favor.

"Tell me, Jeremiah. Would you truly abandon everything you've believed in until this very moment, only to be by my side, forced to battle your friends and comrades and help in my quest to avenge my mother and find her murderers?"

The man did not even blink, "Yes." he answered without delay and I saw such conviction in those eyes that have been red with tears now shine with determination I have never seen until now.

"You would truly betray Britannia for the sake of my family?" It was not untintenitional that I mentioned my family, as I knew my mother was where his loyalties really laid, but with a little bit of work I could make myself the center of his desires.

"It is not betrayal in my eyes if I fight for a Prince of the Empire. I'm only fighting against those who you see as foes, my lord." was Jeremiah's answer.

"Excellent." I felt myself smile. Who knew one day could possibly change so much and turn tables? "Now listen up..."

* * *

Act II: The Innocent Sister

* * *

I cringed as I noticed the time on my watch. It would seem that explaining my plans to the two purists took longer than I had expected. However. it was not in vain, as having two loyal moles in the military would certainly prove to be a most profitable investment, if I may say so.

That did not mean it came without sacrifices, as I'd have to, as much as it pains my heart, lie to Nunnally about my whereabouts. I was sure she was very worried about me, which was expected of a younger sister. For once, I was grateful that we're exiled, as had it not been so, she would've called the Police to report my disappearance.

Even thinking about lying to her of all people, left a stinging, bitter taste in my mouth, but that did not mean that I was entangled in those emotions, rendering me unable to do such an act. I was certainly able to do so, but it was something I had hoped not to do, as I love Nunnally dearly.

I sighed, acknowledging my defeat, and mentally prepared myself for the inevitable. I grasped at the door handle, and the unmistakable smell of well-cooked steak greeted me, making my mouth water.

"Welcome home, master." Sayoko immediately greeted me, almost startling me. That was humiliating, but Sayoko did not comment on it. "You're late tonight, shall I serve a plate to you, too?"

I nodded. "That would be great, Sayoko." A hot meal was just what I needed, as this day was one of my better ones, but still very exhausting. It made me wonder how the rest of them will be, as I had a feeling this one would be one of the least tiresome. Taking on a country which covers one third of the world is a worthy challenge, not to mention an extremely hard one, next to impossible for a simple lone man, even one with such powers as I possess.

I was not prepared for the sight that had greeted me when I came in. I grit my teeth in sheer frustration. The woman was there, talking with Nunnally! What if she fed on her? On poor, sweet Nunnally? How did she know where to go?

"Hello Lelouch." it was the woman who greeted me first, with a small smile on her lips. "Nunnally was just telling me of your adventures when you're off the school grounds."

"Welcome home, big brother!" My heart melted and I could not reisist the need to smile as Nunnally turned her head to me and smiled in her innocent way, assuring me that she was not angry. " I hope you don't mind me telling, but Miss C.C. knew a lot about you, so I assumed you two are very close."

Again, it did not surprise me Nunnally had believed her, as she was a very trusting person, too trusting for this age we live in. Perhaps it was a good thing, now that I won't have to lie even more so I could explain my connection with C.C. to her.

"Yes, I told her about the emergency meeting you had to attend today, so she would not worry about you." The woman, or rather, C.C. added. Come to think of it, she had a strange name. Perhaps the initials of her real one?

Sayoko came back with my plate and set it down, disappearing yet again with a small bow. I sighed. She never learns, does she? We're not royalty anymore, and therefore there was no need for her to bow, especially because it was my kind who took the freedom of her country and doomed them all. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed C.C.'s interest in the maid. Like she was... wary of her? I frowned. There would be no need to be wary of Sayoko, unless, she thought C.C. might pose a danger to Nunnally, or C.C. did something to provoke her ire, causing her to keep an eye on her.

Shrugging, I took a bite, and almost spat it out the second it landed on my tongue. Instead of the salty taste of well-cooked meat, there was nothing, absolutely nothing. I couldn't even tell if it was hot or cold, like I had nothing in my mouth. Once I swallowed, it was a whole different story. My throat felt like it was on fire, the food burning its way down to my gullet. I immediately reached out to grab anything that could help me bear with the raging fire that was agonizingly spreading through my body.

Unsurprisingly, the woman took notice of my discomfort and shook her head in an understanding way, and took a small bottle out from one of her pockets. before spilling half the contents all over my food. It was blood in its velvety glory, unsurprising really, as what else a vampire would have in their pocket. "I think this will be more to your liking, am I right, Lelouch?"

I was unable to answer due to the fire still burning ceaselessly in my lungs and she sighed before handing me the bottle. I wasted no time in getting the red liquid into my system, enjoying the way it drowned the fire, helping me breathe freely again.

"Is something wrong, big brother?" Nunnally asked, worry coating her sweet voice. It seemed that my silence hadn't escaped her notice, and I had no doubts she had heard my shallow breaths.

"No, nothing at all, Nunnally," I lied, surprised at how the lie had slipped from my tongue. "The food was a bit too spicy, that's all." At least it was not a complete lie, as the food did burn.

"Why don't you try it again, I'm sure it will be better this time." C.C. suggested, and I knew it had to be because of the blood she had spilled on the dish. She probably wanted me to see the effect blood combined with it would have.

I complied, taking another bite, and to my surprise, the taste of meat was there again, not burning my tongue, but coating it in the salty taste. The blood seemed to only make it better. The plate was empty in no time at all.

* * *

Act III: The Vampire Mistress

* * *

"You must have so many questions, am I right, Lelouch?" It was more of a statement than a question. It was true, though. I did want to hear more about my new powers. I knew nothing would be the same after this day, whether for the better or worse, I did not know.

"I do." I shamelessly admitted. I did not know where to start, which question was the most important. All of them seemed equal to me, but I had to prepare for everything. What if she refused to answer further after the first question? I decided to settle for the most obvious one.

"Who are you?"

She smiled at my question, but it was not the smile a normal human being could ever muster. It was full of malice, and I knew this woman was dangerous. She obviously did not show remorse for Clovis's death, and after seeing the smile she threw at me before I departed from the MCC, I knew his death was not a quick, merciful one I would've given him. I still do not know what possessed me then, to simply seal his fate without a hint of remorse. Maybe cruelty was common amongst vampires? Maybe it slowly turned them into beasts, hence all the legends about them. This woman's eyes seemed ageless and full of painful memories, so I knew she had to be at least a hundred years old.

"Is it not obvious? What we are is the ageless race of monsters, the masters of humans, it is we who decided the course of history and shaped the world as it is now. We are way beyond simple humans, we are Vampires as they names us, our original name lost in the flow of time."

"If what you speak is true, then why are you but a legend used to scare little children? Why should a proud race as you accept that kind of fate?" I questioned, her words leaving quite the impression on me. Could my father be a vampire also? Did vampires create Britannia as it is today?

"We might have chosen to remain hidden in the shadows, but I assure you, it is we who direct the play. True, we used to be greater in number, but a war was fought, and reduced our numbers. It was a war between the creators and the created. Our very children decided to rebel against us, forcing humans to fight for them, which we had to do also, therefore forcing a brother against a brother, mother against her children. We suffered greatly then, for our children, even if they betrayed us. We won then, but not without sacrifice. Only a handful of us managed to survive to tell the tale." There was a note of sadness in the woman's tone, that sadistic smirk gone and replaced by an indifferent expression. However, not even she could hide the way her pain shone in her eyes. It seemed she was aware of it too, as she closed her eyes and sighed.

"In 100 years, you are the only one I gifted with more than only the power of Geass." she revealed at last, and It only raised more questions in my already confused mind.

"Did you not say the ritual could not be completed?" I asked yet again, curiosity getting the better of me.

"True. However, you are still one of our kind. While you may not be immortal like a full fledged member, you are not entirely mortal as well. As you devour a person's life, your own will be prolonged." She indulged me, revealing yet more secrets I was not aware even existed.

Still, it only confused me more, and she clearly spotted it, for she let out a sigh and spoke yet again, "Once you taste blood of a person, you feed on a part of their soul, which becomes part of your own, and when you die, that person's soul will disappear instead of yours."

"Does that mean that if I feed on a person, more and more of their soul will become part of mine?"

She shook her head at my question. "No, each person's blood is different to us, like a fingerprint. It's made of same components, but it's still different. Once you get a taste, no matter how many times you drink from them, you'll not swallow more of their soul."

"Is there anything else I need to know?"

"When you eat human food, your new metabolism will not react to it in the way you're used to, as you're still half-human and the vampiric side of you is fighting with it. However, have no worries, as you'll be able to eat it without being sick after a bit of time. Our taste buds automatically numb after we don't drink blood for a while, and as a result you're not able to taste anything save for blood. So, if you want to taste human food, you'll have to drink a bit of blood first." Oh well, at least I could eat some of Shirley's dishes without puking. The poor girl is just not the cooking type.

"Also, should your transformation go without interruption, you will awake some new powers as well later on. That won't happen if somebody injures you in such a way that would kill a normal human. So, don't relax and think you're impenetrable if you want to get stronger. That's my advice at least. Whether you comply or not is up to you." she shrugged

"I see..." there was nothing else I could say, as I progressed the new information. If my assumption was correct, then 'the second' power she spoke of must have been that 'Geass' as she called it. If what she said was true, then my father was not a vampire, or at the very least she did not turn him. That was a relief, as even if I were a half vampire and managed to kill those guards without trouble, then I could not imagine what a real vampire could do. He would be a deadly opponent indeed, one I'm glad I will not be forced to face

"What is the 'Geass' you speak of?" It was a move that needed to be played, so I did not waste any more time in waiting for the woman to explain it herself.

She shifted on the bed, and the look she gave me was clearly amused, as if she had already expected me to ask. "It is the power that manifests based on your greatest wish. Your wish was the one for control, therefore, it manifested as 'Absolute Obedience', quite the useful one if you ask me, but it frequently has some of the most troubling limitations as well, so make sure you inspect it thoughtfully before using it as anything save for a last resort."

She was right. All my life, all I wanted was control. Control over my life and decisions, control I could use to find my mother's killers. Even in my last mortal moments, all I wanted was control over my assassins.

C.C. yawned suddenly, interrupting my train of thought. "Do you have any more questions or are we retiring for the night?" We? I guess I should've known she would want to keep an eye on me, as I still had to grant her wish. It could be useful for me as well, since she knew so many things about being a vampire. She was a full blooded vampire, therefore an useful ally, and a dangerous enemy. So naturally, I had to cooperate.

"No, I suppose not."

"Good." she smirked and showed her sharp fangs. As she made no move to get out of the bed, I knew better than to call her out on it and turned to leave the room and get to Nunnally's, she had a futon there so I could - "Where are you going?" she spoke up suddenly, and as I turned I could see her on the left side of the bed. I honestly hoped she did not want what I thought she did.

Swallowing a lump in my throat, I found my strength to answer. "To Nunnally's room. I believe she has a futon there I could sleep on."

She laughed musically, the merry sound illuminating the dark room. Clearly, she saw right through my facade of indifference, and I had a feeling it came with decades of practice. "There is no need for that, Lelouch. While I may be something inhumane, I'm still not devoid of human needs, such as a strong, warm body of a man pressed on mine to keep me warm in the harsh winter." she revealed in a tone that I could not recognize, though the way she licked her blood red lips told me she wanted way beyond that, something I was not yet ready to fulfill. She was a seductress, temptress and somehow I knew I would never be able to resist her, even if I wanted to. A wave of pleasant shivers ran though my body as I looked at her. She was truly a person of almost divine beauty, rivaling Venus herself.

It was not hard to agree to it, as my eyes roamed shamelessly, scanning her scantily clad figure. Never before have I ever looked at a woman like this, and I did not know what awoke the hormones in me so out of sudden. However, I could not say it was a bad thing. Maybe that was what I need, a way to blow off some steam.

She was lying just to get me in bed, that was obvious at least. I doubted she ever knew the difference between hot and cold, or just did not care. Right now, however, I truly cared not.

Naturally, I had no choice but to accept, even as a part of my mind still screamed at me for doing so. "I see no harm in doing just that." I replied and began to change out of my school uniform. I noted it was unusually tight, like it was not my own. Did I accidentally take someone else's uniform? Impossible, as only I have access to the vault. Swiftly taking care of the buttons, I was shocked to see unfamiliar muscles there, rivaling even Suzaku's.

"Not bad, huh?" my maker decided to indulge me yet again, "You see, not all of the urban legends about our people are lies."

"I've noticed." I murmured. It was a nice change, I suppose. Explaining it to Milly and the others might pose a problem in the future, but currently I had more important matters to attend to, like getting a good night's sleep. To my surprise, I did not feel uncomfortable, or even shy about the fact that the woman could see me. I found the feeling strange, yes, but not uncomfortable. I had a feeling my maker did not tell me everything, but decided against complaining. After all, did curiosity not kill the cat? For tonight at least, it was enough.

I did not shy away from her as she cuddled closer to my body, as the feeling was not unpleasant in the least, and the feeling of her creamy, cool and pale skin against mine was a wonderful sensation I was not used to, a sensation I have never thought I would ever have the pleasure of experiencing. Her chilly breathing against my neck was like a soothing lullaby, and soon, I yet again dived into the sea of dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Well, this is it. Love it? Hate it? Leave a review!**


	3. Two Sides of the Coin

**Hello. I'd like to thank all of you who favourited, followed, reviewed or even just read this fanfiction of mine. I'd also like to announce that the pairing for this story has been decided. I'm afraid this is one of the Harem stories. This Harem consists of the following: C.C., Kallen and Milly, with Kaguya being one-sided and added only because of their common interests. Would you guys like anyone else in it?**

**I'm also thinking of changing the rating of this story to M. So, would you guys like some explicit scenes? Or should I just leave them out? You can either vote here, or I'll put a poll on my profile.**

***cough* Anyhow, Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**_Chapter III: Two Sides of the Coin_**

* * *

**I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters.**

* * *

Act I: The Council of Fools

* * *

_All I knew was the fire that burned so ceaselessly around me, the way breathing felt like swallowing endless pieces of sharp glass, how much my lungs hurt after every single breath I so desperately drew. Is this Hell? I did not know, but it felt like it._

_I could not move a part of my body, like I was shackled with chains I could not see, but did not doubt they were there, which so tightly bound me, rendering me helpless. Such rage I felt then, greater than the one that ended the lives of my assassins. I trashed wildly against my shackles, so desperate with need to free myself. However, they were all fruitless, only scratching my skin and deepening the cuts that marred my whole body, causing even more of my blood to seep out on the dark, ashy ground._

_Such great suffering I haven't felt in my whole existence until now. I growled out of the sheer anguish, which only helped the hellish fire in my lungs further spread. It was agonizing and blood spilled from my dehydrated lips, drenching me in the velvety liquid. If this was not Hell, I decided, then I do not know what is. For how long I remained there I did not know, but as time passed, so my trashing lessened, until all that I could manage to do were the short, shallow breaths I so painfully drew from my ruined lungs, prolonging the agony. It was a shame that I could not force myself to simply stop breathing, to end this horrible pain and force those invisible wounds to disappear. _

_Out of sudden, my shackles dispersed and I fell to the ground. I was so fatigued that I could not even raise my head to see my rescuer. I could only notice how my wounds were set on fire again, even worse than before, as I had gotten used to the pain and it lessened to a dull ache. _

_Before I could even let out a pained breath, I felt someone tangle their fingers in my hair and pull, forcing me to look at them in the eye. It was someone I thought I would never see again wearing such a victorious smirk. It was my father, the 99th emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, Charles zi Britannia. Immediately, my strength returned and I began to trash violently, this time with more ferocity than before. It was the same rage that had driven me against my assassins. I growled and grasped at his hand, tearing it from his body, his blood making wet sounds, which sounded like the most beautiful symphony to my ears, as it splattered all over the two of us. Horror was evident on his face, looking so sweet and pure, just inviting me to end his miserable existence. Before he had the time to scream, my hand was already at his throat, as my fangs extended and I prepared to sink them in his neck. I inched closer slowly, wanting nothing more than to savor the moment and memorize it, I was mere millimeters away from his neck, and could almost taste him on my tongue. That moment never came, however, as I felt something hitting my head repeatedly._

I groaned and opened my eyes.

It was Milly with a roll of paper I suspected she used to hit me with. She then said something I did not quite catch, as I was still very drowsy because of the dream, no, nightmare. To think that after all these years my father would be able to appear in my dreams and with that smirk at that. I hated that damn smirk from the depths of my black soul. It was the one he was wearing while insulting both my mother and sister, and even while exiling us.

"No need to beat me over it, Milly." I complained, making sure the irritation I was feeling was leveled and tough to notice. I was not in mood for mindless banter, at least not now that I had more important things to tend to.

"Oh come on, Lulu ~!" Milly smirked at me coyly, and I shuddered despite myself. That smirk meant trouble, a lot of trouble, which often came out in form of an extremely perverted joke, aimed either at Shirley or myself. Even as a vampire, I still feared Milly, at least a bit. She was unpredictable, always teasing and making perverted remarks. Despite all that, she was still a friend I valued very much.

Rivalz sent me a smirk."Well, to be fair, you deserve it!" he commented from his spot across me, "After ditching me like that yesterday!" That's right... I haven't told them about what's happened. I had hoped I wouldn't have to do it at all, but then again, I suppose it can't really do any harm.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of my head. I knew Milly was likely to fall for that innocent act, as I have found out she has a thing for it. "Won't happen again."

"So you keep saying Lulu! You could've been killed yesterday, and sorry is all you can say?" Shirley crossed her hands in a manner I guessed was supposed to be seen as threatening. However, with those magnificent breasts in the way, I could not take her very seriously. Wait. Did I just think about her breasts? Not only did I think about them, I was actually staring at them. I quickly averted my gaze, before the she devil, Milly noticed. When did all this come from? Being a vampire couldn't have changed me so much, so drastically.

"She's right, even I expected something more interesting than that!" Milly commented and I sighed. Well, I'll be telling them the truth one way or another.

"Well, I got killed by the Royal guardsmen, but a vampire entered a contract with me and revived me. With my new powers I killed the Royal guard and then killed Clovis. Is that enough for your taste?" I did not keep the sarcasm under the wraps, and at hearing my 'confession' the whole student council laughed.

"Yeah, nice job Lulu. That one is really nice. Can you turn me into a vampire as well?" Even if that was a joke, I still did not like the scenario. Milly was enough of a Devil without actually being one.

"M-Madam President!" Shirley stuttered, a surprisingly faint blush on her cheeks. Why would she blush over - Oh. She was afraid of _that_.

Milly smiled yet again and directed her attention to the blushing orangette. "Oh Shirley, no need to be afraid, I'd never steal Lulu from you." I did not believe somebody could look so red, but at Milly's comment, Shirley blushed even more, her face resembling a tomato.

"Wh-What do you mean, Prez?"

"Come on, Shirley! No need to worry, you're a ten, at least from what I've seen in the girls' bathroom." Milly winked at the poor girl, her gaze lowering to her chest. To my shame, I found my eyes following the blonde's line of sight. She was right, Shirley was indeed a ten, although I doubted they could compare to Milly herself.

"You've been filling up in all the right places, don't you agree, huh, Lulu?" I snapped to attention immediately, and cursed under my breath. Obviously, Milly had noticed me staring at Shirley's breasts. Now I knew I was screwed. She was never going to let this one go.

"Indeed, Prez."

She grinned cheekily at me. "That's what I thought."

I've had a strange feeling the day would be a _very_ long one.

* * *

Act II: The Pawn Who Did Not Believe

* * *

As it turned out, I was not mistaken. Right after I left the Student Council meeting, my phone began to ring. I immediately recognized the ringtone I'd set up for Jeremiah and Villetta. I was beginning to get annoyed. I had told them specifically not to call me when in school. However, I quickly realized there must be good reason, there better be at least, or they would taste my wrath.

Of course, I made sure no one could hear me and hid in a corner before answering. "What do I owe this pleasure to, Jeremiah?" It was hard to keep the sarcasm off of my voice.

"I apologize for disturbing you, your majesty, but this is urgent."

I rolled my eyes. "Obviously. I'm not trying to rush you or anything, but it is quite risky for me to be having this conversation on the school grounds."

"I-of course your majesty. As you know, Prince Clovis is dead. The Purists or rather one of my subordinates, Kewell, have prepared a scapegoat, and began to leak it to the press without my knowledge. They have scheduled an interrogation in my name, which I had no choice but to agree with. They have already planted false evidence and as the new Viceroy, I have to formally reveal it to the press in two hours. I have to admit, their idea is perfect, but I am not happy with it. The suspect is Suzaku Kururugi, Genbu Kururugi's son."

Suzaku? I took a sharp breath. So he is alive? That was a relief at least, as in my rage, I had completely forgotten about him in Shinjuku. "Is there a way for you to free him?" I asked impatiently, aware of the fact that he could hear worry in my voice.

I could hear him as he swallowed quietly and knew my answer before he could even say it. I could see that he was hesitant to disappoint me. "Well, no, my lord. It's too late, but I'll try my best to-"

"I see..." I interrupted. I had no time for promises he was most likely unable to keep. What I needed was a plan of action. If what he was saying was true, then time was crucial. "If it cannot be helped, go through with it."

I could almost see the surprise on his face. "My lord? But isn't he your friend?" he protested. I wanted to snort. What was he expecting? A temper tantrum? As if I'd ever let anyone have the pleasure of seeing that.

"He is Jeremiah. That's why I'm going to rescue him."

Now that earned a gasp from Jeremiah. "I protest my lord! That is pure and utter foolishness! I cannot allow you to sacrifice your life in vain!"

His concern for me was touching, but utterly needless. "Jeremiah, how do you think I managed to defeat 50 VTOLs, over 500 infirmary and 64 Knightmares in half an hour?"

"This is different, my lord! You won't have the terrorists to use as meat shields!"

I rubbed my temples and sighed. This was slowly beginning to tire me out. "Jeremiah, do you really have so little faith in me and my abilities?"

"It's nothing like that, your majesty, I just think this is a little bit over the top!"

"Don't worry. I'll save him while the whole Britannia is watching and do it with a smirk on my face. I have a plan, Jeremiah, and all I need is for you to trust me. Can you do that, my knight?" I requested with a small smirk on my face. That was a checkmate. Jeremiah would never want me to question his trust in me, and believing I have a plan should set his mind at ease.

"I understand, my lord." He accepted at last, and I could hear the hesitation in his voice. It was disappointing how little faith he had in me, but alas, I guess it was to be expected. After all, I haven't told him about me being a vampire yet and I don't plan to, at least not in the near future. It's not that I do not trust him, but some things are better left unsaid.

"Thank you, Jeremiah. I'll make you see that your trust is well placed." I promised, and with that, I remembered something. I had to contact the terrorists, but I haven't left them any means of actually keeping in touch. Thankfully, I had their names and briefly remembered what they look like. All I had to do was catch one of them, and the rest would come alone.

"Alright, I need to you to do something for me, Jeremiah." Not even waiting for him to reply, I continued, "I'll send you a couple of names and explain their appearances. I want you to try to find then in the database of the Japanese living near Shinjuku. The first one is a woman, Karen if I remember correctly, with red hair and-" I did not finish, as I saw a beautiful redhead emerge from one of the classrooms. I recognized her as the woman from the Glasgow right away, most likely thanks to my newly awakened senses as a vampire. That fiery red hair was hard to forget. I only needed to hear her voice for confirmation, which was the easiest thing to do. No need to bother Jeremiah with it."Never mind, I'll give you a call later." I murmured and hung up, ignoring Jeremiah's confused cries of protest.

"Careful Lelouch, you'll make Shirley jealous!" Rivalz teased lightly, and I let out a start, as I was not expecting to see him.

"Why would I ever make her jealous? I did not do anything."

Rivalz jokingly nudged my ribs. "Oh yeah buddy? Don't play dumb. I've seen how you were looking at Kallen! She's a real bomb if you ask me. Kallen Stadtfelt, the heiress of Stadtfelt inc."

That was a useful bit of info to have, I suppose.

"Also, you have to ask her to join the Council, Milly's orders!" He winked at me before running off good knows where.

* * *

Act III: The Fake Cripple

* * *

"Miss Stadtfelt?" I called out, gaining the attention of the said girl. The look she gave me was filled with mild annoyance, and for a moment she seemed nothing like the sickly, rich girl she was pretending to be.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" Right after noticing her facade was down, she replaced it again and gave me a small smile that did not quite reach her eyes. At hearing her voice, I knew she had to be the one from Shinjuku. She had the same speech patterns, the same accent. I suspected she recognized mine as well, judging from the way her eyes widened for the tiniest bit, which would've been unnoticed if not for my superior senses.

"May I borrow you from your friends for a bit?" I asked for the sake of keeping appearances and gave her and her friends a small, fake smile. The girls, of course, swooned and left us alone, no doubt so they could pass the gossip around. For once, I was grateful for it.

"Wh-What do you need?"

"I am Lelouch Lamperouge, Vice President of the Student Council. Now, If you could answer a couple of questions I'd be most thankful for your help." I elaborated, soothing her suspicions with a silky tone. She relaxed immediately. I sighed. They never manage to fight it. It's no wonder Clovis was able to manipulate them so freely.

She narrowed her eyes ever so slightly, but relaxed not even a second after, no doubt so I could not see it. Too bad for her, as her every movement was visible to me. I suspected she was processing information, searching her memory for one individual named Lelouch Lamperouge.

At seeing her efforts, I decided to help her, after all, not helping a woman in need is considered ungentlemanly, and I had a reputation to keep. "We are in the same class, but it is no wonder you do not remember me, as I often skip classes." I shrugged.

She looked almost embarrassed then. "I... forgive me. I can't remember everyone because I'm sick and all..." she spoke then, and I had to hand it out to her. Her acting skills were on parallel with Clovis's if not my own. The way she could transform from a soft-spoken high school student to a fiery rebel was magnificent.

"Yes, of course, no need to apologize. It must be hard for you to be so absent from school and away from your friends here." Obviously, I knew those girls were far from being friends with her, but yet again, if you act, act it through to the end.

"Oh yes, so very hard, trust me. Excuse me for asking, but what did you need again?" Ah, so she was impatient, fine with me.

"Only this." I answered, and activated the power again, enjoying the confusion in those ocean blue orbs. "You will answer all my questions honestly and without delay."

"Understood." Kallen spoke in monotone, quickly succumbing to the power, or Geass, as my creator had dubbed it. It was near pitiful to watch the lack of struggle on her part, how her whole figure became boneless, and her eyes blank. The lack of resistance did not bring me any pleasure, as a resistant pray is so much more fun.

"Are you the one in the Glasgow?"

"Yes." She nodded. It's not like I expected anything but.

"Why?" it was indeed rare for a Britannian citizen to care, much less fight for numbers. The oppressors never helped the oppressed. It was what we were forced to learn, I in the Royal court, and all the commoners on the streets.

"I am half-Japanese. My brother, Naoto, was the leader of our resistance group and I joined to help him fight at 14." I nodded. That explains it. According to the reports, that were now no doubt falsificated, her sickness first began to show when she was 14 years old, which would further explain her long absentces. What a little box of mystery our little Miss Kallen is. I also took notice how she used 'was' instead of 'is'. Was her brother dead? Possibly killed by Clovis?

"What happened to your brother?"

"Dead. Prince Clovis killed him three months ago in a raid against terrorists in the Ghetto. He sacrificed himself so the rest of us could hide. Even if he had surrendered, those Britannians still shot him. I could not recognize him afterwards." Even under the power, I could see the unshed tears in her eyes.

"Who are the other members?"

"Kaname Ohgi, Yoshitaka Minami, Naomi Inue, Kento Sugiyama and Shinichiro Tamaki." I lifted an eyebrow in wonder. Their numbers were actually that small? I had expected not all of their cell had been fighting in Shinjuku.

"What about the location of your hideout?"

"We don't really have a place we could use, since the raids are getting more frequent, however, currently, we are using an old abandoned apartment building close to Shinjuku."

I snorted. It was no wonder, really. I could only guess how they're still alive despite their lack of efficiency. It was enough for now. I broke eye contact and she stiffened.

"Did you want something?"

"As you're aware, every student has to be a part of a certain club to be able to finish the school year. Taking your illness into account, we've decided to invite you to join the Student Council."

"Student Council? Me?"

"Yes. You're at the top of the class, plus, it's not like it's without benefits. We can go anywhere we like on the campus, even use the underground tunnels." I knew the last part would interest her. I had no doubts she would not join, as even if she refused me now, Milly never accepted 'no' for an answer.

I could see the wheels in her head turning, measuring. "Fine then, I'll join you."

I smiled. "Most excellent. Meet us in the Council building after school."

"I will, thank you."

I waved her off. "Of course."

Turning on my heel, I began to retreat, when I realized something. "Do not mention Shinjuku." I activated the power again. This time, however, she did not relax and she had an alarmed expression on her face. "What did you mean by that!?"

I grit my teeth. So, the power worked once on a single person. That was a great liability. "Nothing." I replied and used my super human speed to get away from her. If I was lucky, then she would dismiss it as just her imagination.

* * *

Act IV: The Fiery Terrorist

* * *

As it turned out, I was wrong to make that assumption. Somehow, it did not surprise me, as I was wrong about many things these days. I found myself in front of the bathroom in the Student Council building, armed with a handful of clothes Sayoko had prepared for Kallen, as the girl had been forced to shower thanks to the our resident klutz, Rivalz.

I admit, the scene was funny at least. The way she was glaring at him while covered in champagne from head to toe, the way those blue orbs illuminated anger was fascinating. I wondered how she did not blow her cover as in that moment, I would never have guessed she was supposed to be a timid, shy girl.

The way it soaked her uniform, making her clothes cling even more scandalously to her body, exposing the numerous curves- I shook my head at the last though. Thinking about that while alone with her would certainly be a liability more than anything else. I knocked politely on the door, giving her enough time to prepare. "It's me, Lelouch." I knew my name would ring quite the number of bells in her head, and expected the low hitch that she could not help. "I brought you some spare clothes. May I come in?"

"Ye-yes, of course."

I entered the bathroom and closed the door afterwards, after all, the conversation we're about to have is not for sensitive ears. Walking over to the counter, I placed the clothes there, and turned on my heel. I found it strange that she did not begin to bombard me with questions.

"Wait, can you hand me that pouch over there?" she asked and pointed her finger at a lone pink pouch on the counter. I was already suspicious, and when I took it into my hand, I realised this was far from a normal pouch. Did she really take me for a fool? Indeed, I've certainly been playing a role of an aristocratic Britannian, but how dare she doubt my intelligence so? I rubbed my finger across the ridge that was surely made by the knife. I grabbed onto it and quickly pulled out the said knife with no trouble at all. After all, I did not want her cutting herself on accident, as I doubted my ability to keep myself from pouncing on her right that second to drink.

I was not proud of that, but It cannot be helped, at least not now. Surely, I'll have to ask C.C. to help me with containing the need to drink somehow. After all, do vampires really use only blood to satisfy their needs?

Kallen was quickly becoming suspicious, even I could feel it. "Hey, is something wrong?" there was an edge in her voice, and I knew she was panicking on the inside, no doubt wondering whether I've accidentally found the knife.

"Nothing, I apologize, I'm just a little tired today," I answered and reached out to hand her the pouch. Not even a second later, she smacked my hand, and I dropped the knife pouch. I wanted to click my tongue, but I doubted her answer would be positive. It's a good thing that I've prepared for this situation already. I honestly hope all the trouble of getting C.C. to help me would be worth it, as I owe her a favor now, and I don't want to know what she wants of me.

"Now, aren't you a lively one?" I commented with dry humor in my voice. She did not answer, but grabbed my arm in an iron grip. For a girl, she was strong, as I was already feeling a bruise forming. I wondered if she even noticed that the knife was gone, or was she lost in the moment? She believed she held the reins, that I had no choice but to obey her. It was funny just how different the situation really was.

"Are you the one from Shinjuku?" So straight to the point, I see. Oh yes, she would certainly be a good subordinate if trained accordingly. I did not even bother to answer, even if she hardened her grip, making me wince slightly. Even as a Vampire, I was not yet immune to pain.

Apparently, she was losing patience. "Answer me, dammit!" she growled, and I honestly wondered whether her grip could be even stronger, as I was starting to lose the feeling in my arm. Before I could answer, the phone rang. I sighed in relief.

"You know, if I don't answer it, someone will come..." I commented, still acting calm and collected, as if we were discussing the weather, and not in a hostile situation. I felt her loosen her grip. It was enough of an answer for me. I reached for the phone and pressed it into my ear, and as expected, it was my own recorded voice that greeted me. "It's for you, he says he knows you," I said and handed the phone to Kallen.

I smirked as she yelled at the phone, unaware that her whole body was on display for my eyes to see. I could not help but appreciate the view, after all, I'm still more human than Vampire, and those curves were very distracting and hard to ignore. I felt my fangs hiss and extend on their own accord and barely contained a gasp. I needed to drink. Bad. So bad that even biting Kallen was appealing, so appealing...

After all, one small bite wouldn't hurt, right? I deserve as much after saving her life from- I forced the fangs back and barely suppressed a hiss. It pained me to ignore my hunger, but I would not stoop so low to feed on her like an animal. While I may not be wholly human, an animal I am still not, and not even hunger will make me change my mind.

I cleared my throat loudly and looked away, knowing she found the situation awkward. "You know that I can see you, right?"

She let out a girly yelp and hid. I smirked at the sight and left the room without a word, my purpose for that particular day fulfilled.

* * *

**So yeah, this is it. Don't forget to review, follow or favourite, pals! Also, you can write your ideas for the story, which I will consider and, if we reach an understanding, add with crediting you, of course.**

**I'd like to thank the amazing Draconias for reading this chapter first and helping me with the story. Check out his stories as well, you won't be disappointed.**

**Until next time,**

**-The Demon Prosecutor**


	4. An Ode To the Falsely Accused

_**The Tale of Blood and Geass**_

_Chapter IV: An Ode to the Falsely Accused_

**Act I: The Wrong Suspect**

There was a tiny, victorious smirk on my face as I walked back to the Clubhouse with the embarrassed redhead. It was funny how a passionate warrior such as herself who was able of mercilessly killing her enemies was so easy to fluster. A few carefully chosen words, a right expression and a tone suiting for the situation and she's easy to manipulate, like a puppet moving at its master's accord.

A voice in my head suggested she would be a perfect partner in bed, but I forced it away again. Kallen was already wary of me, and Milly did not help the situation by suggesting I was a vicious womanizer no less. Which I was not, of course. The look Kallen had given me then was hard to forget, and she had made it clear she did not approve of such actions around her. I bore no illusions about what she would do if I did not comply.

She looked quite good in my clothes; they fit her quite snugly, hugging her curves. I wondered if I was really that thin before, as my body has changed accordingly to my new existence. "Well, Miss Stadtfelt, how do you like the Council so far?"

She looked at me in surprise, before recovering and answering, sounding like she did not trust her voice. "I like it all very much, thank you for accepting me." I wanted to roll my eyes at how _pathetic_ she sounded. I like the warrior side of her way better.

It was a lie, no doubt, for those lips had cursed Britannia and its citizens far too many times to be true. It was another reason why the JLF and the other resistance groups were no good, both for Britannia and Japan. They were a simple hindrance, which I fully intended on erasing forever. They were senile and corrupt, so desperately holding to their narrow-minded beliefs, letting their hatred for Britannia lead them. As such, they will never be able to free Japan, as their treatment towards those who are not Japanese will only slow them down, as they would never be able to gather any allies they so need.

They only thought about what was good for Japan, and as such were beyond outdated. Britannia made Japan into what it is today, but at the same time made it too dependent on Britannia, so if they freed Japan in a swift and effective strike, it would only end in their defeat, as such action could only be successfully completed with months of careful preparing and planning.

And besides, even if they succeeded in freeing Japan completely, Britannians and Japanese would only change places. Now it would be the Britannians who would be oppressed, and the Japanese would do the same thing they did to them, causing the blood spilled to go to waste. It was too bad they were deep in denial to ever think out of the box, to look at the bigger picture.

I must have spaced out while we were walking, as we were not in the hallway, but in the Clubhouse, where the complete Council was watching TV. I looked at my watch, noticing Jeremiah was supposed to give his speech about Clovis right about now.

As expected, he appeared on the screen, along with his fellow purists who have never looked so high and mighty as they stood behind Jeremiah, each one of them dressed in their uniforms, on which the symbol of the Purists shone proudly.

Jeremiah himself was dressed in his uniform a cape draped across his chest, a mask of sorrow fixated on his face. "With great sorrow, I must reveal a tragic truth to all of you..." He began clearly struggling to keep his voice strong, which was obviously meant to fool the public into believing the words he was about to speak were indeed true and legit.

He was a good actor, I admit, as a single tear fell from his eye, expressing how saddened the news had left him. I did not pay attention to the rest of his speech, even as my friend's eyes widened in sheer horror. Even Kallen was surprised, probably never having thought that I would go to such lengths.

It was a good thing Nunnally was not here, as she still loved our family, even after all that's happened. I admired her sometimes, how enormous her heart had to be so she could love everyone.

Jeremiah's speech was so cliché it made me cringe. How could the public believe him was truly beyond me. Oh well, another proof how alike they were to sheep. Not to mention how overused an predictable it was, simpler than simple. That's probably why it worked like a charm. Maybe such tactics could work with Kallen and her friends? To make use of their cheap morals and make them realize further fighting their way was hopeless.

I almost rolled my eyes as they revealed Suzaku as the main suspect. It was so predictable, him being a honorary Britannian, and the son of the late prime minister of Japan. Too easy, even a child would figure out it was nothing short of a set up. However, it obviously worked, as everyone besides Milly gaped in horror. Not surprising, as Milly had the experience in the Court, and as such could see through the lie rather easily, if not instantly. Shirley, on the other hand, believes the media way too much, and she isn't the brightest person around, but still rather nice and refreshing to have around. Her naivety is possibly what makes her so enjoyable to have, as she did not have a single violent and manipulative cell in her body.

It was Nina's reaction that was alarming. I could hear her breath hitch right at the mention that Suzaku was Japanese, and see as her whole body shook. Not to mention the widening of her eyes, before she looked away, muttering something I could not quite catch. That only served to confirm my suspicions. The thought had come before in my mind, but I did not have enough of the necessary proof. I just thought she was like that to everyone. However, I know better now. She was not just shy and timid - she was a xenophobe.

It made me think what her parents were thinking before sending her here, if they knew about her mental state. I doubted that they had the knowledge, as they would've prescribed her some medicine and warned the teachers. However, at the same time, she did tell us that she was not in the best of relationships with her parents. It was possible that they sent her here to punish her, knowing full well about her xenophobia, and possibly even caused it, and scared the poor girl even more.

I felt pity for her. She was brilliant, but there's barely a line between brilliance and insanity. Maybe I could use my power to help her get rid of it? It was not a bad idea and I'll keep it in mind, but I needed to see its limitations first before using it. I already knew I could use it only once per person, which was a great shame, but I guess it was fair, as the game would be far too easy otherwise. I have always liked a challenge, have I not? I even planned my revolution without it. It's only a tool, but I won't let myself become so heartless that I would rob people of their free will on a whim. No, my mental state was not yet that bad. I honestly hoped it will never reach that level. I was aware that I'm not the sanest person around, but never on that level of cruelty.

I only did what I deemed necessary, but it did not mean that I enjoyed doing it. Some things just have to be done, no matter how much I resent the idea of doing them. It's a principle that had built so many empires in the past. Either you dirt your hands, or you become dirt on another person's own. It's a simple, yet often tough choice to make, but it keeps the world going.

You cannot change the world by following the rules - a puppet will never become the puppet master obeying its master. It has to fight back and know that there's no honor in war. Never was and never will be. Being honorable has never paid off, and even if it does, it's only in short term. No hero was ever born who hadn't dirtied his hands more than once, no matter how hard he tried not to.

There's a reason why Britannia wins its wars - it's because it does not play fair, it realized long ago that they won't succeed in anything if they don't play dirty, and it's a policy that keeps them going. By taking everything from its enemies, it destroys the county and the people's will to fight. It crushes them with no mercy, and trains them to be loyal dogs.

It's indeed pitiful that society's fallen to this, but it is not something that can ever be stopped. It's one of the reasons why not a single resistance group ever succeeds in doing anything. They do not know the rules of the game they're playing. It's just that that when they lose, they lose their own lives.

My army WILL be different and it will crush Britannia! That I swear. I could make skilled soldiers of those terrorists, and I won't even need to force them.

Act II: The Many Perks of a Contract

I stifled a yawn as I walked to my room. Today was a busy day for me by all means, including the confrontation with Kallen in school, and picking up the costume afterwards. Oh yes, I even had a costume ready for my introduction. Creating it was a tremendous and not to mention tiresome business. It had to be special, memorable, an attire that will become a synonym for justice, which will make the nobles and other worthless scum weak in their knees, reminding them that I WILL come for them and make them regret all their needlessly cruel and greedy decisions and force them to change.

I have never tolerated such useless freeloaders, and I'm not about to start now. Even the Japanese nobles were not so much better, but I had hope they would change now after seeing what they had caused with their stupidity and sheer nonchalance for anything save for expensive parties and women, that they had learned their lesson the hard way.

At least the Japanese were more honorable people than their Britannian counterparts. They had accepted Nunnally and myself with no prejudice on their part, not thinking twice about our heritage. I have learned so much from them, from their food traditions to their battle tactics and such. It was all so interesting to the young me, and even now, I find myself asking Sayoko for traditional Japanese meals and using their chess tactics.

The meeting with the rebels was scheduled for tomorrow, so I had to prepare some tactics for that also. I believed they shouldn't be too difficult to persuade.

I did not even bother to knock on the door, as I very well knew that C.C. had heard my steps even before I had stepped into the hallway. I was not prepared for the sight that greeted me. C.C. was there in all her glory, dressed in only one of my spare shirts, which fit her excellently, shamelessly exposing all of her. Even I, a virgin who has never thought of a woman like that, could not stop my eyes as they roamed. I whipped my head in the other direction, feeling shame for my actions and having such thoughts so unusual for me. Was this what Rivalz had told me so long ago? Was I finally going through puberty?

"Welcome back, Lelouch." she greeted, and I could hear the dry amusement in her voice. She had obviously noticed how my eyes had wandered, or even if she had not seen that, the blush on my face was more than obvious. "Your day was eventful, I take it?"

I nodded, finally managing to look her in the eye."Yes, quite." I agreed, quickly unbuttoning my school uniform. "I scheduled a meeting with the rebels, and retrieved this." I pointed at the suitcase lying next to me.

She raised an eyebrow, suddenly interested in the suitcase, or rather, its contents. "What's in it?" I did not bother to answer with words, I threw the suitcase at her, which she caught with ease. She did not comment on the action, but analyzed the contents. "It's... rather interesting, I suppose." she commented at last.

I shrugged. "It's supposed to provoke interest at first, but with time, It's going to be the face of revolution, a face that would remind Britannia that it is not untouchable."

"You're aiming to become a symbol, then?"

"Yes. Symbols never die, as you know, and I will become a symbol the world could never forget, even if they want to."

"Oh, you're an interesting contractor indeed." there was a smile on her lips, and I shuddered, for it was not something I have ever seen, so animalistic in nature, yet so disastrously beautiful. It was a smile a hunter would show its prey.

I have never known how to respond to compliments, so I stayed quiet and changed the topic to something I knew she was interested in and I was actually comfortable with. "I have several plans for rescuing Suzaku, so even if only Ohgi and Kallen decide to help me, I'll still succeed in saving him. Technically, I could do it alone, as I have Jeremiah and Villetta with me, and could easily do it."

"However, you need them to trust you. If you do it alone, they would be suspicious and refuse to help."She continued where I left off, and I nodded. It was true. If even one of them could see me in action, then it would all be worth it. They're like dogs; you throw them a steak and they won't attack you, you give them more and they will begin to follow. Not much of an army, but a fine beginning.

Before I could retire to bed, there was something that I was still confused about. According to Jeremiah, Clovis's body was found without any visible injuries. No cuts, no bruises or even a single drop of blood on the crime scene. Needless to say, the investigators were quite puzzled. I did not match with the screams I heard while leaving. She must've done something and I had to know what, if only to sate my curiosity.

"Could you elaborate something?"

"It's about Clovis, is it not?" C.C. looked at me and murmured, as if reading my thoughts. There was not a trace of anger or even annoyance on that ageless face of hers, only the blank expression I was already used to seeing on her face.

I did not like the fact that I could be so easily read by someone, even if that particular someone has been around for centuries. It was a sign of weakness, which I could not allow. Seeing as I had no other choice, I nodded in confirmation.

"You see, I did not lower myself to his level and simply tortured his body, I tortured his mind. It's a special ability of mine. By tricking his senses into feeling the torture he'd put me though, I broke him down completely, and he could see the horrible pain he had caused me. In his head, it had been going for hours, if not days, but in the real world, only a second had passed. To anyone inspecting his body, it would appear that he died naturally, peacefully. But of course, the truth is far from that. That's probably the reason why no one is allowed to publish the pictures of his body." She elaborated as asked, no trace of remorse or anything alike in her tone. Her features were peaceful, if not satisfied.

Perhaps I could not blame her for the lack of any remorse for Clovis. As much as it pained me to admit, Clovis deserved it all. He played with fire and burned himself. Or at least, that was what I wanted to convince myself was the truth. I could not help but feel sorry for my brother. A monster he most certainly was, but he was still my brother, a brother that had once been a caring and gentle person, just like Nunnally, who has always been fond of him.

The Vampire snorted and I realized I'd been staring into the wall, lost in my thoughts, which was obviously noticed by the immortal and I immediately knew what she was going to say, so the next sentence did not surprise me at all. "Don't tell me you feel sorry for that brat?"

Surprisingly, I found myself defending my late brother. "Brat or not, he's still my brother. Also, should we lower ourselves to the level of speaking ill of the dead?" I did not know what made me make such a rash decision, especially in front of her.

Not even now did her expression change. She still had that emotionless mask, and was not about to drop it any time soon. "I understand." She commented simply and offered nothing more. There was that wistful look again, and I decided not to probe any further.

I was confused, but I guess it was for the best after all. Last thing I needed was to get in a fight with an immortal who was clearly much stronger than me. I would never put Nunnally to that kind of risk. I was not concerned for my own safety - I could defend myself, which goes for Sayoko as well, but Nunnally on the other hand was utterly helpless and I could never forgive myself If I allow someone to hurt her because of me.

Not even my creator. I would rather die at her hands and throw away my life, peaceful world be damned! It would never be worth it if she was not there to cherish that world.

"You know," she spoke again after some time, "If you indeed continue with your plan for the rebellion, Nunnally is bound to get hurt, sooner or later."

I was not paying attention to her anymore, but as Nunnally's name spilled from her lips, I whipped my head towards her. What was she talking about? Nunnally was safe! Nobody knows our real identities, and she even has Sayoko to protect her, who was a ninja. I did my very best to assure her safety, and it's worked for 7 years. Why would it change now if no one were to find out my identity?

"What are you talking about?!" If I were in some other situation, I would've cringed at the alarmed tone, but right now, my mind was focused on only one thing; Nunnally. I couldn't care less if my maker laughed at me, or even got angry at me for that. Nunnally was the one thing I had left and I would burn all the bridges necessary only to save her. Including the one which connects me to C.C., nothing was worth more than Nunnally.

"We are not the only Vampires in the world." She explained with prompt, and I barely held back a snort. I assumed as much. Eradicating an entire race was impossible. To think otherwise was pure foolishness. Even Vampires are not an exception. "Some of them are working for Charles, and won't hesitate to kill your sister if they were to find out." The nonchalance in her voice was most disturbing, but then again, she did say that only I matter to her. The rest of my comrades were not her concern.

That did not mean this matter was not concerning. It was, extremely so even. If Charles had such powerful creatures at beck and call, ready to unleash them both at me and my sister, then I had better prepare for that. It was possible that my father would figure out my identity and try to get me by using Nunnally.

However, "That's the risk I'm willing to take. There's no way around it, and if it happens, then I'll abandon everything and get her back."

This time, it was C.C. who snorted. "Then you're more naïve than I thought."

I crossed my arms over my chest and uttered only one word as response for her comment. "Explain."

"Simple. If they were to catch your sister, do you really think they would keep her alive for you to rescue? They would either turn her into a ghoul or kill her." She dramatically paused as I tried to calm my nerves. Nunnally… a ghoul? A simple-minded slave? That was even worse than death, actually, it was death. The Nunnally I know and love would be gone forever, replaced by a slave in her body. The thought terrified me.

"Is that really what you want for your sister, Lelouch?" she asked quietly, her eyes glaring at my own, her gaze full of unspoken questions.

I shook my head and looked away from her. I did not know why, but it was uncomfortable, gazing into those cold eyes, the eyes of a killer. Before I could answer, I was forced to look into those golden eyes once again, as she lifted my chin, forcing me to look at her. Her touch was surprisingly gentle, nothing I would expect of a devious creature such as her.

The panic was gone from my body and I relaxed. Panicking would do nothing good, not in this situation. I did not know how it was gone so out of sudden, but I had a feeling C.C. had something to do with it.

"She's your Achilles' heel, Lelouch. We both know that." She nipped at my ear, and chills ran up my spine from the sensation. I barely stopped myself from releasing a low, embarrassing groan. Her breath smelled of spring, chilly and sweet. "But first, let's do something about your hunger, shall we?" It seemed like she was very aware of my reaction and smirked slyly and slowly began to undo the buttons on my shirt, her fingers leaving a burning, but oddly pleasurable trail on the skin of my chest she could uncover. This time I could not contain the moan that escaped my traitorous lips.

In that moment, I did not know what had possessed me, but I did not shy away from her touch, I openly welcomed it, despite the fact that I even I realized this was out of character for me, but I could not force myself to stop her. The pleasure was not the same as the one blood could provide, and I doubted anything could replace that accursed red liquid, but it was something I have never experienced before, something I welcomed.

"You see…" she breathed onto my neck, grazing her fangs and nuzzling it. It was a strange feeling, but I could not say it was not pleasurable. "Blood is not the only way we can quench our thirst, as I'm sure you already know…" she licked my neck and blew on it, causing me to shudder at the sensation. She knew how to please a man, and was not afraid to show it to me.

Reacting on an instinct I did not know I possessed, I tangled my hand into her hair and ducking my head down, I connected our lips together, her sweet taste overwhelming me. I felt her smirk and return the kiss with, if possible, even more passion. She nipped at my lips, and our tongues battled for dominance, neither one of us planning on giving the other the pleasure of winning even this little battle.

Shoving me down on the bed, she straddled me almost immediately and began to rake her fingers on my chest sensually, occasionally brushing them against my nipples. Not to be outdone, I ran my hands all over her, our lip-lock never broken. She moaned, the sound muffled by my mouth, but the vibration was sweet all the same.

After a couple of minutes she broke the kiss. I let out a groan of protest but she silenced me by trailing those soft lips down my neck and collarbone, kissing my skin and creating wonderful sensations I've never felt before. Feeling confident all of a sudden, I unbuttoned her own shirt with haste, eager to touch her, to feel her. I was surprised to find her completely bare beneath the shirt, but it only served in making my actions easer. Almost as if she had anticipated this… I must have reacted to the new revelation somehow, for she kissed me again, silencing the part of my brain still working.

Rest assured, for the rest of the night was something I won't be forgetting any time soon.

Act III: The Decision

"Planning already?" her voice rich with sleep, the immortal woman regarded to me, still lying on my bed, a comforter the only shield against the chilly morning.

I gave her a side glance and nodded. I suppose there's not harm in explaining my plans to her, especially not after all we'd done yesterday. "Yes. After all, the meeting with the rebels is today. I have to plan my actions carefully, as I still need them to help me."

She yawned and helped herself with some coffee Sayoko had brought to my room. The trusty main hadn't commented on the green haired beauty in my bed, but only gave me a small smile and left. Knowing her, Nunnally was already informed of the fact, and was likely preparing to tease both of us, myself mostly, knowing her.

"Technically, you don't really need them or their approval. " C.C. commented, sipping at her coffee.

I instantly knew what she was getting at, and immediately dismissed the idea. Snorting, I answered her.

"I don't have no desire for mindless slaves if that's what you're implying. They couldn't do anything without my instructions, rendering them hopeless in the situations I'm not able to predict- ambushes, for example. Besides, it's so much more interesting to see them make slaves of themselves out of their own free will."

Not surprised at my answer, the Vampire leaned back on the bed, still idly sipping at her cup of coffee. "However, as slaves they wouldn't be able to betray you or disobey you." She pointed out.

I relaxed on the chair, now fully facing the woman. "It has its advantages, true, however, why would they betray me if I give them no reason to do so? As for disobeying, I'm not that arrogant to think my actions would be unmistakable. Disobeying can be good in some situations." I argued

"You do have a point." She sighed, "However, it still depends on the circumstances. You never know what could happen."

I smirked slightly at the small win over the Vampire. Winning against her still left a pleasant taste in my mouth, for which reasons I still do not know. "Moving on, I'll have them meet me in a train, since Tokyo Tower is a bit too risky, not to mention crowded. Plus, it adds to the dramatic effect I want to show them. Since it's a train, there will be very few security cameras, if not at all."

"It will also limit the time you have to persuade them to join you. However, knowing you, you've already taken that into consideration. Smart, I must admit."

I felt pleasant warmth in my chest at the compliment, but otherwise made no move to acknowledge it.

Taking a sip of my own earl grey tea, I continued, "Judging from the profiles Jeremiah sent me, I think Kallen and Ohgi are the most likely ones who will join me right away. The rest of them should follow suit. If their leader trusts me, it's only a matter of time when they do too."

"What about your powers and Vampire origin? Are you going to keep them in the dark about it?" she asked with vague interest in her voice and I frowned at the question. Truth be told, I have already considered the possible consequences for both of those cases.

Seeing as my father has over one third of the world in the palm of his hand, I knew C.C. was telling the truth about other Vampires working for him. She had no possible reason to lie to me. Having that in mind, I was not as stupid to think he wouldn't figure who I was over time, and my army is bound to find out the truth eventually, whether I like it or not, for my actions will seem like miracles to them. It would be way better if they would hear the truth from my own mouth rather from my enemies, as then they would know the risks and could not blame me for not telling.

It would certainly make the task of earning their trust way harder, but should benefit me in the future. It was better this way, as they could betray me in the worst possible moment. Like this, they would at least respect me out of fear, and would not dare to oppose me, at least before I would find out about their plans and stop them from plaguing the rest of my future forces.

My identity, however, is probably a greater problem, but I already have a couple of plans on how to deal with it when the time comes. Planning that far ahead was not a good idea, even for me.

"Yes. It would make things more risky, but I can lose way more if I don't tell them. It's an investition for the future. I'd rather preserve the future of my rebellion, and keeping them in the dark about it would not help my case for too long. Of course, not everyone will know the truth - only the core members, as others could rat me out to Britannia and ruin my plans."

If she was surprised at my answer, she did not show it, settling for an indifferent mask. "I see your point. However, at least allow me to come with you to the meeting and help you in case something goes wrong." she proposed, to my great surprise.

Smirking, I answered. "Do you think I'm that weak that I cannot defeat a few of poorly trained terrorists? My, I'm hurt." I feigned a pained expression at the end.

Recognizing my remark as teasing, she smirked in return. "It's nothing like that, but I don't want to miss your big reveal, as I have hope in you and your flare for the dramatics."

"Why thank you, milady." I mockingly gave a small stage bow. "In that case, you are very welcome to join me and enjoy the show I'm going to be providing."

"I'm looking forward to it." she said, and added after a while, "Shouldn't you be in class?"

I chuckled lightly. "No. It's P.E. and I'm not about to break the habit of skipping it just because I'm a Vampire."

Act IV: The Fateful Meeting

I stood in the front of the train, dressed in my costume with C.C. sitting behind me, pretending to be one of the passengers. As I would have to introduce her later, she was wearing a face mask and a wig, just in case. The security cameras were shut off and other passengers geassed. The stage was ready; I only had to wait for the other participants in our little play.

I wasn't surprised to find their whole cell present, I wondered if they took me for an idiot; they were rather easy to spot, even without actually seeing their faces. Their whole appearance practically screamed "I'm a resistance member". Oh well, even more things to point out to them and make them realize how hopeless they truly are without me and my advanced planning. Had it not been for me, they wouldn't have survived Shinjuku, and for that, they're indebted to me and I plan on collecting all of it. Every last bit of it.

The gasp of the red haired girl echoed in my ears as she stepped into the front wagon. To any other being here, it would be barely noticed, but it was clear as the ringing of bells in my ears, for I was not a normal human and never will be. I smirked behind the mask at the shocked faces of her comrades as they followed suit and came in. Oh yes, I could certainly get used to this.

"We-were you the one in Shinjuku?" Kallen asked shakily, and I saw the leader, Ohgi, move his hand to his pocket, where I could see the outline of a gun. I frowned. If they thought they could intimidate me, they were dead wrong.

"Yes." I nodded in answer. "I am the one who arranged the cease-fire, and made sure Clovis will never hurt anyone again. It was my duty as a person who fights for justice." I searched one of my pockets, and was greeted with a gun when I looked up again. I narrowed my eyes. Hm... so that's how they want to play? Completely fine with me.

It was the other redhead, Shinichiro Tamaki, according to the data Jeremiah sent me. Barely finished high school, worked at a computer factory, no family. Arrested several times for intoxication and starting fights. A fine example of a simple brute. Nothing I couldn't handle, both physically and psychically. Just for the show, I decided to use only words in order to stop him. After all, he was not the only one with a gun on his person, and I couldn't risk that new power C.C. was talking about earlier.

"I apologize if I've done anything to upset you, but is there really a reason for you drawing that gun?" I asked calmly, and saw the redhead's eyes widen slightly.

He had obviously not expected me to be so calm about it. His grip on the gun tightened and he grunted in response, "Wearing that mask is enough of a reason! Why don't you loose it and then we'll talk!"

The rest of their little group looked shocked at the scene, frozen in place. "What are you doing Tamaki? Put that down!" Kallen shouted, and woke the others from their little daydream. The redhead did not listen, though and I chuckled lightly, causing them all to look at me in wonder.

"It's alright, really." I offered, getting ready to strike and teach the fool a lesson once and for all. I would not allow myself to lower to his level and assault him. "Tell me, what makes me so suspicious in your eyes? I saved you all in Shinjuku and even stopped Clovis from committing a crime again. Don't believe me? Well, have a look at this." I threw a cravat at the redhead, who caught it. It was the cravat Clovis had on him when C.C. killed him. I had previously spilled some blood on it, just for the dramatic effect.

"This is Clovis's cravat!" Ohgi gasped.

"Indeed. Will you please listen to what I have to say now?" I asked and the redhead put the gun down begrudgingly glaring at me all the while.

"You see... Britannia will never fail if you continue this petty little act of yours."

Tamaki raised his gun again and yelled in protest, "What do you mean by that? Who are you calling 'petty'? Look at your outfit first, ya freak!"

The urge to throttle that moron was almost overwhelming, but thankfully, for both his and my sake, my self-control prevailed and I had to take a deep breath to relax. "What I'm implying is that little acts of terrorism will bring nothing good to you or the Japanese people. It practically gives the Britannians even more reasons to detest you and make your life even harder." I elaborated calmly, as if talking to a child, which this man practically was.

"Then what do you suggest we do? Wait around doing nothing, bowing our heads to Britannians our whole lives!?"

I shook my head. "Nothing of the sorts. Although, for an average civilian that choice of action would probably benefit them the most. However, you are different. You gave up on that kind of lifestyle and choose the path of a fighter."

They were mulling over my words, but I knew they all agreed with me. "If you wish to have even the slightest chance at challenging Britannia, join me!"

"We don't even know your name!"

Ah, that was a fair point. The Tamaki person had stopped me before I could properly introduce myself. "I apologize for not stating my name earlier. I am Zero!"

"...Zero?"

"Zero." I nodded. "I am not a person, but an idea! Zero is nothing, but at the same time everything! I have the power to bring down Britannia, and will not hesitate in my quest. But for that, I need assistance. As you may know, a lone man cannot challenge a pack of wolves alone, no matter how powerful he might be, for he could bring down one of the wolves, but the rest of the pack would kill him. However, once he attacks with his allies the situation changes drastically! Yes, there would be sacrifice, a couple of men could die, but they would only help their allies in defeating the pack!"

They were staring at me, as if confused. Could it be possible that the words I'd used were too complicated for them to comprehend? Were they truly this foolish?

"You said you had a 'power' that could defeat Britannia, right? What is it?" One of them spoke out, the female one, Inue if I am not mistaken.

This was the moment I either gain or lose everything. I saw C.C. get ready to attack, and she gave me a small smirk. I too prepared, geass at bay and hands ready to knock the guns out of their hands. "It is a trump card I'm always ready to use, my last line of defense if you will. That is one thing the Emperor and I share - the Power of Geass."

"What is this 'geass' thingy?"

"It is something very dangerous if it comes in the wrong hands, like the Emperor's for example. Using it, he had secured his position as the next Emperor and it's one of the reasons why he seems untouchable, but it is far from the truth, as even he could lose to another Geass user rather easily." I explained with prompt. I did not know what exactly my father's Geass was, but for now it was not important. My Geass is the one which will be in the spotlight, and I could always lie to them about his. For now, they couldn't see me hesitating.

"Is it a weapon of some sort?"

"I guess you can say it is." I confirmed, and could swear I saw their eyes shine as they went through the possibilities. Too bad I'll have to disappoint them, as only i am capable of using the power. " I can force people to do my bidding, for my power is the Power of Absolute Obedience. Clovis was one of the first people I've used it on. I think you can already guess what my request was."

"... the cease-fire?" Kallen muttered

"I understand if you do not believe me, but I shall demonstrate it tonight, when I rescue Suzaku Kururugi, without a single injury on anyone's part."

"How can we know that you won't use it on us, too?" Tamaki asked again, and the rest of them nodded, expecting my answer.

I laughed, the voice modulator I had put into the mask making it even worse for the rebels. "As every power, it is not without its limits; I have to look you in the eyes for it to work, and as you can see, I have this mask preventing me from doing just that, even if I wanted to, which I do not. Would I really waste my time explaining all this to you if I wanted to use it on you?"

"I guess not..." Ohgi replied, still a little scared of me.

I sensed another question lingering on their lips, and decided to indulge them on the topic. "You see, you might ask why I don't simply use the Power on everyone and spare myself the trouble, but the answer is a very simple one; I do not enjoy using the power when I don't have to, I dislike the idea of mindless slaves, which is why it's my very last resort."

"What about the passengers? They seem way too quiet for my liking!" Another one quipped in, Sugiyama I believed.

I wanted to roll my eyes at the sheer absurdity of the question. With all the information I have told them, they should be able to figure it out on their own. They weren't the brightest of the sorts, I guess. "They're under my Geass. Their order is to ignore anything suspicious in this train. I think this is proof enough for you of my honesty?"

"But you said it was your last resort! Why use it on them?" The idiotic redhead questioned yet again, gesturing at the blank faces of the passengers as they sat, ignoring us all.

"I had no other choice, and after all, what harm could this possibly result in?" I replied, and added, "Your stop is near, my friends. Anyone who is interested in helping me free Kururugi is welcome to join me at the Junkyard in Shinjuku."

"Alright." Ohgi nodded, "We'll think about all this, Zero. We owe you at least that after all you've done for us and the people of Japan. I cannot promise that anyone will come, but I promise we'll think hard about it.. Also, while I still do not trust you, I thank you for telling us all this instead of enslaving us." He bowed and left the wagon with his friends in tow.

**This is the longest chapter so far, but still slow as always. What can I say? I'm a slow writer.**

**I'd like to thank my beta, Draconias, for all the ideas he's provided me with, and I encourage you to check out his stories, especially if you love Nunnally.**

**Until next time,**

**-The Demon Prosecutor**


	5. Saving Private Kururugi

_**The Tale of Blood and Geass**_

* * *

_Chapter V: Saving Private Suzaku Kururugi_

* * *

**Act I: The Deed**

* * *

The lights were almost blinding from where I was standing, washing over me and placing me in the spotlight. I was atop of the car that I had the rebels build from scratch. At first they were rather confused by me having the blueprints, but I wiggled my way out of that one rather easily; saying I recognized the manufacturer and got the blueprints on the internet. With my gambling money, I could've bought a dozen of them, but why waste money when I could have them build it for me? It was a test of sorts, to see what they were capable of, and I was pleasantly surprised to find them experienced in that field as well. Of course, the car was a mere rip-off of the original, made to look like Clovis's transport from afar. The engine was barely working, and the paint was rather poorly done. However, the spotlight won't be on the car itself, it was a mere means of catching their attention.

I had Ohgi drive the car, as he was still wary of me, and not to mention a poor pilot. C.C. was hidden and armed with a sniper rifle, ready to shoot the Purists' knightmares. I had not a shred of doubt in her abilities, and considered my back safe. While I did not expect her to actually do anything besides watching and enjoying the show, I did not complain as she showed me the rifle and pointed at the building she would be hiding in. I did not want to know how much of my money that rifle had cost me, but did not dare complain. I could find another use for the rifle some other day, right now, an extra gun could not hurt, despite the situation being in control. Jeremiah had been already instructed on how to handle the situation, and of all my moves.

Villetta was in one of the two Sutherlands sent to guard the prisoner. The other one was piloted by Kewell Soresi, one of Jeremiah's henchmen, but much different from him. While Jeremiah was not truly a racist, Kewell was one of the most cruel soldiers, and had no true loyalties to the Crown, but to his own family. Apparently, his hatred for the numbers brought him here, in this area. Jeremiah had to let him join the parade, as it would be too suspicious otherwise. Even with him, the scene would be rather suspicious to me if I were on the other side, but to average civilian's eyes, this was a parade, with the guards being a formality. Only three Knightmare frames, a few VTOLs, and a bunch of useless infantry. Jeremiah himself was in one of the Sutherlands and readied himself for the play.

Kallen was nervous, it did not take a genius to figure it out. I wanted to reassure her, but it was too late now. The spotlight was on me, and I could not take time to address anyone, not even her. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her flinch as Jeremiah finally opened his hatch and showed his face for the whole World to see, shouting loudly, "What is the meaning of this, Eleven scum!?" He demanded of me, and I rewarded him with a small, approving smile at his very convincing act, not that he would be able to see it under my mask.

"Lord Jeremiah, it is a pleasure to meet you." I gave him a small, mocking bow, " I am here to help you realize the mistake you've made." explained I, and enjoyed the sweet confused murmurs in the crowd.

Jeremiah crossed his arms on his chest and made no move to return the courtesy. "What kind of mistake are you speaking of? The only mistake I am able to see is the one your mother had made when she gave birth to you." He replied with a confident smile and caused the whole crowd to go will with laughter.

It was a good touch, I admitted. Ignoring the rather rude comment, I addressed the first question instead. "Tell me, Lord Jeremiah, how did our beloved Prince die?"

Immediately, the confident smirk was gone and his features darkened. Obviously, the crowd had noticed the change, and all eyes were on him. "I fail to see the importance in that. The manner of his death is not the issue here, it's the fact that he is dead and buried, thanks to this piece of thrash over there!" He growled and pointed at the gagged and bound Suzaku, who looked confused.

I shook my head, and pointed out a very simple fact. "Tell me, Lord Jeremiah, if it truly was not an issue, why doesn't the press have the autopsy report or the pictures of his body? Surely, the press would kill for such info. That is a glaring contradiction in your testimony."

"Do you really think that people would love to see a dead body, a body of a prince no less?"

I clicked my tongue. "Please, the media will put anything in the headlines if it means they would sell. And what would sell more than that?" I pointed out, but I was not done yet. "You see, my point is, if there is no way to confirm the method of his death, there must be a possibility that there wasn't a murder at all! What if he died naturally? Would he really appreciate you framing an Eleven for something he did not do?"

"Alright, I had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but..." Jeremiah took a deep breath and readied himself for the next part of our scheme. I liked this part, it was the one which would shatter the whole theory of Suzaku being the murderer. "His highnesses body was simply ruined. He did not have half his arm, and a dozen knife wounds, his body was in such a poor state that I could not bring myself to allow the public to see them. His watch even stopped at the time of his death, 17:11."

I nodded. "I see your point Lord Jeremiah, and would've wholeheartedly agreed to it if there was not for a very vital piece of evidence, which is, unfortunately for you, in my possession. It is the very first picture of Clovis's body you've taken before rearranging the scene. Do you want me to show it to the World and witness the shame of your Prince?"

As planned, Jeremiah visibly stiffened and began swearing angrily. "How someone like you knows of something like that, I do not wish to know. Tell me, madman, what do you want?"

"A simple trade. My silence for Suzaku Kururugi."

"You want me to allow you to take the Prince's killer!? Are you mad?" Jeremiah yelled.

I shook my head. "I thought we have already established that Suzaku Kururugi is no killer. To prove that, I'm ready to show you another picture of the scene, as well as the autopsy report, signed by your own hand, Lord Jeremiah. Is this farce really necessary anymore? I am growing rather tired of this little game, so, you either free your prisoner and let me take him, or I will reveal the whole truth about Prince Clovis's meddlings and his Project Orange." Holding up a hand, I stopped him from talking and answered another question his companions were surely asking themselves. "Should you kill me or not honor our deal, all the evidence will be sent to all major press and posted on the internet. So, what do you say, Lord Jeremiah?"

His lips were pressed into a thin line and eyes hard with thought. "Damn you!" he swore, "Release the prisoner, this is an order!" He yelled at the soldiers guarding Suzaku. They were reluctant to comply, but did as told nevertheless, and soon I had Suzaku next to me.

As we prepared to take our leave, I shot back one last remark. "Fear me, Britannia, for I am Zero, the man who WILL bring you down!" With that said, I pressed a button, and coloured smoke poured out, concealing us from their guns as we made our escape.

* * *

**Act II: The Aftermath of a Rescue**

* * *

I felt disgust slowly creeping, building up in me, faster the more I looked at the bruised form of my best friend. He was marred in cuts and bruises, some of them yellow, and some blue, startlingly fresh. Of course, they couldn't be seen on the cameras or by someone other than his guards, hidden under make up. They did not want the World to see the rough treatment he had received, and tried to cover it up. His clothes were filthy from our escape, and some parts soaked in blood.

"I see that they've treated quite badly, Private." I began, eyeing his form. Before he could answer, I continued, "Do you still wish to remain a loyal dog to Britannia after all they've done? Can you not see that Britannia is rotten to the core?"

To my surprise, he shook his head. "I see your point, Zero. Britannia has to change, but it can be done from within."

Oh the fool, he's still the same, old, predictable Suzaku Kururugi. I laughed at the idea and he twitched. The voice modulator I've put in the helmet must have made the laugh quite a torture for poor Suzaku. "Change Britannia from within? Now that's a good joke." I laughed his statement off, and he frowned at me.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He demanded harshly, clearly angry that I'd dismiss his ideals so easily. I did not know what he expected me to say. To applaud him for his bravery and buy him a beer? To willingly turn myself in so he could raise in rank? He was way too childish for my liking, blind to the obvious faults in his logic.

"What I mean, Suzaku Kururugi, is that your plan is not possible." I clarified and those green eyes of his were suddenly full of unsuppressed anger. "Britannia is a nation that hates differences and drunk of power. Do you really think that you could become a Knight with your status as an honorary britannian, let alone a Knight of the Round? The only one who the Emperor will ever listen is Bismarck, his Knight of One, and even he doesn't have the power to make the Emperor change his mind. Even if you became his Knight of One, which could never happen, as the Emperor is way too prideful to take an Eleven as his personal bodyguard, what could you possibly do for the Japanese?"

He gritted his teeth in frustration. "I could do way more than you can!" he spat.

I raised an eye brow. Was he that deep in his delusions? "How so?" I asked with mirth dripping from every word.

"Don't you mock me! As Knight of One, I will choose Area 11 to rule and abolish the racism! That will give hope to other elevens who will follow my steps and become Knights of the Round and help Japan. Lloyd said I'm the best pilot he's ever seen and I will continue to pilot the Lancelot once I'm freed and help Britannia crush both you and all of the resistance."

I blinked, although he could not see it from under my mask. If this wasn't tragic, it would be so funny. His plan was barely possible at the best. Even at 10, I had better planning skills than Suzaku at 17, it would seem. I clenched a fist to keep myself from throttling the blabbering idiot. I bet even that stupid redhead, Tamaki would've made a better plan.

"Kururugi, if you really think that your plan is any good, then you're more of a fool than I thought you were."

He gave me a smile and turned on his heel, heading for the exit. "Maybe I am a fool, but I want to fight for what I believe in. If my actions could help my people just a bit, then I can die happily."

"The path you've chosen will only kill you, Kururugi and the next time we meet it will be as enemies. I hope you can realize the error of your ways." I spat with distaste, watching his slowly retreating back as he offered me no response.

I do not know for how much I've been standing there, but I could not believe it. I knew Suzaku was undeniably naive, but to this extent... I did not want to face him in the battlefield, for he was my oldest friend. Getting him to my side would've been preferable, but now he left me no choice but to show him the error of his ways myself. No matter how much I despised the idea of being enemies with him, it was the only way I could have a chance at winning him over. Foolish boys become foolish men, and foolish men are easy to manipulate.

"Uh... Zero?" Kallen called out, stopping my train of thought. I was grateful for that, as thinking of Suzaku any more would only serve in giving me a headache.

"Yes, Kallen?" I replied, my voice confident once more, betraying nothing of my true feelings. She was a welcomed distraction.

"Are you sure letting him go was a good choice?"

I jumped down from my spot and walked towards her. "I'm not saying it was a necessarily good choice, but it was the only one there is." I replied. What could I have done instead? Forced him to stay? What would it gain me? Letting him go was truly the only thing that could've been done.

She nodded. "I know, but... isn't he dangerous? I mean, he wants to serve Britannia despite all!"

I smirked a bit. So she was listening, huh? Interesting. "And how would you know that?"

Kallen immediately looked away, and blushed in shame. "W-Well, I was just worried that Kururugi would try to kill you! He did not look very happy when we rescued him, so I was afraid he'd take to take you in!"

So she was worried about me? An unnecessary, but rather sweet gesture. It brought a smile on my lips even if she couldn't see it. Instead, I rested my hand on her shoulder, and even at such a simple gesture, she blushed even more. "Thank you, but there's no need to be worried about me. I think we should meet up with Ohgi, yes?"

"About that... the others are here as well. They were in another room when we came back."

"It's no bother. The more the merrier, correct?" I replied lightly. It would seem like that other plan worked as well. They should stick by my side now, seeing the possibilities they have with me. I am certain they do not trust me yet, but it's a good start. Smirking, I made my way to the rebels.

It was no surprise for either of us to see them celebrating. They had a very good reason after all, rescuing Kururugi from Britannia's clutches was an almost impossible task in their eyes, yet I did it without so much of a trouble. I was certain I made the whole act seem as something very simple, like brewing coffee. While I did not expect them to show up right after the deed, I certainly welcomed it. I could sway them in my direction more easily now that they're high on victory.

"My friends," I exclaimed, gaining the attention of the people present. Even the fool mouthed Tamaki was there, though he did not look exactly pleased with the turn of the events. I frowned. What could the fool want now? "It is a surprise to find you all here, how did you know where we would be?"

They all turned to look at me, and it was only then that I noticed small bite marks on all of their necks. I blinked, believing it all was just a trick of the eye. Looking again, the spots were still there, very faint and hard to notice even for my ehanced eyes. It could not be...

"I told them the news myself, Zero, after all, wouldn't it be benefical if you were to celebrate together? You've acomplished quite a feat, although it is a shame you had to free the person you've all worked so hard to save." A new voice joined in, and I immediately recognized who it belonged to. I grit my teeth. That witch... she just had to bite them, hadn't she? If they were to find out, it would be a mess. That smirk of hers, she was just inviting me to question her decision, but I knew better than to wake a sleeping lion.

The rebels' eyes widened at the new piece of information and they looked at me in surprise. "You mean Kururugi is gone? What the hell, man?" Tamaki asked, demanding an answer.

I sighed. And there I was hoping I could talk to them for a bit before revealing that little piece of information. "What do you suggest I should have done, Tamaki? Held him against his will and forced him to join? Besides, even if he did agree to join me, I would've told him to get back to his court marshall. He knows, as well as I do, that the Honorary Britannian system would take the fall if he was not prosecuted and found innocent. With my reveal, the new Viceroy will conduct another investigation, this time a proper one, and find no traces of evidence leading towards Kururugi."

The stupid man was not yet about to give up, "Well, why didn't you use your power on him then? Or is it that your power is actually all fiction and no proof?" He taunted, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kallen raise a hand. Understanding what she was about to do, I quickly caught her hand before it could land on Tamaki.

"Have you already forgotten what I've told you? This power is as much a curse as much as it is a gift. Do you you truly believe that I enjoy stripping people of their freedom and forcing them to do my bidding? Do you believe I'm that heartless? Even I have morals, damaged as they are. Besides, let's say I did use it on him, a slave is useless in a battle. What would happen in an ambush while I cannot order him what to do? He would die. That's why I do not wish to have an army of slaves. While he is naive right now, war makes men out of boys, and washes their naivety away. He'll join us one day, I can promise you that."

"If you say so." He grumbled but settled down.

Ohgi cleared his throat awkwardly and stood up."Zero... while I am thankful for this, you have to understand that this alone cannot clear all of my doubts. You remind me a lot of Naoto, our former leader, which is why I'm willing to give you a chance, despite not fully trusting you." Naoto? Hm... I'll have to ask Jeremiah about this 'Naoto' person. Maybe there's something I could use in his dossier.

"Of course," I nodded, "You wouldn't be much of a good leader if you trusted me right away. Trust is something that must be earned, and not given away freely. I fully intend to show you what I'm capable of, especially now that a new Viceroy is coming, doubtless someone better than Clovis, and more of a challenge."

"Who do you think is going to be the next Viceroy?"

I considered the question for a moment. According to Jeremiah, the new Viceroy was going to arrive in a couple of days, but with this disgrace, he was informed that the Viceroy will be arriving in two days from now, after they finish their own conquest, along with the new Sub-Viceroy. Judging from that, it was easy to deduce who the next Viceroy will be. "Cornelia li Britannia, the Witch of Britannia no less. Unlike the other members of the Royal family, she actually cares for some of them, including Clovis." Knowing her, she will take Zero as an obstacle only she could get rid of, along as a personal challenge. That woman has always loved her little war games, and I was a worthy opponent.

They all gasped in horror. "Why her of all people? We stand no chance against her!" Inue exclaimed in sheer horror,

"While it is true that she is a better opponent than Clovis, even she is not perfect. Until today, you did not believe saving Kururugi was possible, along with actually dealing a blow to Britannia in Shinjiku. Just imagine what we would be able to do if we were to expand, what an army we would be! Have faith, while it seems impossible right now, it does not mean it is not worth a try. Are you with me?" From under the mask, I smirked. I had them now. As if sensing my smirk, C.C. returned it with a sly smirk of her own.

The doubt was suddenly gone from their faces and they all raised nodded their approval. Seeing their approval, Ohgi finally spoke the words I've been waiting so long to hear. "Yes, Zero. We will fight beside you and help you free Japan." with a smile, he extended his hand, and I took it, shaking it to seal off the deal. No one said anything about freeing Japan. If I needed to destroy it in order to defeat Britannia and create a peaceful world for Nunnally, I'll gladly do it in a heartbeat, with a smile no less.

* * *

**Act III: The Sleeping Beauty**

* * *

"Big Brother?" she murmured into the pillow sleepily, reaching out a small, pale hand in my direction. I couldn't help the smile that adorned my face then. She was just so sweet and gentle, always worrying about other people, and not herself. It was funny how she could recognize me in the middle of the night, when my quiet footsteps were the only things that could be heard in the peace of the night, disturbing the perfectly crafted silence.

I gently touched the extended hand, careful not to wake her, running my fingers all over it, as I knew Nunally liked. I wonder how would she react if she knew what I am up to. Would she get angry at me and try to convince me to give up? Would she support me? Sometimes, even Nunnally was a wild card, and I did not care. I loved all of it. She was a little bundle of happiness, my own bubble where I could just forget everything about my life and spend time with her, making her smile.

If there was something I cared about, it was Nunnally and her only, after the loss of our beloved mother. I sighed. I truly missed her. All of her smiles, jokes, her gentle touch, even her stern look as she would chide me for doing something she disapproved of. She did not deserve to die like that, and Nunnally did not deserve to suffer an almost the same fate. It was perfectly logical of my mother that she would die protecting Nunnally. If only I was there… I could never forgive myself for allowing the whole massacre happen. It left a stinging, bitter taste every time I recalled that scene. Mother, lying in a pool of her own and Nunnally's blood, how lifeless her eyes were, along with Nunnally's horrified ones. It was a shame it was the last time I've seen her eyes open, with such amounts of horror and pain filling them instead of happiness. Nunnally of all people did not deserve that. If there was someone who deserved it that was our father, the Emperor.

"I love you, Big Brother…" she mumbled, obviously still sleeping, and held my hand closer to herself. I smiled yet again, a true, happy smile I could only put on for her, even if she could not be able to see it. There was nothing in the world I wouldn't give for her happiness, my life be damned. I pressed a kiss on her forehead, and untangled our fingers, ready to leave the room, but a sudden horrified whisper stopped me.

"N-No, Big Brother? Please, Big Brother stay with me, don't leave me…" I immediately turned around to look at her face, fearing that I had woken her. Fortunately, she did not make any other move to indicate she was awake, but seeing as she was frowning in her dream, I suspected the otherwise pleasant dream had turned out into something much worse.

"Shhh... It's alright, I'm here." I soother gently into her hair as I slowly got into the bed next to her, wrapping my hands around her in a careful embrace. I knew I could crush her if I did not pay attention, and it was something i could never forgive myself. Just as my hands enclosed round her body, she stilled and her breathing evened out once again. I wanted to sigh in relief but kept it inside, as even such quiet sounds could wake Nunnally, for her hearing was extremely good. As she slept, I began wondering whether she'll ever find the strength necessary to forgive me for all I've done, especially Clovis, who used to be our gentlest brother, always helping other people, asking nothing but for them to pose for his portraits in return. He painted everyone, from the Royal family members to simple maids, each piece done in the same way, so you could not recognize who was a princess and who was a maid. He also used to spend his free time with other famous painters, Britannian, European, he even had an African painter once if I am not mistaken, and practiced the ways of art with them. Once, Nunnally had even told me he was her favourite step-brother. It was no wonder, as they were very similar back then, with their beaming smiles and harmless jokes. Even if I will never admit it, I long for those way simpler times. However, a small part of my mind reminded me, there was no use in thinking about those times, as they are long gone and buried in my memory.

Sensing that Nunnally was sound asleep, I moved out of the bed and headed for my own room. Being up this late was bad enough as I still had school tomorrow. Even Vampires needed their sleep, especially after an exhausting day like this one. I admit, I still thought of Suzaku as a fool, but most of my anger was gone, replaced my mild annoyance. He had always been a fool, but I was sure I could sway him my way if I were to try. Not even he was such a fool, right? At least, I hoped.

"Quite splendid, I must admit. It was very amusing to watch, I'm only sorry I wasn't able to see your face as your friend refused you. I had a fun time imagining it, though." the witch said by the way of greeting as I entered.

I had no time for such follies. "Why did you bite them?" I asked impatiently, ignoring the extend glass of wine she was tempting me with.

"Who exactly? I am very old as you know, many people had the honor." Her face betrayed no emotion at all, not including the subtle amusement in her eyes. At the look on my face, she smiled coyly and put the wine in my hand. I took a sip from the glass and nodded. Yes, the taste was... exquisite. I was not blind to the sensation of it sliding down my throat slowly. I detected a faint taste of blood in it as well. Clearly, C.C. knew how to pick her wine.

"You know exactly who."

"You mean those rebels? Why, they wanted to celebrate, and we were all out of wine, so I decided to do them a kindness-"

"-and buried your fangs in their necks, sucking blood from them. How kind of you." I finished. I couldn't help the sarcasm in the tone, but she did not seem to mind.

"Oh yes," she agreed readily, without regret. I wondered if she was proud of herself, then shook it off. Is a cat proud when it eats a mouse? "It certainly made them more understandable of our case, did it not?"

I felt annoyed. Turning them into ghouls was the easiest route, but easy things usually don't come cheap. "Are they your ghouls now?" I questioned impatiently, not particularly pleased with the thought that my men were not in fact mine, but hers. I could not allow for her to have such leverage over me. While she was helping me and continuously showed me she was on my side, I could not yet fully trust her, no matter what she said.

"Don't you trust me, Lelouch?" She asked with a small pout, which quickly dispersed. "They're your men, and yours alone. Besides, I just wanted a quick sip. You're not exactly feeding me, you know? I knew you wouldn't have appreciated it if I were to feed on Sayoko or Nunnally, so I took them instead." At the mention of Nunnally's name, I subconsciously bared my fangs. I did not like how her name rolled off of C.C.'s lips.

"You can forget about ever turning Nunnally into a Vampire. She's far too gentle and loving for me to force her into that kind of fate." I said stubbornly.

"And if she choose so on her own? Lelouch, her being gentle will get her killed if you don't do something. Do you want that to happen?"

Nunnally would never choose that kind of life, she was not a monster like C.C., like me. I did not voice that thought, though." What could being a Vampire possibly help her?" I demanded instead. Even If already knew the answer, I had to hear her say it out loud.

"It would heal her. It'll be a slow process, but all her wounds would disappear."

"Even her legs?"

A nod. The offer seemed most generous, but I had no delusions that it was all that would happen. She's always hiding something from me, telling me one secret and holding back two more. If I understood correctly, even as a ghoul her legs and sight would heal, and C.C. could be playing me, using Nunnally as leverage. Even so, I was still hesitant. Nunnally deserved better than that.

"I'll... think about it." I said. In truth, until she tells me everything, I will not allow her to even touch Nunnally without my supervision.

Regardless, she gave me a smile. "Good." Despite myself, I felt a chill down my spine.

* * *

** Can't believe this story is getting more attention. Thanks guys, old and new readers. I'll try to update the new chapter on the 28th, as a present for you guys for my birthday. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**As always, I wish to thank my beta, Draconias for everything. **

**Happy Valentines day!**

**-The Demon Prosecutor**


	6. Only the Best Shall Prevail

_**The Tale of Blood and Geass**_

Chapter VI: Only the Best Shall Prevail

* * *

**Act I: The Orange **

* * *

My lips curled in displeasure as I listened to Jeremiah's most recent report. Apparently, the fool, Kewell, had tricked him into believing I, or rather Zero, had appeared in an old stadium, and how it would help repair his honor. He was still wary of Kewell, and thus did not believe him, but went along nevertheless. Once there, Kewell tried to kill him, but Suzaku and Villetta appeared and helped him defeat them.

My sister, Euphemia was with Suzaku, but Jeremiah did not know the reason. Apparently, she arrived before Cornelia, due to her still being busy in Africa, and used that time to have some fun. She had escaped her guards and spent the day with Suzaku, no less. Jeremiah did not surprise me by saying that the young soldier had jumped into his aid right away, forgetting that he was the one who had wanted to see him hanged for the deed he did not commit. That was so like Suzaku, in my opinion. At least this recent, self-sacrificing Suzaku. While Nunnally and I were still hostages, he was way different, if not worse than myself.

I wondered what could have changed him so much, shook him to the very core of his being and forced him to change completely. It was probably his father's death, but he seemed to take it well enough. His death had been unanticipated as well, shrouded in a veil of mystery, especially for my sister and me, who were still Britannian. He killed himself mere hours after declaring Japan would not surrender, stabbed himself in the stomach and died mere minutes after. I imagine how hard it was for Suzaku as he was the last one to see his father alive. Something smelled wrong in that soup, I knew even then, but did not question it due to my status.

I believed not even Kaguya could know, despite being one of the six houses of Kyoto. A sweet girl, but way too clingy for my taste. I ought to ask Jeremiah about her as well as Naoto. I could use the help from the six houses. I still needed more soldiers as well as knightmares, and if word got out that I had the Six houses behind my back, the numbers would jump.

I took a sip of my wine, it was an expensive sort, very old according to Jeremiah. We'd met in a small restaurant in the outskirts of Tokyo, for the sake of not being seen by anyone. The owner was an old Japanese man, and his restaurant had been ready to go bankrupt, but Jeremiah and I paid him well for both his silence and wares. He was too ecstatic to refuse and offered us one of the former VIP rooms, for which he had sworn had been visited by the former prime minister many times and brought us all the best food he had as well as his personal reserves of drinks if we needed them. I found the old man very generous and promised him we would bring more customers later.

It was not an empty promise - I was planning to use this place for my future army, as the owned seemed trustworthy enough. Even if he was not, it was nothing my geass would not correct. Haru Izumi, if I remember correctly. I had Jeremiah search for any valuable info for the man and he was a member of the Imperial Army, a former Colonel and very loyal. He was a perfect addition to my Knights, so I made a note to have him join in a few days.

Jeremiah seemed relaxed as well, sipping idly at his own glass and eating his portion of the food. "That's the end of my report, my lord." he finished.

I nodded and wiped at my mouth with a napkin. "Very good, Jeremiah." I said in approval, and he smiled at the compliment. He was a very simple person to please, at least when it's coming from me. It could be possibly linked to me being my mother's son. To be honest, I had not expected Jeremiah to join me so easily, I had even expected having to use my Geass on him, but his loyalty to my family was greater than his loyalty to the crown. I was grateful for that, a spy like Jeremiah was very useful in times like these. I shudder to think how harder it would be without him, but he was loyal to me and I knew how to appreciate that. Loyal men were rare these days, rarer than a non-racist Britannian.

"I would like for you to dig out all the info you can on a couple of people I have in mind." I began, and he nodded at the order. "As my prince commands."

I did not like it when he called me a Prince, as that part of me was long dead and buried, just like my mother. However, I could let him call me whatever he likes as long as he is on my side, I needed him and he was a very useful piece to have on the battlefield, both as an inside agent and as a warrior. "The first one is Naoto Stadtfelt or Kozuki, both names will suffice. He is brother to one of the rebels and it would seem like he was their leader. I want to know everything about him I could use to make those rebels trust me more."

"Understood. Shall I send the info on your personal computer or have Villetta deliver it?"

"My computer will suffice. The rest are all members of the Six Houses of Kyoto and I want you to do this in upmost secrecy. Even I only know thanks to my time spent while being with the Kururugi family" I had a betting pool with Kaguya, a cousin of Suzaku, we played the Japanese version of chess, and if I won, she would tell me everything I wanted to know, and if she won, I had to marry her. It was a risky bet, but I had so much to gain and little to lose. Endless pieces of information for an empty promise? A bargain. Of course, I won and she had to fill me in on everything that happened during my stay. At least she was fair to keep her promise.

"Of course." Jeremiah said when I had finished listing the names. Even after so many years, I still remembered all of their names. Even back then, I knew I needed allies, and that no one would help me just because I was a Prince and promised them land and riches if they were to help me. I was too prideful to become a Beggar Prince. Instead, I worked like spider, collecting information and exchanging it for other pieces of information I needed. It was a fair trade.

We continued our diner in peace after that, discussing other plans, including how he was to behave once Cornelia sets foot in Japan. "You shall act as if letting Suzaku go was the only solution, the only way Clovis's will could be respected. When she asks what could make you switch sides, you are to be hesitant at first, but show her this at last." I handed him a hand-written report, allegedly written by a Private Detective and former OSI agent, Syriel Fay.

His eyes widened for the tiniest bit as he read the letter, but afterward, he gave me an approivng smile. "Why milord, this is genius. It will give Cornelia some food for thought sure. She always loved both of you dearly, and with this, you can keep me at a high position and ready your sister. However, just how do you mean to make sure she won't give this to other members of the family, this is great news."

I gave him a smile. "Why, it's Cornelia. While this won't be enough to make her fully believe, it will plant seeds of doubt in her mind, and they will bloom with time as we feed her more evidence to support our claim. Syriel is, of course, fictional and wouldn't do if she finds out, so write a fake dossier and say he died just after handing Clovis this report. It will make Cornelia believe in it even more."

"I see." he said, "Princess Cornelia always checks her claims twice before revealing them. She won't tell anyone until she's sure, and by that time, she will be on our side."

"Exactly." It was a very well crafted plan, I prided myself. However, as any other plan, it sounded easier than it really was. I just hoped it did not sound too much easier. Cornelia was a stubborn woman, yes, but a family oriented one as well.

"Your majesty, you said Naoto Kozuki was dead?" Jeremiah suddenly asked and I switched my attention back to him. I narrowed my eyes. "Yes. Kallen said Clovis killed him." I answered.

He shook his head. "Impossible. He's in one of the lowest cells in Tokyo, but very much alive. Although only a few guards know about him, as nobody pays attention to prisoners anymore, mostly the ones bringing him food and water." He revealed and a grin almost split my face in half. Oh yes, I thought, this was certainly a good twist. Jeremiah averted his eyes from me and I quickly recovered. That grin must've had scared him. Hopefully, this Naoto will be a good pilot and a have some brains unlike half his group.

"Is there any way you can arrange for his security to be lax? Also, bonus points if you can get him blindfolded somehow." The last part was not really necessary as I could use my Geass to make him forget, but why waste the precious power? I could gain the trust of the whole group in one simple move. 'Risk' my life to save Naoto's , have some shots fired by the geassed guards to create the illusion of fighting my way through and then pay them a little visit in their hideout, Naoto in hand. I could even imagine their faces.

He shrugged. "It's always lax, as no one ever tries to free them. I can arrange for him to be blindfolded and tied down as well, if you need it. However, may I ask why? You have that plotting look on your face."

"To gain their trust, what else? I'm sick of betrayal. Plus, if he has a tenth of Kallen's talent for piloting, he would be a very useful piece in my game." I sat up, ready to go. I had other plans to attend to and time was, as always, of great essence. Today was the perfect day for rescuing him.

He sat up as well and bowed deeply. "As my lord commands. I'm sure no one will even notice his disappearance, and the cameras will be experiencing a glitch tonight."

* * *

**Act II: Another Rescue**

* * *

I glared at C.C.'s back as I did some final touches on my disguise. She just had to insist to come with me, hadn't she? I was not a small child who always needed a parent to help him with the smallest of tasks. That part of me never actually existed, not even during my time as a Prince. I had to be graceful, my mother would say, without letting people know I need help. That would a weak person do, but not a Prince. Back at the task at hand, we were preparing for our second rescue this week, but much less graceful I fear, along with being boring.

While saving Suzaku was still dangerous even if it was a directed play, as a thousand things could've gone wrong, Kewell losing patience before time, soldiers refusing to let Suzaku go, someone shooting the canister, and many more, this was a simple task, like taking water from a well. Get in, geass the guards, get Naoto out of his cell, shoot a few shots, get out, get to the rebels. Even than simpleton, Tamaki, could do this, with his eyes closed. Even so, Jeremiah had supplied us with some spare uniforms and two guns. I did not even bother with silencers as the so-called 'Black cells' were deep underground, so that even gunshots could not be heard.

"Are you ready, C.C.?" I questioned, putting on my gloves. I had the Zero costume tucked safely in the van we're going to use to transport him into their old hideout. Wearing it would doubtless draw unwanted attention and needlessly slow our movements. As much as I loved the look of it, it was not very pragmatic.

She readied her gun and gave me a smirk over her shoulder. "Ready as I can be."

"Good." I commented and used the ID card to get the elevator doors open. As we jumped in, I pressed the button for the very last floor and typed the password needed. Not everyone had access to this part of the Bureau

The elevator door opened and I adjusted to the darkness more quickly than I believed possible. I was grateful for my Vampire abilities, as like this, our escape would be a piece of cake. Darkness seemed like our natural habitat, and I liked the cloak of darkness that would hide me from the guards. While I did expect security to be lax, I was not expecting this. One of the guards was sleeping soundly on the top of his desk and it took me only a moment to break his neck. It went with a crack that echoed loudly in the quiet room.

"Larry, are you eating crackers again?" A voice joined in, and I stood still as a statue. Before his lamp could uncover me. "Damn it, why is it so dark in here?" he cursed and turned on the light.

His eyes widened as he saw me and he made a move to salute, most likely a reflex, before C.C.'s hands closed round his throat and forced him to look at me in the eye.

"Obey." I ordered simply and watched as he relaxed in her grip. Even now, the way the power worked made me weak in the knees, how they would just relax and listen to my every command, even the proudest of men. "How many guards are here?" I questioned.

He looked at me with those blank eyes and words spilled mechanically from his mouth. "Four counting Larry and me. Isaac is having fun with the Naoto guy and Brandon is most likely passed out on the floor. He never could manage his drink."

So, the only one left is Isaac. He was probably interrogating Naoto, as it would involve him blindfolded and tied up."After we escape with the prisoner you will take this gun and kill Isaac and yourself. However, do not make it seem like suicide. More like a fight of sorts. For now, just sit there and wait." I ordered hastily and left the room with C.C. in tow.

Naoto's cell was in the far left, one of the last ones. The cells' name was very fitting, as the double glass was black as night, but allowed only the outsiders to be able to look at the inmates, but the inmates otherwise saw only black and heard nothing. It was a place for the criminals waiting their execution, mostly terrorists and murderers. It pleased me that they weren't able to look at me, as they were quite disturbing to look at.

When we arrived in front of his cell, Naoto was there, gagged and bound as Isaac beat him.

I cleared my throat to gain Isaac's attention as Naoto recovered from the kick, seemingly dizzy with pain. I fired a couple of shots as C.C. knocked him out. It seemed having her help was not so bad after all.

I took the gag out of his mouth and he coughed, spitting blood all over the table. Out of the corner of my eye I saw C.C. lick her lips at the sight. I made a face. I had already anticipated it, so I drank some blood before we went, but nothing too much that could kill the person I was drinking from. "Naoto Kozuki?" I asked as I worked on the binds on his hands. It was a needless question, but I asked nevertheless.

"Yeah.." he answered quietly, his voice raspy due to lack of use. Without even waiting for my sign, C.C. pressed a bottle of water against his lips and he drank soundly, like a man in the desert finally finding cool water after days of aching thirst. It wouldn't surprise me as Britannian prisons weren't know for caring for their prisoners, especially numbers. Within half a minute the bottle was empty and he eased back on his chair. "Thanks... I needed that." he mumbled as I finally finished my work and set his hands free. I grasped at his hand as he tried to remove the blindfold.

His head whipped towards me in alarm . "Best not do that. We're pretending to get you out for questioning, and it would be suspicious without it." I explained and he nodded at my explanation. "Yeah, I guess. Thanks you guys."

"Thank us after we're on a safe distance. For now, just be quiet." It was C.C. who spoke and I helped him on his feet and handed him over to C.C. as I fired more shots, and Isaac woke from his position on the floor and yelled. I kicked him in the head once more and fired more shots, this time causing the guard from before to appear. His eyes were red from the command and he started fighting with Isaac and they made it sound like it was me who was fighting them as C.C. ran, while I covered them.

She pushed him inside the elevator as I pressed the button and closed the door. Phase once - success.

The rest was easy, help him get in the van, lay him down, change into the costume and drive back to the ghetto.

"You know, you still haven't told me exactly who you are, you know?" he commented after a while, as he tended to his wounds. A few minor cuts and bruises, if my eyes did not trick me.

"I'm Zero. I'm sure you've heard of me, after all I'd done a couple of days ago." I answered lightly.

He gave me a sheepish grin. "Eh, sorry, but down there we don't really get newspapers to read with our breakfast, you know. But I can swear I heard that name somewhere, a guard was cursing you."

"He has a very good reason to, I assure you, Naoto. I am the one responsible for the death of our dear Prince Clovis." I revealed and his eyes widened.

"He's dead? Really?"

I nodded. "Dead and buried."

"T-That's great news! I cannot believe he is finally dead. How'd you do it?"

I smiled. "Your friends helped me, along with Kallen. She's actually one of the main reasons why I succeeded, in truth. She's a brilliant pilot."

He gaped at me like a fish. "They're all alive? Thank you, Zero. I don't know how to repay you for all you've-" he began but I cut him off with a raised hand.

"Join me, Naoto. I need people like you if I want to free Japan. I'm sure Ohgi and the others will be happy to see you as well."

He nodded eagerly, almost like a dog and extended a hand and I took it immediately and shook his hand. I had a feeling this was the beginning of a great friendship. "I'd hug you, but I get the feeling you would not really appreciate it." He joked and I laughed.

"Save it for your sister and friends, Naoto. I'm sure they will appreciate it more than I ever would." I suggested and he began laughing as well, and i suspected it had nothing to do with the joke, rather he was finally realizing that he was free and laughed away his joy.

"Yeah, got that right."

* * *

**Act III: The Dinner**

* * *

I found myself sitting once again in front of Jeremiah, but this time, we were not alone. I knew it would be suspicious if were to disappear for two nights straight and said I was taking C.C. out for a dinner. This time, we rented another VIP section and for the sake of appearances, Villetta was there with him, wearing a beautiful dark blue grown, while Jeremiah settled for a tuxedo. At first, he did not really appreciate me making a slave out of Villetta, but he accepted it in the end as I told him she would be able to live her life normally even under my control. It was true, as my power kicked in when I was present and did not make much of a difference. At first, he had insisted that I simply order her to be loyal to me, but I dismissed it. Even the most loyal of soldiers make mistakes, and her covering up something not under my Geass was a risk I was not willing to take, especially now that Cornelia and Euphie were in town.

A few days ago, Suzaku enrolled Ashford Academy and to say I was surprised was an understatement. In the end, Jeremiah told me it was Euphie's work. While it made me happy to see my best friend, his naivety was starting to irk me. Hopefully, he'll realize the error of his ways soon enough.

As expected, Cornelia and Euphie accepted all Jeremiah revealed to them and planted small seeds of doubt. For Euphie, he had said, this was proof enough and wanted to launch a searching party, however both Cornelia and himself talked her out of it. He had also delivered the info on the Six Houses to me, but I did not want to contact them in that particular moment. I wanted them to see my power before that, to be the ones begging me to take their knightmares and free Japan. Due to his honesty, my sister had decided to keep him around.

"Are you sure reuniting them with their former leader was a good idea, your grace?" Jeremiah questioned as he helped himself with his eggs Benedict. C.C. had already asked that same question as we drove him back, but the answer was still the same.

"Why would it not be? They already know how hopeless they are without me. Naoto was with them before already, remember, and under Clovis of all people and they still couldn't do anything. Leaving me now is pure foolishness and they know it very well.

Even if some of them wanted to, the most important piece would me mine all the same - Kallen. Out of them, so far only she has shown loyalty even when loss was almost certain. The rest of them could be very easily replaced. Naoto would be honor bound to stay with me, and Ohgi would do the same. The only one who would actually leave would be Tamaki who would give up after seeing he's the only one ." I let the words slip from my mouth carelessly, and Jeremiah accepted the answer.

"I see your point."

C.C. shifted from next to me and posed a question of her own. "If you mean to fight Cornelia of all people, you're going to need knightmares and not to mention pilots to operate them."

"I've already sent Naoto to get some other resistance groups to join us. He's a legend around here, respected by everyone. I'm sure he'll find us some useful meat shields if anything. As for knightmares, Jeremiah here is making sure we get some factory fresh Sutherlands as well as land mines and anti-knightmare rockets." I gestured towards Jeremiah and he nodded in agreement.

C.C. raised a delicate eye brow and shifted her attention to Jeremiah. "How so?" she asked out of curiosity.

He immediately straightened and began explaining. "As you know, some of the Sutherlands we're producing are not always in perfect condition so we keep a record of those and get rid of them. Using that, master Lelouch thought of labeling some of them as not-working even if they work perfectly so we can use them in battle, but at the same time, those which are actually broken are delivered to the military and give us another advantage. Recently, I've been able to gain us two Gloucesters. I wanted more, but those were from her own troops and they cannot be made in Area 11."

Once again, I found myself grateful for having Jeremiah on my side. He was such a loyal soldier. As reward for his good answer, C.C. gave him a small smile and I could've sworn I saw him blush a bit.

We were eating for quite a bit when his phone suddenly rang. "My pardons." he apologized as he went to answer the call. I spent the time looking at Villetta as she ate almost like a robot, like it was another chore to be done. She was not appreciating the flavor, the silkiness of the food, she just stared blankly at her plate and ate. It made me almost feel sorry for reducing her to that, she was an empty shell of her past self, and all thanks to me.

I wondered if I should just do what Jeremiah had told me, just order her to be loyal and give her back her life. No one deserved to live like that, certainly not someone who was only following orders. She was still human, unlike me. However... she knew my identity and that was dangerous. I was about to ponder on it some more, but Jeremiah came back.

"My apologies, but Villetta and I have to go, as Princess Cornelia has arranged another meeting we need to attend." he explained and took Villetta by hand.

I nodded in understanding. "Very well. C.C. and I shall be going as well. I expect a report on the meeting later today." I finished and we left.

* * *

**Act IV: The Unexpected Turn**

* * *

I had to read the report twice to see it was real. Still I couldn't believe it... it was unlike Cornelia, at least the one I've known. Soon, the surprise was replaced by anger as I seethed at the screen. Goddammit, Cornelia, such a devious plan reminded me more of Schneizel than her. He had no real taste of war, being on the frontlines and watching his comrades die. He was just a pencil pusher, a commander who had absolutely nothing to offer his subjects - not people, but subjects, like pawns in a game of chess. Because of that, he had no trouble killing off his own soldiers, ordering massacres and directing genocides, but this was unlike Cornelia, to endanger and kill thousands of Innocent people just so I would come out of hiding and try to save them.

It was insulting even, to be so presumptuous to think that I wouldn't crack her little trap, that I would fall into it like a mouse and to even announce the time of the attack?

I sighed. I guess I was to blame for that, I did kill one of her favourite brothers, Clovis. Maybe seeking justice for him was the only reason she'd go that far, or she wanted to capture me so badly since I knew about Project Orange. Probably both, I decided. She'd kill me in either case, that much was clear. I just wondered what would Euphemia say to this action of hers, but knowing Cornelia, she was likely to try and hide the truth or stop Euphie from finding out - she knew Euphie would never approve of this, yet she was prepared to do it anyway. Oh well, no use glooming over that. I needed to prepare for her.

"And what got you so concerned?" I hadn't noticed her coming into the room, but there she was in all her glory. C.C. leaned over my shoulder scanning the report. "My, my... your sister has posed you such a troublesome challenge." she commented.

I grinned. "Not to mention she plans to invite me so nicely. I'd be a shame if I were to refuse such a nice invitation." Immediately, she turned around to look at me, narrowing her eyes.

"You're going to accept this challenge?" it came out almost accusing, as if I did something wrong. I had a feeling she wouldn't let me go easily.

I considered my words carefully, choosing only the most appropriate ones. "I'd have a perfectly crafted plan, of course. I'll be facing off against the Witch of Britannia herself. While she is not Clovis, to be certain, she is not Schneizel either. I know how her mind works."

"You'll only succeed in getting yourself killed. You have no army so to speak of, a few poorly trained pilots and a lot of ground to cover. It's suicide." she declared. I had to admit, she had a point, however... I am not utterly helpless. Defeating her will be hard yes, but not impossible. She's probably going to underestimate me and follow the script of Shinjuku at first, supplying me with even more Knightmares and boosting my side's moral.

"While you are correct in some aspects, I'll let you know that I'm not planning on losing to her. Her forces may be superior, but with the help of my Geass I can make our positions even and defeat the Witch of Britannia on her own ground." I argued

"Why don't you tell me a bit about your plan at first?" she suggested and I complied. I knew that she was wavering, and that ultimately, she would let me go. So I told her every last bit of my carefully crafted plan.

She considered it for a moment before nodding in approval. "Alright." she sighed, "I suppose this might work. Just be careful and have an escape route ready. I'll be watching from the shadows, so prepare a good show. I liked your rescue well enough." She smiled a bit at the end and I sighed in relief. That was close.

I took my phone and dialed Jeremiah. While Cornelia might have chosen our battle grounds, I can still prepare a stage along with a few little surprises in the shapes of anti-knightmare mines.

* * *

**Act V: The Witch Of Britannia**

* * *

It was almost pitiful how quickly the Yamato alliance had accepted my help, readily giving me the command of dozen of lives just for a track of hope, because I am Zero. To be honest, I had expected a greater fight, to even use my Geass on them, but their leader, Izumi, even begged me to save them after telling them about Cornelia's plans. Ironically, according to Naoto, they were the only ones who refused to join up with us or at least work with us, saying that they could handle themselves as they're under the JLF's protection and that we'd better join them instead.

I snorted. What a joke. If they were under the JLF's wing, they wouldn't have this many incompetent fighters and actually had some working weapons. After telling them, almost half of them immediately ran off out of the ghetto. The leader, Izumi, kept apologizing and begging for forgiveness, but I shook him off and excused myself for a bit, saying I had a phone call to make. Instead, I caught up with the deserters and enslaved them. I did not want to waste possible resources, even simple meat shields.

I had already devised a plan. Thanks to Naoto, some of the other resistance groups decided to work with us and we've successfully armed them with some of our own weapons and knightmares. A couple of them would join the Britannians when they arrive and strike when necessary. The rest of them was scattered all over the entrances of the ghetto. If Cornelia wanted to retreat, they would at least buy us some time. I had no delusions they could defeat her in combat, especially her own 13th Battalion, but they could buy me some time to send at least Naoto or Kallen to their rescue.

While we had very little chance of success, it was still possible and more than enough for me. The first half of the battle would be exactly the same as Shinjuku and a piece of cake. She'd want to recreate the conditions, to see whether it's me who she's dealing with, to make me believe all of the Britannians had the same tactics. I was a bit insulted to be honest, but oh well, who can blame her for trying? I did appear flamboyant on the world wide TV. Besides, it will only serve in making things easier for me.

Suddenly, my radio cracked to life. "Zero! It has begun, the Britannians are really attacking!" Izumi reported and I could sense the terror in his tone. It was a shame how little faith he had in me and my abilities, and to think I offered to help them myself, to be on the field, not like Cornelia, who was, at least for the time being, an armchair commander. Knowing her, she did not like it at all, but she still had to recreate Shinjuku completely, and Clovis never actually fought. He just commanded the battle, watching from the sidelines.

"Alright." I said, keeping my voice mild and emotionless, "If she truly wants to repeat Shinjuku, there will be a train delivering a supply of factory fresh Sutherlands somewhere around point G21, get your best pilots there and take those Knightmares. While you're on it, Team Bravo will ambush them and take down the bridge, rendering that side of the field useless to her." I knew Cornelia, she would want to confirm it was me who was attacking her. That's why she'd play along at first, even accepting to supply me with Knightmares.

Although she probably thought my pilots would be a piece of cake for even the lowest ranged of her troops. Much to my displeasure, she was partly right - the most of them were useless in direct combat, but still, I was not planning on relying on direct combat. I was good with ambushes and traps.

"Zero, this is P7. We've taken control of 15 Sutherlands which were located in the train. What is our next move?" One of the Yamatos reported.

I surveyed the map, looking through the locations of both my men and Cornelia's. I frowned. "Cornelia has sent some men your way, hide and have P3 and P2 divide them and break their formation, then go after them." I instructed. This was fishy... she had absolutely no reason to send her soldiers. I had specifically instructed the Yamatos to turn off their IFF signals so they would be invisible to Cornelia.

"H-Help!" one of the Yamatos shrieked over the radio, the noise making me flinch. "They're attacking! We cannot hope to defeat them, falling back!" he continued and I could hear the fighting over the radio as both sides fought for dominance, the sound of gunshots constant like rain. The damned coward... they could be following them and reach our main force. However, hopefully, since they know the locations of the mines, they would make sure to avoid them and leave them for the enemy.

A minute later, I could hear explosions even from my location and I only hoped it wasn't one of mine who got caught up in them. Useless as they were, I could still find a use for those filthy terrorists. If we win and they survive, they could spread word of our great win and boost the morale of the Japanese, and with it our numbers as well. They would likely make up stories of their own accomplishments, but as long as their stories did not jump too much from the truth, I would let them say what they want.

Back at the task at hand, it would seem Cornelia was slowly getting serious, apparently tired from playing the game of cat and mouse. I truly couldn't wait to see her wits at work. She had always been a good chess player, sometimes even coming close to besting me. Against Schneizel, however, it was a different story. He'd always best her in less than fifteen minutes, much to Cornelia's displeasure.

Even when losing, she was graceful and did not waste her pieces on stupid moves, at least not intentionally, but learned from those losses and never made the same mistakes again. If it was any indication, I'd say it was the same with her in real life. The tactics I'm going to use here would only work once on her, especially my most fierce ones. I bet she would even try to use them on me so I could find a hole in my own plans. In short, she was an excellent challenge. If I could not defeat her, I could never hope to defeat Britannia.

I saw her men slowly getting closer to my own and smirked. Let our little dance begin and the better win.

I narrowed my eyes while staring holes into the map. Cornelia was retreating. Of all moves, I had not expected this one. It was almost like Cornelia was accepting defeat, like she did not want to fight anymore. It was extremely unlike her, and not to mention not the most successful of moves.

It would serve no point if she wanted to attack again, as she probably knew I could see where her troops were heading. If I wanted to attack, she would be vulnerable as she wouldn't have much space to hide and scatter her troops. Were I to send some bombs her way, I could eradicate her full force very easily. It was impossible that she didn't realize it, as she was not Clovis and actually had some military experience. Even if she did not notice it, her Knights would warn her and stop her from doing it. I sensed it was a trap, a very carefully crafted one at that. During the recue, my flair for the dramatics was very easy to notice and it wouldn't surprise me if that was on what she was betting on - that I was too overconfident to notice the obvious trap and that I would jump right into her claws for her to crush me.

A pity I was not that blind. However, it was still more than Clovis would ever think of, so I had to give her some credit for her creativity. Clearly, she thought she had judged my character well enough to predict my moves, not realizing she was only making herself easier to read.

Still, I decided to entertain her for a bit, to give her a show she will remember for the rest of her life. I ordered a few of my troops, members of the Yamato alliance which I had specifically marked as the most useless beforehand, to join the retreating forces and turn on their IFF signals.

They were to keep me updated on everything that will happen and press the self-destruct button in their Knightmares. Of course, none of them actually knew about the true purpose of the button. Since I had not taken control on all of their members, I had to resort to trickery to fulfill my goals. I did not feel bad for them in the slightest.

They knew the risks when they joined the resistance and gave me contol of their lives as a price for my help. If they had to be meat shields, they could at least disappear with style and make their deaths worth something make the future easier. It was likely that Izumi would protest and say there had been other ways of winning, but I did not care about him and his opinion at all. There was a reason for me being in charge, and if he had been of any use and had half a brain my help wouldn't have been needed at all. He and his soldiers meant nothing to me.

"Now, let's see how you like my gift, Cornelia," I muttered as I rested my head on my hand and watched the map with interest. They were almost there, a minute or two and they will be in position. Naoto and Kallen would join with us after the confusion had been created along with the rest of our forces and swarm the area to clear it of the remaining Knights.

I estimated that around 60% of her Knighmares would be gone in the blast, furthermore making the fight equal. Although it's said that Cornelia was worth 20 common men, but even a Witch is not immune to fire. After all, in the middle ages they did burn women they thought were witches. I could only imagine what a painful death it had been.

"Zero, this is N-1. We have arrived at the position. What is your next order?" A low, scratchy voice reported.

I grabbed the radio and began issuing orders to all of them. "I believe you've scattered all over the location? Has Cornelia said anything yet?"

Immediately, another voice jumped in to answer my question. "She wants us to open our hatches!" the Yamato replied, his voice thick with panic and I could almost hear him shivering through the radio. I lifted an eye brow at the smug tactic. So that was the reason Cornelia wanted me to infiltrate her forces, so she could order the pilots to reveal themselves. Doubtless, she had already personally checked the profiles of all the soldiers chosen for the mission and was just waiting for someone she did not recognize to emerge from the Knightmare. Knowing her, she had already positioned other Knightmares to guard the exits if any of the soliders tried to escape. Smart, Cornelia, I must admit, but not smart enough.

"Z-Zero!? She's personally coming out to inspect the Knightmares! Please, tell us what to do, she's almost at my position!" Another member begged pitifully and I realized I had spaced out.

I sighed. It was time to make use of those freeloaders. "Press the buttons. It is my final order. Do not worry, that action of yours will turn this battle around." I ordered, but not before signaling Kallen and the rest the time to attack was near.

"Understood!" All of them chorused and I felt almost bad for doing this to them. Fools or not, they were soldiers under my command.

Not even a second later, explosions rang in the air and my Knightmare began descending down the rocky ground, soon joined by Kallen and Naoto who drove by my sides, Kallen on my right and Naoto on my left with the rest of our forces following closely behind. We will avenge the lives of those poor, unfortunate soldiers and put their ghosts to rest as we give Cornelia a defeat to remember.

What greeted us was the sight of more than a dozen knightmares scattered all over the ground, along with the pieces of more unfortunate ones who were gone in the blast. The most unfortunate sight was that Cornelia and her Knights were very much alive, without a scratch on the paint. I gritted my teeth as I realized Cornelia had played me. She had prepared even for the outcome of me not coming and made sure she could not be caught in the blast, away from most of the Knightmares. It was my fault, I suppose. I had believed she would be so sure of herself to even inspect the Knightmares herself.

**"Which one of you cowards is Zero?" **Cornelia demanded from one of the Knightmares in front of us, and I noticed how her voice was still the same as before, reminding me of far simpler times spent in the Aries Villa, playing with her and Euphie.

I made my Sutherland step forward, even as the Knightmares by her side raised their rifles and aimed them right at me, almost begging me to take another step. Smirking all the while, I complied and Cornelia herself raised her lance. **"Princess Cornelia, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance and welcome you to this country. I am Zero, the one you're looking for."** I introduced myself.

"**A terrorist with some manners? How rare and unexpected. However, I cannot say the same to you, Zero. You killed one of my own blood and I cannot bring myself to be courteous. I am sure you understand."** She replied.

"**Please, do not call me a terrorist, my lady. Terrorist kill innocent people and I have never endangered civilians. In that regard, you are more like a terrorist than I am. As for not being courteous, I forgive you. At least now you know how every family in Area 11 feels."**

"**Why you - Don't you call Princess Cornelia a terrorist!"** One of her knights shouted, reminding me of a dog who so desperately wanted to defend his master.

"**Calm down, Guilford."** she ordered, **"I can see what you mean, however, you're still responsible for the death of one of mine. If the situation had been different, I would have offered you a place in my army. I can see a talented man when I see one. However, I can make an exception."**

I smiled. Now this was interesting. I could barely wait to hear what she had to say.

"**If you tell me everything you know about Lady Marianne's assassination and her children, I will allow you to live."** My smile broadened as I listened to her offer. Did she think I was that stupid? She wanted me to think such info was not important to her so much, that it was useless. Even if I did tell her, her promise of letting me live was simply an empty promise. She'd throw me into jail instead where other people would kill me, making her hands clean and her promise valid. She knew that as well.

"**I thank you for your most generous offer, but I'm afraid I'll have to refuse."**

I could almost see her gaping at me. She had not expected me to turn down her offer, believing I thought I had no chance at beating her and her troops. Well, too bad I was not about to surrender.

"**Then you're a greater fool than I've thought you were."** Cornelia offered simply and turned her Knightmare around. I narrowed my eyes. Was she retreating? She had absolutely no reason to. Except... Those knightmares! Before I could even blink, sudden explosions rang in my ears and everything turned into black.

* * *

**You weren't expecting that to happen, huh? Some of you may say it would be illogical for Cornelia to use bombs, but I remind you, she is not Clovis. Why should she ever give him Knightmares for free?**

**As per usual, I'd like to thank my faithful beta, Draconias for all he's done. **

**However, this time, there is another person I'd like to thank - Mister netherdragon1, who you might know for his Code Geass fanfic Lelouch of the new beginning. We've discussed many ideas together.**

**As always, I'm eager to read your thoughts on the chapter, folks! Review, if you have enough time and will.**

**Until next time,**

**-The Demon Prosecutor**

**P.S. I'll replace the chapter once I get the betaed version from another good ser, AverageLucas, who has helped me so much already with my other fanfic, Lelouch the Reborn. You should check him out, too. He's great.**


	7. The Hotel Hijacking

_**The Tale of Blood and Geass**_

Chapter VII: The Holel Hijacking

* * *

**Act I: The Demon's Awakening**

* * *

The first thing I was aware of was the pain, that horrible, blinding pain. It was spreading all over my body and I could barely force myself to breathe. For a moment, I was afraid I was in that dream again, but then, flashbacks of the battle filled my mind and it was like the pain got worse as more memories flooded my mind. I tried opening my eyes, but the sudden light felt like a dagger stabbing my eyes repeatedly. The pain was terrible, but even through it I could feel the air around me stir and a familiar scent filled my senses.

"The... battle?" I could not help the way my voice sounded hoarse, painful even to my own ears, along with my dry mouth.

The person did not answer, but offered me a cup of water, pressing it against my lips. I drank eagerly, surprised by my own thirst. Still it did nothing to calm the pain that cursed throughout my body, but still had a calming effect on my throat. However, not enough. Not even near enough.

Sighing, she offered me another cup instead, only this time filled with a red, velvety substance. I did not even need to ask what it was. If it was possible, the way I drank was even greedier, but the speed at which I devoured it was not the only difference; it had a soothing effect on my whole body, making me forget about all that pain.

Shakily, still dizzy from the blood, I tried to rise, but only managed to sit upright. I opened my eyes, and the ocean of green hair filled my vision. "How bad is it?" I asked, though my voice still did not sound like my usual one, still weaker. However, it served its purpose well enough. It was better than the pathetic rasp from before.

"The battle itself could not be called a victory. Almost all of Cornelia's forces have been wiped out in the blasts, both hers and yours. Although, your blasts probably did more damage, as they were greater in number, however Cornelia herself was not that bad. The Yamato alliance is on its last legs, with over 60% of their forces wiped out and 30% wounded. Doubtless, they'll be off to the JLF once we leave." She answered, kneeling before me in her straitjacket.

I winced. "How long have I been out?" It was not good, a draw would not be enough to impress the Seven Houses, at least not the most of them. Kaguya had always been easy to impress, but that could've changed as well. She was not a little girl anymore, but almost a woman grown. Growing up to be the leader of one of the greatest supporters of the rebellions could not have been easy on her childlike innocence.

"Two hours, maybe three.." C.C. answered my question readily. "Cornelia was not taking chances when aiming the blasts, she wanted you hurt most of all. The rest of your little group is perfectly fine. Well, mostly. That simpleton, Tamaki broke his arm, but the rest of them ejected. I've already told them you're alright, so don't worry about that. They were pretty taken aback, but I guess I can't blame them."

"How like my sister to do something like that." I commented, flexing my arms and checking for injuries.

Noticing my inspection, C.C. grabbed my hands and stopped me from going any further. "Don't bother. Your wounds were not so great to begin with, and had already started healing, but the blood only sped up the process. You're perfectly fine."

I snorted. "Of course they were not that great. I was as far away from Cornelia as I could get. The Knightmare Kallen and Naoto thought was me was actually another member of the Yamatos. Although, for a completely different reason. The Yamatos at the rear were the least trustworthy and I wanted to keep them at bay. Who'd guess that their incompetence would save my life?"

"At least you've learned that Cornelia is not like Clovis in any regard, not even when seemingly repeating his steps. That cost you the Knightmares Jeremiah and you were so carefully getting your hands on."

I grimaced. Losing those Knightmares was a huge handicap, neverminding that I didn't even have pilots good enough to pilot them, even under my influence. However, Knightmares could be replaced, and human lives not. We were lucky that those were our only casualties. Although the others are not likely to see it that way. Especially that dumb Tamaki.

"Where are we, exactly?" I asked, directing both my and her attention away from the subject. Victory was so close I could taste it on my tongue, and yet...

"In one of the houses inside the Ghetto, one of the richer ones by the looks of things. Your soldiers are not far away themselves. Likely tending to the wounded."

I nodded at her answer and stood up, no traces of pain left in my body. I took my mask from the table next to me and pulled it over my head. This was no time to be resting while my soldiers were dying, useless as they were. They needed hope, and that I shall give to them.

C.C. followed me silently as we got out of the house. I was taken aback by the crowd that had gathered before I woke up. As they saw me, they suddenly began to cheer rather loudly. I grimaced from under my mask. They were too loud for my ears. Civilians... I sighed. Just give them bread and games and they will worship you. In my case, the thing I delivered was not either, but a miracle. It would seem that Saitama was a victory in their eyes. I suppose I could not blame them. Had Britannia won, they would've lost their lives, and being still alive was much like victory in their eyes.

I smiled behind my mask. The gesture was sure to boost the rebels' confidence. I raised a hand, and all of them became silent. "People of Saitama Ghetto!" I began loudly, so every man, woman and child would hear me. "I am aware of how much you've suffered from the hands of your oppressors, the Holy Britannian Empire. However! That can and will end! As you've seen today, we've shown Cornelia the might of Japanese people. We've shown her that Japan was not dead! Our pilots, untrained and inexperienced as they were, delivered a crippling blow to her forces, her own mighty 13th Battalion! There is hope, and I promise you, for as long as I am able to fight, I will! Not only for Japan, but for the World as well!" I bellowed, and the crowd went simply crazy. If the cheering from before was loud, this one blew it out of consideration. My speech was spot on, and I knew it was time to use that silvery tongue of mine.

"However! That cannot be done without soldiers to fight for that dream! Our group, small as it was, still delivered a huge blow to Britannia's pride today. Think of what we could do if more people were to join in! We don't only need soldiers, we need doctors, pharmacists, mechanics, cooks as well! If we are going to defeat the nation that holds one third of the planet, we will need to be fully prepared to do so! Whoever wants to help is welcome to do so." I said, and noticed C.C. smiling approvingly next to me.

"Whoever wants to help, step up! Those who do not or cannot do so are free to go, we will bear you no ill for that. Fighting is not for every one of us. However, before you all go, I have a favor to ask. Do not speak of my survival." I ordered and they nodded numbly, too weak to resist my power. In times like these, I was really glad for having Geass. It's spared me so much trouble already.

More than half of the crowd stepped up. I was impressed. Even in my calculations, I had not expected more than one third. Still, It was a very welcome sight. I could not help the smile that danced on my lips as I found that the most of those who were leaving were children and old people. Almost every able man and woman was still here, standing still.

"I thank you all for deciding to help our cause. Please, arrange yourselves so that doctors, pharmacists and other medical workers are in one line. Soldiers in another, as well as cooks, mechanics and people skilled in finances, and strategy." That last one was added just in case, but I knew it was unlikely. Any tacticians had already gone to the JLF or some other resistance group. While I needed soldiers, it was the medical workers I needed the most today. Many were wounded and in need of medical assistance.

They complied quickly, forming each line. Soldiers were the largest in number, followed by medical workers. Cooks and mechanics were almost the same in number, and there were no tacticians. I sighed. That was to be expected.

"Soldiers, go to Naoto Kozuki, he shall make sure to rank you and inform you of your new, albeit temporary positions." I ordered and they saluted before taking off.

"Doctors go tend to the wounded. Those who cannot be saved are to be spared the pain. If they have families have them see them before doing it. A bullet to the head shall suffice. We need every bit of medication we can spare." They murmured at my order, clearly not happy with having to kill their patients. It was against their oaths, but still the safest course of actions. " I know it might seem cruel, but we are at war, my friends and we need every soldier we can save. Pharmacists, use everything you can to make necessary medication."

They still didn't look happy but complied nevertheless, quickly running off to the medical wing.

"Cooks - you are to take the supplies we've brought and prepare a meal for everyone. Do not make anything too lavish, but don't make it seem too basic as well. Mechanics, go see what you can do for our Knightmares. I believe in all of you." That last bit brought a smile on their faces as they took off to do what they were told.

Right after they all left, I dialed Jeremiah. To say he was happy was an understatement. "My lord! You're fine? I'm overjoyed!" he almost shouted and I made a face.

"I am sure of that, Jeremiah. However, what can you tell me about Cornelia?" I asked,

He was quick to reply. "She's assured that you're dead and plans on revealing it using the media later today. We've taken some huge losses today and she isn't pleased with that, but overall she's very pleased with herself. She's even ordered a van of medicine to be delivered to the Ghetto, to show her 'condolences' for your death."

Ah, Cornelia's always been the one to have too much faith in herself. It was like her to believe I was dead and even announce it on TV. I was pleased all the same. If Zero came back from the dead to deliver another blow to her, her incompetence would show.

"Thank you, Jeremiah." I said and turned to C.C. The enigmatic woman was silent as always, quietly observing from the sidelines.

"You really like this, don't you? Having the absolute command, people obeying you not because of your power, but out of respect for you and your abilities." She commented and I had to hold back a laugh.

Just as I was about to tell her she was always stating the obvious, a blur of red filled my field of vision and I recognized the fiery redhead, Kallen. "S-Sir!" she saluted.

"Kallen." I nodded, "It is good to see you're well."

She flushed. "It was nothing, Naoto and I ejected the moment we heard the explosions. I'm sorry we wasted such high quality Knightmares, though." she muttered, her voice growing quieter at the end. Ah, so she was sorry for the Gloucesters?

"You shouldn't be worrying over pieces of metal, Kallen. I can easily gain more of them, and while they do make our fight stronger, it is this that holds the true power." I touched the skin of her chest where the heart was hidden under those layers of flesh, bone and tissue. Her heartbeat was strong, but it quickened as my hand touched her. She blushed even more.

"I-I see..." she said, her confident tone slowly coming back. "It is good to see you're unhurt, sir. I was so worried!"

"Thank you for your sentiment, but I was as far away from Cornelia as I dared. Guess she isn't called the Witch of Britannia for nothing, huh? That trick she pulled on us certainly was not in the books."

It was fury then that shone in her eyes. "Yeah! Had it not been for that, we would've won!" she muttered stubbornly.

I sighed. "Need I remind you that we used the same trick, only on a larger scale?"

"That's different! We didn't have any other choice! The reason she had to resort to that was she was probably scared to face us in direct combat, I bet!"

Now, I had to laugh at that. Cornelia being afraid of battle? If she was afraid of battle, then that idiot Tamaki was a better pilot than Kallen. "Q-1, such naivety is unlike you. Just admit that both sides were not playing fair. Not playing fair is not always a bad thing, and many wars were won thanks to dirty tricks. There's no shame in that. This is war, Kallen, and both Cornelia and I know it. In war, you can't always choose the cards you're dealt, but you have to make sure every one of them is well utilized." I explained, and the fury was quickly drowned by bitter understanding.

She nodded. "I understand."

" I believe you're pleased with the new recruits?" I asked with a smirk, still pleased for gainining such a large number of people. If a draw got them so willing, I had to wonder what a victory could do.

"Yeah! I still can't believe you've gotten them all to join us!" Kallen said in wonder.

However, it was not me who answered. "You'd be surprised by what that silver tongue of his can do. And I'm not talking about battles either." C.C. commented snidely, and I recognized it as teasing. That wench...

Kallen quickly looked away, her face as red as her hair. "W-Well, Ohgi needs me, see you!" she said before running off to God knows where.

"You just had to do it, hadn't you?" I turned to that damn creature who so enjoyed making my life harder.

"Why of course." she smiled. "I'm C.C. after all."

* * *

**Act II: A Family Dinner**

* * *

Securing the Ghetto took us long enough, but in the end, it was worth it. My little rebel group now had almost a hundred members, including not only soldiers but the rest as well. While it does not seem like a lot, it's actually pretty good of a beginning for me. Of course, with such a large number of members, I had to make sure they realize they're not a resistance group anymore. That's why I had the man who made the Zero costume make some uniforms for all of them. They were my own design. Aside from that, I had a special mobile hideout prepared for them, which I would show them tomorrow, along with their new uniforms. I imagined they would be quite happy with them.

Knightmares were a little harder to come by, but thanks to Jeremiah and my Geass, I managed to get us some. Not nearly enough for our number, but still better than what we were left after the battle. Unfortunately, most of them were not factory fresh and 'borrowed' from the local police, but they would serve their purpose. I had them painted black in order to be easy to recognize.

I was happy to be on my way home after all that's happened during today, and was looking forward to being greeted by Sayoko's cooking and Nunnally's smile. I knew I'd have to tell them the truth sooner or later, especially Nunnally. Ignorance would not save her if anyone was to get hold of her. I'd rather keep her informed and have her tell the truth than be tortured because of me. At the thought, I shivered. I could not even imagine such a sweet girl being tortured.

I smiled as I detected the two of them sitting at the table, but it soon dropped as my gaze settled on another person sitting next to Nunnally. It was Milly of all people. I cursed under my breath. Not good. What would that she-devil want now? I hadn't done anything to upset her, at least not yet. I swallowed soundly and forced a smile on my lips as I neared the table. C.C. trailed behind me, not commenting on the scene.

"I'm back!" I called out lightly and Nunnally whipped her head in my direction and smiled.

"Welcome home, big brother," she greeted me, "Miss C.C. It's good to have you back, I was worried since Milly said you weren't at school." she nodded at her and the witch sent her a small smile.

The blonde however, had shifted her attention to the woman next to me. "Lulu, who is this young lady next to you?" she asked politely, but the glare she sent the green haired witch was nothing polite. C.C. just glared blankly at her, waiting for me to speak.

It would seem Milly was not pleased by her reaction and she answered the question herself before I even had the chance. "Don't tell me this is your girlfriend?" she said, emphasizing the word 'girlfriend'. I cringed. What reason would she have to hiss at C.C. like that? However, she had me in check. It was either I admit that she was indeed my girlfriend and that I'd been taking her out to dates this whole time, since Milly had unknowingly blown my cover of being in school, or tell another lie, messing things up even more.

I licked my lips. "Well, you see..." I began, searching for a painless way out of this mess.

C.C. shifted from next to me and began to inch closer to the table, sitting on the other side of Nunnally."We're accomplices, but you can call it whatever you like. I don't care if you've already claimed him for yourself, but keep it in mind that he needs me and I need him. So don't play those she-wolf games on me, I won't leave him just because you think it lowers your chances at wooing him." she finished, perfectly calm and composed and took some bread and started eating her steak, ignoring everything around her.

I gaped at her, along with the rest of the occupants in the room. That was... unexpected to say at least. I could only pray Milly wouldn't take it the wrong way.

Milly glared at the woman before bursting into laughter. I blinked at her in confusion. "Well, well... this is certainly a nice change from Shirley. You have a backbone, I like that."

"Whatever you like or don't like is up to you and does not concern me."

Milly's smile never faltered, not even at the comment as she leaned closer to whisper in my ear. "It would seem like this one has claws of her own. Nice choice, Lelouch, fitting for an ice prince like yourself. Your father must be proud, already building yourself a harem."

I gulped at her comment. I swear to God, Milly and her teasing... then it occurred to me that C.C. must have heard the whole exchange. While it was true that I didn't know much about love, I at least knew that a woman did not like sharing. Milly and C.C. confused me as none of them seemed to be particularly bothered about the subject. I wondered if Milly already had a few boyfriends of her own, or even girlfriends. She even joked about it.

"Anyway," I coughed uncomfortably, "While I am pleased to see you here, Milly, I believe you sad you'd visit us on Friday. What is the reason for this sudden visit?"

"Oh! That's right. I almost forgot what the reason was. Nunnally has something to ask of you, I think." She winked in my direction and I looked at Nunnally, curious.

She seemed nervous, fiddling with the food in her plane. "Big brother, could I go to Lake Kawaguchi tomorrow? Milly, Shirley and Nina will be there too. I only thought I could hang out with them."

"No." the answer flew from my lips before I could even think about it properly. Voices in my mind were whispering furiously, demanding that I refuse it, that I show her how dangerous it would be. She's only a little girl, they whispered, an easy target. How could you ever let her go?

"Oh," she murmured quietly, and I could see her fight her feelings, they way she was clutching at her dress, and the little tremors that passed though her body. I began to curse myself immediately. Lelouch you fool! Look at what you've done, you made her cry, you little fool. The voices were back again, this time singing a different song, But what would happen if you were to let her go? Is it better for her to cry or to die? However, this time I did not let those voices cloud my judgment. I was being foolish, thinking something would happen. I was too paranoid for my own good and hers. What could possibly go wrong on a simple trip?

So, I smiled gently and got down to her level, and took her hands in my own. They were so soft and clean, unlike my own which were already soaked with blood of hundreds. All for her and her peaceful world. I'd made a promise and I mean to keep it. I pressed a kiss on each one of them. "Alright." I accepted, and she smiled hopefully, that beautiful smile of hers I loved so much. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yes. You're not a little girl anymore, Nunnally, and it is time I learned it. If you wish to go out with your friends, you're free to go. Just be careful."

She hugged me then, with strength I did not know she possessed. "Oh thank you, Big Brother! I promise I'll be careful, Miss Sayoko said she would go with me if wanted to."

"That's a relief." It truly was, as I would've asked her the same think if I had had the time. She was a ninja, as well as a maid and Nunnally could use the help. Not to mention that Sayoko would be able to finally go out and relax. The woman was stubborn and would not accept to have even a day off, claiming she did not need such things and it was an honor to work for us.

I was glad no one of them questioned me about my whereabouts during the day. I had a tiresome day and my wits needed sharpening. Thankfully, Milly and C.C. made the task much easier. After such a day, a night full of chatter and witty comebacks was just what I needed. Hopefully, tomorrow would not bring any more trouble.

Only later tomorrow did I realize how wrong I've been, so greatly wrong. I clenched my teeth in frustration as I looked at the TV in the new mobile command center that I'd acquired for my soldiers. I wanted to laugh, really, but I supposed it wouldn't really help uphold the calm and cool image of Zero. The rebels seemed shocked as well, but not the same type of shock, more like, they were happy to hear the news.

Well, everyone besides Kallen, the girl did not look particularly happy at the beginning, but as the video progressed and revealed Nunnally and the rest she seemed as angry as I did. I knew letting her go was a good idea, but I still allowed her to go. Even with Sayoko, she was not safe enough. If anything, I should've gone with her, at least that way I could geass our way out and throttle that foolish Colonel. Kusakabe was his name, one of the members of the JLF. If his moves were like this one, I wondered how come he was able to get to the rank of Colonel. If it was up to me, I'd let him clean the toilets.

The idea of attacking a hotel with only civilians present was cowardly and not to mention too costly, having no visible gain. If he thought that Britannia would free Japan for a few dumb nobles he was dead wrong.

I doubted Britannia would accept the deal even if he had a member of the Royal family there. To me, however, this seemed like a desperate cry for attention, 'Look at me, I did something!' it screamed. What could possibly be the reason for that? Was his intention for the Chinese or the EU to see that Japan could be saved if a bunch of terrorists could hijack a hotel? Even if those two did want to help, Japan would never be truly free. China would probably want the territory and only replace Britannia and EU would want Sakuradite in exchange for their help. In the long run, Japan would only be trading one oppressor for another.

However, what angered me the most was the thought that someone could recognize Nunnally. Hiding with the Ashfords was easy, as no one really knew how the vi Britannias looked or did not care, while some of the Royal family might - no, will remember given the chance to see either of us. Especially if Cornelia or Euphie were to see.

I cursed under my breath as I noticed the unmistakable pink hair and those eyes alike my own, even under the heavy make up and that ridiculous hat and dress. There was no doubt that Cornelia had seen her too and hesitated to attack the terrorists. I knew my sister very well, she would never even hear out the terrorists, but just attack the second they made their statement and erase them off the map before they could blink. With Clovis, that might have passed, as he was not the most genius of types, but even with him, they would still gain nothing but a couple of prisoners, who already weren't worth the rescue if they could be taken so easily. I shook my head, some people I just won't ever understand.

"That's a cowardly move." Naoto growled, "Britannian or no, those are civilians." Kallen seemed glad her brother shared her sentiment and nodded eagerly, looking intensely at me, awaiting my reaction. Was she afraid that I'd tell him he was wrong? That I'd be glad to see endangered civilians just because they're Britannian in origin? My, that hurt. And here I thought that she knew I was anything but racist.

I nodded. "Yes. I'm glad you see it my way, Naoto." Kallen relaxed visibly and added her own thoughts of agreement.

"You're all crazy, why should we care about Britanninans? I say, let the JLF do what they wanna do or offer our help!" Tamaki joined in. I blinked. Was the fool so stupid and racist he was simply blind? It was amazing how he could always make me angry.

"That," I pointed a finger at him, "Is exactly why I am in charge." my tone was calm, but I was seething inside. It was just my luck that idiot did not die during Saitama. I should have just sabotaged his Knightmare or 'accidentally' left a bomb in it. He would die a hero, which is far more than he deserves, and I would get rid of a useless waste of Knightmares and space. However, letting my feelings show would not do me anything good. He wasn't even worth biting. I bet his blood would make me want to puke.

He looked alarmed. "But-" he began to protest but I continued before he could say anything else,

"Civilians are civilians, Tamaki." I interrupted, my tone akin to ice. "They did nothing wrong. It's the system that's at fault. If a mother tells the child their whole life that they're not supposed to like dogs, they will not. Who is there to blame? Is it the child who only listened to their mother, or is it the mother who hates dogs? In this case, the mother is the Britannian system and the child is an average civilian. If you still see a difference, you're free to go out through that door and never come back."

My speech shut the rebel down and his gaze shifted to his feet, "I'm sorry, Zero. It won't happen again. This is the last time." he apologized quietly.

I almost felt sorry for him then, almost. "It better be." I said and waved him off. "Go fetch me those boxes, we're going to rescue those civilians."

"Yes, Sir!" He shouted, all that sadness gone like wind as he went to do as he was bid.

I looked at the rest of them, daring them to make a move. However, no one of them ever did. They just stared at him, eyes full of an emotion he couldn't quite place. Was it fear he was seeing?

"Sir, I'm sorry, but isn't it a bit dangerous? We had the element of surprise and place to hide at Saitama, while here all the entrances are blocked by the military, we have to save civilians and cannot use our Knightmares. How are we supposed to get past Cornelia and her soldiers in the first place?" Ohgi finally said, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"We'll have something she'll be far too scared to risk. Her own sister and Sub-Viceroy, Euphemia li Britannia. Think, Ohgi! Why would the Witch of Britannia hesitate in such a matter that is so unlike her? At Saitama, she was ready to kill every single civilian, but now she wants to negotiate? There has to be something that's holding her back and there's only one thing that she would ever be worried about; her own sister. Plus, if we save both the civilians and her own sister, it will show that we're not a mere terrorist group, and give us a boost in the media. I assure you, we'd find ourselves full of people wanting to join us. So it's a win-win situation. Why should we ignore such a good opportunity?"

Ohgi looked thoughtful for a moment, and then nodded. "I see where you're coming from, Zero. We'll do it."

"However, didn't Cornelia announce it on national television that you're dead? Wouldn't it be too simple to reveal yourself on TV before doing anything?"

"That's why we won't be showing our faces before we have all the civilians safe and sound. It will utterly destroy Cornelia as her own forces weren't able to save them, but a few terrorists did and that we managed to get past all of those security measures of hers. With that, we'll win even more love from the public, as well as support." I explained, my signature smirk in place.

"Got it! That's why we've got such sweet uniforms, isn't it? Oh my, they're bulletproof as well?!" Naoto said in amazement as he inspected his new uniform. It was an almost black uniform, with bits of gray, with no banner or coat of arms on it. While the JLF has Japan's flag, my army would have none of it; Zero is nothing, and therefore, has no coat of arms and no need for it.

"Yes. They symbolize that we're not only a simple resistance group, but a true army, the Order of the Black Knights!" my declaration was met with cheering and applause. I smiled. Yes, we looked like an army, but did we truly fight like one? That, we were about to test.

It was easy for C.C. and myself to get into the building, due to our inhuman abilities, but we could not complete the operation alone. So, we'd 'borrowed' some spare JLF uniforms and handed them out to the rest of the order. Beforehand, I had made a special team just for the operation, since I could not smuggle a hundred members. Twenty had had to suffice. Kallen was the leader of the team, along with Naoto who was her right hand. I had expected the man to at least protest at not being in charge but he had only smiled and said it would be an honor to serve under Kallen. The girl was overjoyed, and for a good reason, as siblings always wanted the approval of their elders, such was the case with Schneizel and me.

The team was to go undercover and behave like one of the JLF and reveal their true colors once needed. It was pitiful how easily I had been able to smuggle them in. All I had to do was contact them and say that we were sent by the JLF to aid them, as backup. They didn't even bother to check whether we were legit but let us in, using the tunnels.

I'd quickly geassed a couple of guards so they would show me where Kusakabe was and soon faced the man responsible himself. If he was surprised by my sudden appearance, he did not show it, and his face remained carefully neutral, betraying no emotion whatsoever, but the looks he'd given the guards were full of rage, and when he licked his lips, I heard the shuffling as they grasped at their guns, keeping them ready in case something goes wrong.

He smiled at me and extended his hand. "Zero, how unexpected of you to turn up! We thought you were dead, as Cornelia's been saying for days now. If we had known you were alive, we would've invited you to join the JLF and this operation! The truth is, you see, we in the JLF have been considering recruiting you since you saved Kururugi. I would've done the exact same thing if I were in your place, and let me tell you, I've been on your side since the beginning, I know a good tactician when I see one!" His cockiness almost made me want to throw up, and I was disgusted by such open boasting. He was trying to recruit me, that much was clear, but his manner irked me to no end.

It was clear he wanted me only as a subordinate, to use my tactical prowess and then claim them as his own. The man was a fool, that much was clear at least. I had hoped he would be at least a decent person and that I could use him as a mole in the JLF, but such a man was not likely well-liked or listened in the organization. He probably had no voice in most of the matters. I could not blame them, a man such as Kusakabe was good for nothing, a freeloader feasting on the fruits of other people.

"Let's cut to the chase; what's the point of this hotel hijacking?" He gaped at me openly, reminding me of a fish. Did he think I would return the courtesy, compliment him on his oh so brilliant plan to kill dozens for nothing?

His guards were more irked than he was, if possible and one of them even drew a gun. "Listen here, you whelp! Colonel just complimented you and you ignore it!?" The man, or rather boy, yelled at me, charging.

"Pitiful." I commented as I expertly evaded his attack, moving to the side. He immediately fell to the floor and let out a small groan as the gun fell from his hands and on the floor below him. Then, the gun suddenly fired as it came in contact with it, shattering the poor boy's knee. He screamed, clutching the ruined knee with his hands.

The Colonel was at a loss for words. He only stared at the boy as he laid on the floor, clutching what remained of the knee. If my predictions were correct, he would never walk again. A shame, but he got what he deserved. He couldn't have been older than 15, and fifteen year olds had no place fighting wars their elders should.

I believe Kusakabe had chosen all of the boys who were too young to be chosen for the real JLF and used them as his soldiers for this ploy. At such a young age, they were excited and hungry for blood, thinking of it as just a game. However, it was not a simple game; you either win and live, or lose and die. There was no in between.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get the boy a medic if you think to save his leg!" I shouted.

All of them just stared at me. "W-we have no medics, we thought-" One of them began,

"-that this would be a simple sweep? That Cornelia would just give in to your demands and that you could go home? That's naïve. Be happy I've had some first aid training." I said and tore a cloth, using it as bandages for his leg. The poor boy had already passed out from the pain then. I swallowed, trying not to look at all that blood going to waste, to smell its beautiful scent. Subconsciously, I licked my lips. Later, I promised myself.

"Now, why don't you tell me the point?" I suggested after doing all I could for the soldier.

By then, the Colonel had regained his composure and cleared his throat. "We want to show the world that Japan is not dead! With this, we might help Japan gain its independence, even! People will call us heroes, and if we die, we die martyrs. Is there a better way to die?"

I grit my teeth. It was just as I'd feared. If he thought this would do anything good for Japan, he was clearly crazy as well as delusional. "There is nothing heroic about throwing people to their deaths just because they're of other nationality, in robbing a family of their member. This is pure cowardice and desperation. You cannot hope to accomplish anything with this, and if you die, you die a terrorist's death." I spoke with such coldness even the man shivered.

"Don't you lecture me! I've been fighting for Japan since you were in your diapers, you cannot speak to me like that! I'm Lieutenant Colonel Kusakabe! Also, you're wrong; I have something that will help me free Japan!" He growled. Good, I had angered him. Angry people make the worst mistakes.

"Oh yes? And what would that be?" I smirked, cockiness in my voice at its finest. There was no way for him to have recognized Euphie; under all that make up and commoner clothes even I had trouble recognizing her, and I'm her brother. Whoever this person was, they were not worthy enough.

"Princess Euphemia li Britannia."

I felt as if the air had been knocked from my lungs, as if the man had punched me in the gut. Terror started creeping slowly. I had not planned, not even anticipated that this guerilla of a man would ever be able to recognize her. I had underestimated him.

"Last time I checked, she was the Sub-Viceroy, not some commoner who wanted to visit a hotel. Are you sure that it is not just some commoner doppelganger?"

The man's cockiness was back at full force, and he looked at me, sneering all the while. The bastard was enjoying this. "It's her alright! She said so herself while defending some foulmouthed commoner who dared call us Elevens! Can you imagine that? Calling us Elevens despite guns aimed at her from all sides? She's either very stupid or brave, and I think it's the former, even though she looks rather nerdy with those huge glasses of hers." That description sounded rather familiar. It was probably Nina, the poor girl. As much as I admired her brilliance, her xenophobia was making her seem stupid.

"I'm sure Euphemia would make a fine bargaining chip if we were facing a different enemy." I commented.

For a moment, I could see doubt shine though the layers of confidence. "What do you mean by that?" Just as I was about to tell him,, the door opened, and Euphemia stepped in, followed by a guard.

Euphie's eyes widened as she looked at me. For a moment, I could not breathe. She had grown, I noted, and every part of her was beautiful, starting with those full lips to those long legs. She was almost a woman grown now.

"So you're in this too, Zero? First you say that you're not a terrorist, and then you do this?" she spat and I flinched.

"Zero here has had no part in this. It was all me. My name is Colonel Kusakabe, at least for now. I expect a much higher position after I pay for Japan's freedom with you. General Kusakabe, I like that." The fool grinned.

"I said it before and I will say it again; The Emperor will never give you back your freedom for her, not even if she was Cornelia, or even Schneizel. His children mean nothing to him. Cornelia might do it, but she has no such power. So end this foolishness and let her go." I argued, trying to make the fool realize the his error, but I had the feeling the fool was too cocky to accept my judgment.

Euphemia looked at me, surprised at my words. "Why are you defending me? Aren't you my enemy?"

"That's a nice speech and all, but we're a bit busy here, Zero. We're about to send the news of the princess to Cornelia and then the rest of Britannia. We'll throw her off the building if our terms are not met."

I really couldn't help myself this time. I snorted, barely holding a laugh. "Do you really think Cornelia does not already know that? You should thank Princess Euphemia! Were it not for her, Cornelia would've killed both you and all your followers. "

"But we have the commoners! She can't just ignore that!"

"Do you really think she cares about them? She had already ordered the complete eradication of Saitama Ghetto just so she could bait me. Do you understand your situation now, Colonel? You're hopeless, and the only thing that can save you is right here in front of you - Euphemia. Her sister listens only her, and if she were to ask her to spare you, I'm sure she would."

The cockiness that was there only a moment ago suddenly dispersed, replaced by bitter understanding. "I see... I'm going to die either way, aren't I?" he murmured, "In that case, the least I can do for Japan is to..."

I saw Euphie sigh in relief next to me, but something in his tone was bothering me. He did not seem like a man to give up so easily, especially not in a situation like this. He seemed much more stubborn.

"Take the Princess with me!" he growled, reaching for his katana.

"No!" I shouted, my anger getting the better of me. I grabbed the blade before it could reach Euphie and threw it across the room, and threw him at the table. He made a crunching sound and I knew a few of his bones must be broken. The rest of his soldiers quickly took their guns and aimed them at me. I pulled out my own and fired a few shots, getting one in the stomach and the other in the head. The third one dropped his gun.

Just I was about to knock him out, Euphemia shouted, "Behind you!"

I turned around quickly, but not in time as the man had already fired, the bulled hitting me in the leg. I grunted and knocked it away from his hand, and then broke his neck just in case.

By then, the fire in my leg got worse, that even standing still hurt like a thousand needles going back and forth against my skin, scratching endlessly, never giving me respite. I grunted, but did not sit on the sofa. I couldn't show weakness in front of her.

"You're hurt!" Euphemia shouted, and quickly edged closer to me.

"It's nothing serious; the bulled only touched my leg." I lied readily, but she did not seem to buy it.

She crossed her hands over her chest. "Let me have a look at it." She requested.

I shook my head. "There's no need for that, it's nothing, just a scratch." I repeated stubbornly. In truth, it was anything but a scratch. It hurt like hell.

She still did not look like she believed me, but she must've realized I would've never let her have a look anyway. "As you say." She sighed. "Why did you save me, though?"

"Because I am not a terrorist. Kusakabe is a fool and shall die a fool. I am different, however. I would never stoop so low as this, but this is an action out of desperation. I cannot allow such horrors to be done in my presence."

"Even though I'm Britannian, royalty even?"

I nodded.

Euphie smiled. "You really are something else, aren't you, Zero? You remind me of someone, a certain brother of mine."

My breath quickened for a moment. She couldn't have figured out my identity so soon, could she? Was telling them about Orange a mistake? "Truly? Which one would it be?" I forced the mirth in my tone as I asked.

She nodded. "One of my brothers, Schneizel. You must've heard of him, right? He's the Prime Minister, and most likely the next Emperor. He likes to scheme, just like you do."

I smirked, almost sighing in relief. It would seem she had her suspicions, but they were only that - something she had no proof whatsoever. "I'm honored." I replied wryly.

Out of a sudden, the door smashed open, and Kallen emerged. "Zero! The Britannians have breached the JLF's defenses. Do we have your permission to proceed to the next stage of the plan?" she asked, saluting me.

I nodded. "Yes. There's no need for stalling any longer. Have someone pick Kusakabe up.

I'll be escorting princess Euphemia personally. We're done here."

Kallen looked unsure for a moment, but nodded eventually and took off.

"My Princess, I rather think it's time for us to take off and reunite you with your sister." I proposed, earning a surprised glance.

"Wait, you're not going to take me hostage? You're actually letting me go?" she asked in surprise.

I sighed. And here I thought she realized that I am not a simple resistance fighter. Hostages are a most desperate move, a move that only serves in ruining people and making them cowards in the eyes of people from the both sides. "Didn't you say that I'm different? Besides, how could it possibly help my case? I've already explained why it would be a bad idea. Besides, I'm sure Cornelia will make sure this doesn't happen again."

At the mention of Cornelia, she cringed. "Yes, I suppose it is true. She's just too overprotective."

"It is all part of being an older sibling, I'm sure. Why don't we get going then?" I replied, extending a hand which she gratefully took. Just as we were about to exit the room, the ground started shaking. My eyes widened. They didn't! They've breached the JLF's defenses and destroyed the foundation of the Building. I gritted my teeth. No, I can't let them take all the fame for saving the civilians.

Colors burst in front of my eyes, and I fell unceremoniously to the floor, right on my wounded leg. I groaned pathetically. "Zero!" Euphie screeched, kneeling down next to me.

I slowly breathed in and out, my leg pulsing. It felt like a hot knife was plunged in it, burning the flesh around it. "I'm alright." I whispered, but she was not buying it. Instead, she tore a part of her dress and started bandaging my leg, despite my protests.

"I'm sure Cornelia wouldn't appreciate you helping the enemy." I commented.

"What she does not know cannot hurt her." She answered nonchalantly, and took a knife from the table next to us. She then proceeded to cut the cloth. I bit my lip hard when I saw the blood. She had cut her finger. She did not even address the cut, but continued her work.

More blood dripped down onto the floor. I felt like someone hit me in the gut with a hammer. I was hungry, and not for food. Foolishly, I had consumed a too small amount of blood, and the thirst was catching up with me.

"You should sterilize that cut. You wouldn't want to get some infection, would you?"

She looked up at me, and smiled sheepishly. "Yes, I guess you're right." She said and turned around, looking for a sterilization kit.

I licked my lips as I watched her retreating back. I was so hungry, and there she was, in front of me, defenseless. Her blood would be sweeter than those I had tried, I was sure of that. My inner beast, the vampire side of me immediately woke up, and my fangs slowly grew. I swallowed. Yes, just a little sip, to keep me alright until I've got more time.

It was like my body was moving on its own. One moment, I was on the ground, but the next, I was behind her, my mask discarded. Without warning, I bit, immediately relaxing as the liquid drowned the pain in my leg and woke my senses. To my surprise, Euphemia was not resisting. Instead, she pressed a hand on my head, urging me to continue. I sighed contently as I drank. To say her blood was magic to my tongue was an understatement. It was if Heaven had turned itself into a liquid.

She let out a low moan. I tensed. My fangs immediately disappeared, but her hold on my head was still there. I gently lifted it and she was suddenly falling. My eyes widened and I caught her, letting her body fall into my open arms. I gritted my teeth in frustration. Lelouch, you bastard! You could've killed her!

"She's perfectly fine, you know." A new voice echoed throughout the room all of a sudden. I whipped my head towards her, not taking the amusement in her eyes kindly. I narrowed my eyes.

"You knew this would happen, didn't you?" I accused her, at which she just shrugged.

"It was bound to happen sometime. You needed fresh blood, not the low quality one you always take from hospitals. Not to mention a virgin's blood is the best for our metabolism. If I had told you, you would've just fought it and hurt yourself."

"If you want me to thank you, I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint you." I replied flatly.

"I'll get her to one of the boats, you go to deliver your speech." C.C. ignored the comment.

I nodded at the offer and handed Euphemia to her as gently as I could and headed down for the docs.

I had to make an announcement, to show Kusakabe how making people see Japan's not dead is done. In just a few minutes, I'll be giving birth to an organization which will crush Britannia, the Order of the Black Knights.

"Britannia!" I bellowed, "It is my pleasure to assure you that the hostages are completely fine, and that they shall be returned to you immediately, with no conditions, from us, the Order of the Black Knights." I smirked from behind the mask. I could even taste the fury Cornelia must be feeling now, helpless and shamed, as we had accomplished something her own soldiers could not.

I took a deep breath and continued."We are no mere resistance movement, and I shall make that clear to one and all! Those abusive power will taste our might and fear us; those without it, we will protect from those who abuse them. Today, Lieutenant Colonel Kusakabe, formerly of the Japanese Liberation Front, had committed an atrocity and shall be punished for it, you have my word. So, I ask of all of you - remember us, for we shall show Britannia's true colors and free Japan of its grasp, that I swear!"

* * *

**Happy Easter everyone! I'm sorry for the long delay, but you know, writing isn't always easy.**

**Is there anythig you guys want to see in the next chapters? More action? Some side-stories?**

**As always, do tell me what you think of the chapter and follow or favorite. **

**Remember, whenever I get reviews I get inspiration! **

**P.S. There's a poll on my profile. You get to choose the girl who's getting seduced by Lelouch in the next chapters. Also, seeing as a couple of people have told me that the previous scene was too detailed, I'll do my best to make it less detailed. **


	8. Side Story I: Cornelia and Jeremiah

_**The Tale of Blood and Geass: Side Stories**_

Extract I: The Day the Witch of Britannia Swore an Oath

**Between Chapter V and Chapter VI**

* * *

Area 11 was not what she had expected. It was not unlike the other areas in infrastructure, but its people were a completely different story. Some cowered in fear when they saw her, some glared at her and her escorts with flames of rage dancing about in their eyes and some just stood there, perfectly still and blank, waiting for the danger to pass. None of them kneeled before her or begged gibberish in their strange language like the men in the other areas had, throwing themselves at her feet and muttering pleas she could not understand and looked at her with the eyes of a people who had abandoned hope long ago and stood crushed, no trace of their former pride left.

When she was younger, Cornelia had been moved numerous times and heeded their pleas with bread and water, offering them all the help she could, despite the looks her generals had given her. She had believed she would pay her respects to her dead siblings and mentor that way, repaying the kindness they had shown her. Young Nunnally would always help the less fortunate and sympathize even for the numbers. Prince Lelouch tried to hide it and act like it did not concern him, but she had even caught him sneaking food for the poor when he thought no one was looking. When they died, she had brought it upon herself to act like them and help others, but all her hopes had been crushed not a month later.

When her father found out what she had been doing, a deed that pig Guinevere was most likely responsible of, he immediately sent for her. In that time, she was still a young girl and was shaking with excitement. Foolishly, she had thought he wanted to praise her for how well she'd been doing in the field and for conquering Mexico, current Area 5. She had ordered that her best military uniform be handed to her and walked to her father's office with a smile on her face.

When she looked into those cold violet eyes, her smile immediately dispersed, and strange fear shook her whole being.

"Cornelia." her father had greeted in his usual deep baritone, careful at keeping any emotion out of his voice.

"Your majesty." she bowed deeply.

He stood up from his huge plush chair and strolled over to one of the enormous bookshelves in his office. "I heard that you've been feeding the numbers during your visit to some of the Areas." he began, cutting to the chase immediately, like the impatient man he was. For once, Cornelia was not happy for his 'straight to the point' approach. When she was on the field, she had no time for great explanations and excuses, but only for quick reports and orders and learned to appreciate it. However, now she could have used the time to think and decide what she should say, but her father had seen to that she would not have even that small respite.

So the only thing she was left with was confessing. The quicker this visit, the better the outcome for her would be in the end. "I have." Cornelia admitted simply, barely hiding her fear. His father would not like seeing her afraid, she was sure of that. He liked his children always calm and calculating and obedient to the bone. Schneizel was the former, but did not always obey, while Odysseus was only the latter, having no brains whatsoever for the former. He was like a puppet, too mediocre to be the Emperor.

Her father nodded at the confession, seemingly pleased. "Have you forgotten, Cornelia? Men are not born equal and Numbers are numbers for a reason! They were too weak to defend their lands, too stupid to utilize their resources and so prudish they thought they could defeat Britannia, which is why they suffer now. It is only the natural order of things."

Images of Lelouch and Nunnally flashed in her mind. How happy they were to help others. Cornelia would never admit it, but helping them left a pleasant taste in her own mouth and it was something she did not mind doing and felt it was a good way to cherish the memory of Lelouch and Nunnally. "But Lelouch and Nunnally-" Cornelia began to protest. She would not let him corrupt her memory of those two and destroy the only way of paying them their deserved respects. They deserved that much at least, those gentle souls.

Her father let out something resembling a laugh, and Cornelia felt shivers running down her spine.

"Truly? Those two are the reason you've been doing all that? Let me guess. You think it's the only way you can cherish them after death, is it? To protect their legacy and make them remembered, so they could rest in peace?" Charles stated, as if not believing his own words. He then shook his head.

"My daughter you may be, but you're nothing like me. There's too much of your mother's blood in you, weak blood only the Redforts can have. I knew letting you grow up with her was a bad idea! They have water instead of blood in their veins."

Cornelia bit her lip, hard. She knew her father was not particularly fond of her mother, but not to this extent. Her mother was a gentle creature, like a dove and did her best in helping them grow up to be fine young women. She would never raise her voice or hand and always explained why something was a bad idea and why they shouldn't try to do it, and sang to them when they were sad. Cornelia thought she had the most musical voice in the whole Empire.

"Here, let me show to you what your dear Numbers have done to your dear siblings, Lelouch and Nunnally." he said and handed her a report. "You have all the details with nothing left out."

What she had seen in that report was absolutely bone chilling and haunted her to this very day. At first, they welcomed the two princelings and treated them with due respect, and it was noted Lelouch had often played chess with all of them, beating them all without trouble. As the situation grew worse and worse, they decided to take revenge upon the two of them.

They took Nunnally away and flayed her, finger by finger, toe by toe until she begged for them to stop the pain and cut it off. The girls who had played together with her were always jealous of her beauty and sliced her nose, lips and ears and drew on her flesh using their knives until she was almost unrecognizable. Then they brought Lelouch and showed his sister to him and forced him to play chess with their leader. For each piece he lost, Nunnally would lose a part of her. Lelouch, even though he was a chessmaster, was under so much stress almost all his prowess had left him. His situation was even worse because they removed all the powerful pieces and left him with pawns and a single knight.

When they cut off both her hands and legs, they served them a meal, saying they did not want their captives to die so early in the game. At first they refused to eat, but they forced them in the end. Only later did they tell them it was Nunnally's own flesh they had eaten. By that part Cornelia was crying her heart out and had retched up her breakfast more than once. Their torture did not end then. When they got bored with Nunnally they made Lelouch cut his own foot off with a blunt knife so they would not kill Nunnally. Their torture ended two days later, as Lelouch found a knife and killed Nunnally and himself.

Before that faithful meeting she did not hate Numbers, but after it she despised everything that had to do with them and mercilessly hunted down Elevens and other numbers, seeing them for what they were - uncultured wildlings, simpleminded animals and cruel monsters who did not deserve anything but hate. For Lelouch and Nunnally, she would make sure the Eleven dogs suffer the same way the did and make them pay the blood prince. No one harmed her siblings, especially the important ones like the two, and got away unpunished. No one. She shook her head to clear away the horrid memories.

So she breathed in the air of the new Area, and set to work to make the damn Elevens pay the blood price. Clovis was too kind to those fools, insisting on the honorary Britannian system and giving them means to live. She was not that merciful, at least, not for their kind.

"Gottwald," she greeted as her men escorted the man to her office for a questioning. He was the picture of calmness and did not look a bit shaken or afraid. Cornelia liked that. Men who could stand their ground were rare, and she had learned to cherish them.

"Your highness," he bowed with the grace befitting his noble birth. "I understand you've brought me here for an interrogation concerning Zero?"

The indifference as he said that unsettled her. She folded her hands and inspected him closely. "You don't seem worried, even though what you've done is nothing short of treason, almost proud of yourself." she stated with distaste. Did the man think his cool demeanor could make her spare him? If that was so, he was greatly mistaken.

The briefest flash of surprise shone in those eyes, but it was gone quickly as the man sighed. "I apologize if it seemed to be that way, my lady. I never meant for it to be taken like that, I assure you. I am as shaken by the whole ordeal as any man would be. I am just good at hiding it." Gottwald was quick to admit, shame evident on his face, and for once, Cornelia believed him.

"If you would be so kind to tell me what it was all about, I'd be grateful." It was no request, and both her and the Margrave knew it.

Jeremiah looked hesitant for a moment, as if unsure. "As much as it pains me to say so, it was the only thing I could do to protect Prince Clovis' legacy. If information got out, Hell would break loose." he licked his lips as he confessed slowly, and Cornelia narrowed her eyes. What was he playing at?

"I understand that something called 'Project Orange' is so important you had to free the Eleven?"

The Margrave nodded gravely. "I promised Prince Clovis that the secret would never go out while I am alive, and that I would carry it to my grave." Jeremiah said, a solemn look on his face.

"I suppose you do not want to share this secret with me?" Cornelia was not stupid. She doubted 'Orange' even existed. The man was just trying to crawl his way out of this mess and seem like a hero, keeping his Prince's secret even if it meant his honor. Cornelia was sure she'd have fallen for the ploy long ago, when she was just a girl, not a battle-hardened warrior. She had to admit, the man was a startlingly good actor. Too bad she would have none of it. Her sister Euphie would believe him, but unfortunately for him, she was not Euphie, but Cornelia li Britannia, the Witch of Britannia and a veteran of a hundred battles.

Gottwald seemed to be uneasy, which pleased the woman in front of him. "It is not a matter of not wanting, rather, I've sworn an oath to keep his secrets safe. I cannot just break my vows. Even my sword is called Oathkeeper."

"You better start calling it 'Oathbreaker', Gottwald." she growled. "You've also sworn an oath to keep him safe from harm and die for him if needed , but last time I checked it was Clovis who got buried 2 feet in the ground." The man was getting on her nerves from the start, but now he dare preach her about vows? She wanted nothing but to tear that lying tongue from his mouth.

To her immense satisfaction, Gottwald seemed to be sweating bullets. "My lady, I did-" he tried to explain, but she cut him off.

"-nothing to help him. Why, you might even be the poisoner! As Zero said, my brother's body suffered no damage at all, and the only thing that could've killed him was poison. Who was in a better position to do it than the man in charge of his military business himself?"

Gottwald flinched visibly, as if slapped. "My lady, I would never betray my Prince, never. That I've sworn seven years ago when Lady Marianne died because of me. I was in her guard, yet I did not stop her assassins from killing her. Do you think I like this Area any better than you do? Well, I do not. I hated breathing the same air as the scum I believed had killed Princess Nunnally and Prince Lelouch, I wanted nothing more than to slaughter them all. I admit, I've killed, I've sinned, but never against my lords. You don't know how horrible my nights are as the ghosts of Lady Marianne and all those innocent people I've murdered in this Area haunt me and keep me awake at night." Jeremiah finally broke, and she could barely understand him though the sobs that took over him.

Something he said appeared strange and alien to her. "Why would you be sorry for Elevens? They're the ones who killed Lelouch and Nunnally!" she blurted out angrily before she could stop herself.

For the first time, Jeremiah Gottwald looked her right in the eye. "Because they are not dead."

That night, for the first time in seven long years, Cornelia laughed in pure joy. Maybe Gottwald could not protect her brother or her mentor, maybe his explanation was not good enough, but for her, it was more than she could've hoped for in seven years, and more than enough to assign him as Euphie's right hand man. Gottwald gave her hope, helped her get out from the sea of anguish that threatened to drown her.

In the darkness of her chambers, Cornelia li Britannia swore an oath she meant to fulfill. She would find her siblings and help them in any way they might need or die trying.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm sure you all wanted a nice, long chapter, but this is all I can offer for now. Anyhow, this is the first side story, as I can be easily noticed. Is there anything else you would want to see?**

**P.S. Vote on the poll if you haven't already. **

**P.S.S. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is just for fun, so yeah, don't sue me. Even if you do, I'm broke. **


	9. The End of an Era

**The Tale of Blood and Geass**

Chapter VIII: The End of an Era

* * *

Act I: The Surprise Visitor

A sigh escaped my lips as I read the new reports. I flipped through the pages, finding nothing new or particularly interesting. The week following the Hotel Incident was too monotone for my taste. The only thing we seemed to do was attack refrain dealers and warehouses. While it certainly did wonders for our PR, and made us more heroic in the eyes of both Britannians and Japanese, it did not stop it from being extremely boring. C.C. and I would do most of the work and the Knights would to the finishing touches. Cornelia was so totally useless in matters that were not connected to the military, that it made me want to laugh. Britannia was not doing well these days, especially after the hotel fiasco. What the Britannian military could not do, the Black Knights did without so much of a problem and had shown that they were different from the other groups by freeing Euphemia li Britannia, unlike the JLF.

Speaking of the JLF... I smirked inwardly as I remembered the Lieutentant-Colonel currently locked up in one of our spare warehouses. I made sure he was treated well, more than scum like him deserved. He had fresh water, food, and Hatake, the man I had assigned as the Chief of the 'prison' would occasionally bring him newspapers. It did not stop the man from cursing both me and my Black Knights every single day though. C.C. had even suggested I have his tongue torn and feed it to him. I was amazed at how sadistic the draculine could get. Still, it was very tempting to do exactly that, but I had a feeling our friends in the JLF and Six Houses of Kyoto would not appreciate it. After all, a mute man could not defend himself, and all the hard work put into out PR would've been for nothing. However, if we didn't need to have him sent to the JLF, I would've done it myself.

The sleeping pills I'd ordered to be put into his food were enough, I suppose. He slept through most of his days now, much to the relief of everyone in the base. Speaking of the base, it was not exactly fit to be called that. It used to be a hospital, which was later seriously damaged in the bombing of Japan and abandoned. It was well positioned and it was enough for me to order its reconstruction. It had two upper floors and one used as the garage. My office was on the second floor, and judging from its size, it'd been the head doctor's.

I had not planned on decorating it lavishly, as I knew this would be only a temporary solution, but thanks to Tamaki, it could put the Viceroy to shame. Apparently, someone - probably C.C. if I had to guess- had created a rumor that my birthday was getting near, and Tamaki and Naoto thought it would be a great birthday present, along with a ridiculous Zero-themed party, with everyone wearing something resembling to my mask and drinking in my name all night. I did not care enough to correct them and went along with the flow, just so I would annoy the immortal. It'd not been too bad in the end, excluding C.C.'s relentless tries to get me to woo Kallen.

I blushed at the memory of one of her boldest tries. Safe to say, I did not want to see a drunk Kallen ever again, at any cost. I had to admit, Tamaki had a good eye for design. Instead of the classic wooden door, now I had a grand double door made of the finest white oak in the market, where the members had carved in a great many things, including Zero standing on dozens of Britannian soldiers, Japanese flag in hand, the sigil of the Black Knights, even Zero with two almost naked women, which were supposed to be Euphemia and Cornelia. C.C. had almost died from laughing so hard after seeing it, Kallen had blushed so hard I would've mistaken her for a tomato and Tamaki and Naoto grinned like fools. I myself liked it little enough, as they were my sisters, but did not remove it. Better give them a cause to laugh than to suspect.

It was to be noted my study had received new furniture as well and a paint job. Instead of the sterile, white walls, now I had grey walls, but little enough of the color could be seen thanks to the enormous mahogany bookshelves which covered almost all of the walls, standing on a fine Persian carpet. The laptop was of the newest design and the chair comfy and very soft. I did not want to know where they had found money for the renovation.

A knock on the door caused me to look up from the report I'd been reading. "Come in," I said, relaxing in the chair and folding my hands.

To my surprise, it was C.C. who came in. I raised my eye brow. The witch did not have a habit of knocking; she'd usually only barge in and state her business, without even bothering to think about how busy I may be at the moment.

"I'm surprised," I murmured wryly with a smirk, "I wonder what caused this sudden change? You knocking? I must mark this day on the calendar."

The witch shot me a smirk of her own and eased herself in one of the chairs in front of my desk. "I just thought you'd want to know the JLF have sent an envoy to treat with you about Kusakabe." She replied in her usual bored tone of voice, but her eyes showed her interest as she eyed me for a reaction the whole time.

I frowned and rested leaned back against the comfortable chair. "Interesting…" I muttered, my voice heavy with thought as I still processed the information. While I had, certainly, expected them to send someone, this was still too soon. However, I was curious. What could make that bland General send an envoy early? What could he possibly hope to gain from that? Maybe he wanted to surprise me? If that was indeed the case, then his efforts were useless. He needed a lot more than that to surprise me.

"And who is this envoy of theirs?" I asked the ever-smirking witch. It was not really important; I'd certainly refuse anyone who came, but knowing your enemy was always a useful thing.

She crossed her left leg over the other, and took a slice of pizza before answering. I did not comment on that, as I was used to it. Somehow, a centuries old Vampire loved pizza more than anything else in this world. "A member of the Four Holy Swords, a woman named Nagisa Chiba." She answered the question readily.

"Why would they send her of all people?" I questioned to no one in particular. According to my records, she was not particularly fond of my Black Knights, claiming we were pretenders who wanted to take the JLF's rightful place. It was hard to imagine someone like her treating with me. It was indeed a very strange move by the JLF.

"Maybe they thought she would charm you and that you'd release Kusakabe because of her?" The witch suggested with a snort of amusement.

I glared at her goodnaturelly, but smiled all the same. "I think not. I prefer my women not racist and with half a brain cell."

C.C. laughed at the comment. "I'm sure your Black Knights can see that. No doubt Kallen and I fit the description, maybe even that friend of yours, Milly?"

I groaned at her antics. "Why do you have to insist I have a harem? And what's with your fascination with Kallen these days?"

"Oh, stop behaving like you actually mind having more than one woman. I'm not blind Lelouch. That girl likes you, as does Milly." C.C. rolled her eyes.

"Oh cut it out, please!" I murmured in embarrassment and looked away.

"If only your Black Knights could see you now, red faced and acting like a teenage boy you are!" C.C. laughed merrily, enjoying in my discomfort.

"This topic is concluded." I said after finally taking back some self-control and stood up from the chair. I need to see Chiba after all. She was not the most patient of people if my reports were correct. C.C. finally calmed down and got up herself.

"Let's not keep our esteemed guest waiting then." He muttered, putting on his mask, and becoming Zero once more.

My first impression of the woman was how she was desperately trying to maintain a neutral expression, while it was clear she did not like me or my organization. She was clearly uneasy, not even touching the sake I had brought to her.

"Zero." She greeted stiffly, not even extending a hand or standing up.

"Lady Nagisa." I greeted in an equally cool voice, letting her know I saw through her attempts at acting. I took her hand and brought in closer to my mask, in a mock kiss of sorts. To my amusement, and probably C.C.'s as well, she froze.

The moment passed, however, and she looked away. "I'm not a Lady. Just Chiba or Captain will suffice." she corrected.

I shrugged. "Very well, Captain Chiba, if you would please follow me to my office? I think you'd like there more. It's more comfortable, as well as soundproof, so we can speak freely." I offered. Even if she wanted to hide it, I saw her glance at her escorts. Ah, so she did not trust me? How unfortunate.

"May I bring one of my escorts?" she asked attentively, glancing back and forth, scanning her surroundings for an escape route. It insulted me how lowly she thought of me, to be honest.

"If you wish. I have no problem with that, as you know, I'm a very reasonable man." I accepted her offer without a moment's thought. Even if she brought a dozen soldiers with her, she was still not match for C.C. and I. So I had no issues with that.

The woman did not change her frowning expression. "That remains to be seen, Zero. We still have to actually discuss Kusakabe."Chiba said, looking me right in the eye.

I smiled beneath the mask. "Indeed." I nodded and left the room with Chiba and her escort in tow. I did not bother with taking the shortest route possible, even though I knew one of her other missions was to see just what our hideout looked like. Let them see, I thought, and envy me. The JLF are a relic of a forgotten age, and I did not think of them as a threat. If I wished, I could get rid of them on a whim in less than of a day. They were no more than tiny little bugs I crushed under my boots.

To my amusement, when we arrived at my office, Chiba blushed as she surveyed the door and its detailed drawings. I did not comment on it, though. Instead, I pointed at a chair in front of my own. "Please sit, Captain. It is an honor to have a member of the famous JLF in my base."

The comment seemed to please her, even just a bit. She clearly liked me calling the JLF great and complimenting them. Too bad it wasn't true. "Would you like some sake or tea?" I offered with a polite smile, even though she could not see it. It was an old habit of mine, from the days I was still a Prince.

"I think tea is more appropriate for this situation at least. I'd be more than happy to share a bottle of sake with you if we reach an agreement today, however." The woman answered.

Smart, I had to admit. "_When _we reach our agreement, Captain." I corrected with a wave of a finger, "I'm sure we will work out a solution that is best for all of us. I think I shall take some tea as well, then. Is there any sort you prefer or would you like the plain old Ceylon?"

"Ceylon is good." She grunted. I nodded and ordered an officer to bring it to my office. I took a moment to examine the woman in front of me. She was not very womanly, with that short haircut and manly uniform, but I'd be a fool to mistake her for a man.

I decided to entertain her while we were waiting for our tea. "So tell me, Captain, how is the good old JLF holding up? I'm sure you're going through a PR nightmare right now." I remarked neutrally, and saw her flinch at the mention of the bad reputation of her precious JLF.

Her attempts at calming herself were entertaining, really. I could barely stop myself from laughing. It would be of no help with a woman like Nagisa Chiba. "I hope you understand Kusakabe did not represent the whole JLF. He is a rogue, and shall pay for that during his trial. The soldiers he'd brought were little more than boys, untrained and thirsty for an adventure. He took advantage of them as well, and shamed the whole JLF."

I nodded. "But of course. At the same time, don't you think it would be wrong to judge the JLF as a whole based on the actions of Tohdoh and the Holy Swords."

Her eye twitched in annoyance, and I had no doubt I'd poked a wound. "That's different!" she said quickly, clearly not pleased with my logic.

"How so?" I asked as Kallen brought our tea and set it on the desk and moved behind me. I stirred my tea with a spoon and added some sugar, "Just as you cannot judge a casket full of apples based on a few rotten ones, you shouldn't automatically assume all the apples are perfect if some of them are ripe and tasty." I pointed out, much to Chiba's displeasure.

"Then how should we judge?" she asked, clearly agitated. Good, I smirked, agitated enemies are rash and make mistakes they usually wouldn't.

"You should look at and divide the years of its existence with its number of successes." Now, Chiba looked ready to explode, as well as her escort. "However, I believe the JLF's success, or lack of it, is not the reason we're gathered here today. So let's hear what you've got to say regarding Kusakabe."

Chiba did not immediately answer, too busy calming herself down and thinking of an answer that would satisfy her superiors. I had no doubt she'd played the conversation numerous times in her mind. "The Japanese Liberation Front requests your aid, Zero. Kusakabe is a shame for every proud and honorable man of the Front, and deserves to be trialed by his own superiors and eventually punished for his crimes. In exchange for him, the JLF is ready to aid you in supplies and direct all our recruits to you as well proclaim you friends of the Front and recommend you to the Six Houses of Kyoto." She recited her piece carefully, probably recalling all the things her superiors had told her to say to me.

I had to admit, had I been any other man, like Ohgi or Tamaki, I would've probably accepted the offer wholeheartly, thanking JLF for the 'kind' offer as every resistance group wanted to be recognized by the JLF.

I was quiet for a few moments. Not for my own sake, but for Chiba's. I wanted to see her nervous, to fidget while waiting for my answer. Even before her visit, I'd already had my answer. The JLF were thinking I was stupid, that I did not notice the fake reports on the JLF their agents had been delivering to me. That they had over a hundred knightmares, and as many skilled pilots, supplies, ten new recruits every day, and more money than they needed. It was all propaganda. Not to be outdone, I'd sent a couple of reports myself, writing how Zero had been losing the support of his own men, how he had no supplies and many more negative things. I hadn't actually expected Kusakabe to believe in all of those fake reports, but I guess it was good I overestimated him.

"The JLF honors me with this offer, Captain, but insults me all the same. Do you think I'm as badly informed as all the other resistance leaders? You haven't had a recruit in months, and I know it well. Your supplies are a joke; you don't even have enough for your men. Your men eat gruel every day, while mine feast on fresh pork, rice, vegetables, fruit, and bread fresh from the oven, and sleep on comfortable beds in the barracks. Most of yours sleep on the floor. Even I know that you don't just come over to the Six Houses and 'recommend' a group to them; they come to the ones they wish to supply, and even if you could suggest us, why would you? It'd mean you would get less resources. Proclaiming us friends of the JLF? Please, that would only damage our own reputation. You're hated right now, and have been for five years since the invasion. You'd betrayed the trust of the people and exploited them. So, with all due respect, I refuse your generous offer. Kusakabe shall remain my prisoner."

Chiba gritted her teeth in annoyance, but did not dare say anything. Both of us knew how true my words were, and pretending they weren't would only be a waste of time for both. "Well done, Zero. You've done your homework, but I still don't see why you'd like to keep Kusakabe so much. You don't need him and have no right to hold a trial for him. What is it that you want from him so badly that you've turned down the possibility of an alliance with the JLF? Give up and I'll forget those words."

"Why," I smirked, "I don't need him, but you do. There is something he knows which you don't want me to know. I see it not only in your eyes, but in the actions of the JLF as whole. Aside from the PR nightmare, there's something else, something I shall uncover." I admitted,

I saw the blow coming before anyone else in the room, but did not react. I did not even flinch as Chiba plunged the sword in my shoulder, instead, I grabbed at the blade and took it from her hand. She seemed to be in a shock at my reaction as she did not respond even as Kallen restrained her, calling her all sorts of insults.

"Zero, are you alright!?" Kallen demanded almost jumping at me. I stopped her before that could happen, holding her shoulders with surprising strength for a man that had just been stabbed.

"It's alright," I soothed, more for her than for myself. The wound had already begun to heal. "Don't worry."

Before I could say any more, I felt her envelop her arms round my frame in a hug. I was shocked at first, but hugged her back after a moment. "I'm so sorry for letting her hurt you." She muttered into my chest, her words muffled.

I sighed. "You couldn't have seen it coming, don't blame yourself." I pulled back from the hug and gave her a pat on the head and turned to our new prisoner.

"Captain, I'm very disappointed in you." I spoke in a tone icy with malice, and to my joy, the woman shuddered. "Attacking an unarmed man for speaking the truth… how low can you get? I would think your friends in the JLF share the same opinion. You see, no matter how much I'd like to set you free, I can't. My men would not appreciate it. Even if I let you go, they'd still attack you for hurting their leader. It is the sort of loyalty the JLF can never inspire."

"However, there is still the possibility of all this, even the attack, being planned. That is why you shall be as far away from Kusakabe as you can get. Your escort, however, shall be free to report your shame to the JLF. Do not worry, seeing as you are an envoy still, you shall have one of the rooms we've prepared for Diplomats. I hope you'll enjoy your stay." I said and turned on my heel.

* * *

Act II: The Fateful Call

"Don't you think your words were a bit too harsh? Insulting the JLF so… there's no way they'd want an alliance with you now." C.C. remarked as she scooted closer to me in the bed. I resisted the urge to smile. For a Vampire, she really adored basking in the afterglow and snuggling after a couple of rounds. I'd never have guessed when I'd seen her the first time.

I sighed and ran my fingers through her emerald tresses, and the noise she produced almost sounded like a purr. "The JLF have nothing to offer me, C.C. The only ones worth a damn in that entire joke of an organization are Tohdoh and his Swords."

"Mhm.." she agreed absentmindedly and rested her head on my chest, her breath hot on my skin. "He is a wise man, but too honorable for his own good. However, if you manage to convince him to join your cause, then his swords would follow. After all, a gun is useless without a person to fire it."

"Now, that is cold." I teased, "He is loyal to Katase though. I have to get rid of him somehow."

C.C. protested when I stopped my caressing of her hair and pouted. "Send Sayoko to assassinate him then, or someone else. The JLF would crumble and you could gather the remains." She suggested,

I shook my head at the idea. "No. I cannot do that. I'd be too obvious, and Tohdoh would never follow a man who killed his superior." I dismissed, but continued to run my hand through her hair, while the other caressed her back.

"Then do it sneakily." C.C. rolled her eyes, "Arrange a meeting with Katase and order him to do his best to make his troops go over to you and then kill himself. Tohdoh would not suspect a thing."

"It is very tempting to do just that, I admit. However, that should be our last resort. Let's try to win him over with my charisma first." I said sleepily, yawning right after. Sleep sounded so good now…

Just as I was dozing off into the dreamland, my Zero cell phone rang. I rose in the bed slowly, cursing myself for not putting it on vibrate, and proceeded to ignore C.C. as she glared daggers at me for disturbing her beauty sleep.

"Zero on the line." I spoke in my best Zero voice, though still raspy from sleep.

"Master Zero, it is an honor to finally hear your voice." A voice that did not belong to any of my men greeted me, and I felt my whole body go rigid at recognizing who the speaker was. C.C. seemed to have taken notice of the change and hugged me from behind, her breath warming my neck as she listened to our conversation. "Maybe you do not know who I am, but I shall fix that and introduce myself as…"

"Kaguya Sumeragi." I whispered. "Member of the Six Houses of Kyoto and heir to all its resources."

I could practically see the grin on the little girl's mouth. "Yes, Master Zero. I see you're very well informed. Knowing all that, you must know the reason for this call as well." I nodded even though she couldn't see it.

"It has something to do with my two guests, yes?" I asked slowly. Kaguya Sumeragi was an enigma even in her childhood days, a girl who demanded respect.

"I admit, a part does indeed have something with them. The other, bigger part, is that I wish to discuss the plans of our alliance." Alliance with Kyoto? Now, that was something I wanted, but Kaguya was a sneaky little girl, and there was something she wanted.

"You honor me Lady Sumeragi." I replied with all fake gratefulness I could muster.

"Please, call me Kaguya." She requested sweetly, " I'm sure we have much and more to discuss, and wouldn't it be too bad if we had to speak over the phone? I want to see you in person, Master Zero."

I narrowed my eyes. It was certainly an appealing offer, but it had its risks as well. However, it would be rather rude of me to decline, especially after the incident with Chiba. Accepting was my only option. "I feel the same way, Lady Kaguya. Where would you like to meet?"

I nodded as she recited the place we were to meet in and wrote it down before hanging up.

"I take it you weren't expecting her to react to your little stunt?"

I rolled my eyes. "Wow, what gave it away?" I stood up from the bed, not even waiting for a reply and started getting dressed. Unsurprisingly, Kaguya wanted to see me right away, no doubt to see how sharp my mind was without sleep.

When C.C. started to get up, I turned to look at her. "Don't bother; I need you here to mask my disappearance, since I don't want Sayoko or Nunnally asking questions. Not to mention, you need your beauty sleep." I flashed her a smile and grabbed my Zero mask. It was time to meet Kaguya Sumeragi and see just how much she'd changed over the years, but first I had to make a small pickup.

* * *

Act III: The Negotiations

Honestly, the choice of our meeting place did not surprise me. Sumeragis were one of the richest families in Japan before the invasion, and had high position in the Japanese government. So, meeting in the former Japanese Parliament building was not an unexpected choice on her part.

I knocked at the door and a young Japanese man let me in and bowed. "Master Zero. We wish to thank you for coming. Please follow me, I shall take you to the meeting room."

To my surprise, they'd managed to hide the effect years of lack of use had on the Building. It was clean, smelled fresh, and looked like it'd been used only yesterday. Maybe it had been, I thought, Kyoto had a lot of money, and this could be their meeting place with other groups.

The room the young man let me in was oval in shape, and not the typical meeting room or study. In place of a table and chairs, it had a big couch with a table shaped like the map of Japan in front of it. Kaguya was sitting in one end of the couch and drank a liquid I couldn't recognize from where I was standing.

When she heard the door open, she immediately put the cup down and turned to look at me. "Lord Zero!" she greeted with a beaming smile.

"Lady Kaguya." I nodded in greeting. Before I could make a step, I felt something hit me in the lower abdomen. I looked down to find Kaguya hugging me tightly.

I swallowed, trying to find a painless way out of the situation. I hugged her back awkwardly, but she did not seem to mind, but only pressed herself tighter.

The boy who'd led me here coughed, interrupting our hug. I let out a small sigh of relief. Never had I been so grateful for an interruption before.

"Would you like some tea?" the boy asked uncomfortably, looking to the side, clearly embarrassed that he'd interrupted us.

I wanted to refuse, but Kaguya might see it as an insult, and I did not want to risk this alliance; the Six Houses were worth much more than the JLF. No matter how much I did not want to admit it, I needed them and their resources.

"If you would be so kind," I nodded in confirmation.

It was only a few minutes later that we were finally able to properly sit down and began our negotiations. As Kaguya drank her tea, I awkwardly moved my spoon around the cup and waited for her to finish.

She gave me a smile as she finished. "The tea is really good, Lord Zero! It's a shame you didn't taste any." I knew she was young, but this was the most ridiculous attempt to unmask me yet. I had to tread carefully around her, however. While she maybe young, she was also the head of the Six Houses for a reason.

I opened my mouth to apologize, but the girl had already shaken it off. "It's alright, of course. I imagine it would be hard keeping your identity a secret otherwise"

"You are correct." I nodded. It would be rude of me to begin our negotiations, after all, I am the guest, and Kaguya was the one to request the meeting in the first place, so she had the right to begin.

"Master Zero, the first thing I want you to know is that I find you a breath of fresh air for Japan. You are always on the move, weakening Britannia's hold on our little country with every successful mission, be it defeating Cornelia li Britannia, or organizing raids against refrain dealers. The only reason I cannot give you full support just yet are your motives; while I am certain you have Japan's best interest in mind, the others are not as… insightful as I am. They believe you have some kind of god complex and treat your soldiers as chess pieces, discarding them when necessary. They believe Japan is just means to an end for you." Kaguya explained with a sorrowful expression at listing her comrades' reasons for not trusting me. It was unfortunate how right they were; Japan would be the Catalyst of everything that's to come, yes, but dethroning my father is still my greatest goal. Kaguya was, fortunately, right to some extent; I'd give Japan back its freedom, yes, but only against Britannia. The Chinese or the EU were welcome to colonize it once I'm done.

It would be for the best if she did not know it, however. "How unfortunate," I began, shaking my head sadly at the thought they did not trust me, "Do you think there might be some way I could show them my motives are genuine? You know them better than I do, in any case."

Kaguya looked thoughtful for a moment, even going as far to press a finger against her lips. "Maybe if you release Nagisa Chiba and Kusakabe? Their judgment was mostly due to you taking them prisoner, so if you release them, I believe they will approve of my wish to support you and your Black Knights."

I smirked under the mask. There it was… the reason she'd told me all those things since the beginning of the meeting. I doubted Kyoto cared much about my reasons for fighting; as soon as we reach our common ground, they'd delude themselves and try to think of my every single action in the best way, if only to make their nights easier and free of nightmares.

I crossed one leg over the other, and adjusted my body language to appear thoughtful and interested. I had no doubt Kaguya was watching intensely, searching for a single flicker of emotion, a shook of the head, the quivering of a hand and even slight change in breathing. She'd been trained to read her opponent's body movement, as the body was often more honest than the mouth.

"And what supplies are we talking about? How much?"

Kaguya smiled, believing her offer had interested me. It was pathetic of the Six Houses to try so hard to keep both the JLF and the Black Knights in the palm of their hand. Only one group could emerge as victorious, and I'd make sure it was the Black Knights. Kyoto would need to transfer their focus and funds to only one group, as funding both would prove unbenefical. Why fund the one who did nothing in over seven years, and ignore the other who'd succeeded far more in a month? It was foolish, and Kaguya no doubt knew that.

"Well, for a start, we'd be ready to send you a new shipment of Burais, as well as food and water. We have anti-knightmare mines and rockets, as well as ammunition. Most groups would find it more than satisfying."

I waved a finger at her. "But the Black Knights are not like the most groups."

"That is true," she nodded, "You're probably our best hope of freeing Japan yet."

I wanted to thank her, but the sudden sound of footsteps coming our way interrupted me. I looked at Kaguya, searching for a sign it was a part of her ploy, yet, I found myself looking into a mirror. She appeared to be confused as well. I did not let it convince me entirely, though. She was almost as good an actor as I was. Faking surprise was probably one of her strongest points.

The two men that entered the room were the ones I'd expected the least.I raised my eye brow at the two men standing in front of us. When they turned to face me, there wasn't a hint of surprise in their eyes, rather, it was just recognizing the situation for what it was. "Lady Kaguya, you should've told me that your associates would be here. I would've brought some of my men as well." I commented coldly, and Kaguya dropped her gaze, and I realized I'd been to sharp. "but I'm sure this is not your won doing," I corrected, my tone softening.

Kaguya looked up gratefully at my understanding and started speaking, "As you probably know, these two are the representatives of the JLF. The left one is-" she tried to introduce, but the older man stopped her before she could say a word.

"Lady Kaguya, I am sure your introduction is not needed, after all, I've been Japan's protector for many years, even before the invasion. I am certain Zero knows who I am." It was true, I knew full-well who the daring man was, but his boldness annoyed me to no end. Not to mention the man was a burden for Japan and shame for its military.

I decided to humor Kaguya instead. "Why, Colonel Todoh, you certainly look older than your real age is. Has being the only thing keeping Japan together worn you out so much? Don't worry however, now that I am here, maybe you'll find it in you to relax." I said in a completely serious tone.

Katase's face reddened and he bit his lip in frustration, Kaguya however, giggled quietly and Todoh remained impassive. "I hope you don't mind my sense of humor, General Katase Tatewaki. It is an honor to meet the leaded of the famed JLF." I amended, extending my hand in a polite gesture.

He narrowed his eyes at the extended hand and stared at if for a few moments, as if unsure whether to accept it or shrug it off. Just as I saw his eyes flash in acceptance, I pulled my hand back. Playing with him was so much fun and he was so easy to provoke. Too great of a target for me to ignore.

I shrugged. "Kaguya and I were only discussing the release of one of your Holy Swords, Captain Chiba. I understand she is one of your greatest assets?"

"Yes, she is." To my surprise, it was Todoh who answered my question. " I want to personally apologize for the wound she'd caused you. When she is released, I shall see to it that she is punished accordingly. However, while I cannot approve of her action, I still understand some of your words must have caused her to lose control and would like to hear the explanation of them."

It was good the fool Katase had not asked, since I wouldn't have even graced him with an answer. He was a worm, and Todoh was an eagle, and an eagle like him deserved my respect and explanation. "I believe Captain Chiba had found my comments on the JLF rather personally. My intent was not to insult, but rather to show the difference between our two formidable groups. My words might have been harsher than I'd intended, and for that, I apologize." I answered, and Todoh nodded.

"I'd still like to hear your reasons for believing the JLF is a hindrance for Japan, if you don't mind. Of course, I won't take it to the heart, and only want to hear it for the sake of making the JLF better." Todoh requested yet again. I narrowed my eyes at the strategy – I'd already explained them, but he wanted to judge me for himself. I didn't doubt he cared for my reasons, but he still wanted an opportunity to judge my character.

Good, I thought. I'd give him a show worthy of an Oscar. "My first point was your lack of success during the years following the invasion. Britannia is indeed a powerful enemy, but it still not undefeatable as the JLF had made the Japanese think over the years. They believed their former Royal Army was powerful, but Britannia an obstacle even for them. It is not like that, as I'd shown in a couple of occasions."

"That's because Kyoto hasn't been giving us enough supplies to defeat them! I'm sure the JLF would've done the same things as you did, if we had had the amount of money you have at the beginning of the invasion!" Katase was stupider than I'd thought, it would seem. Shifting the blame to Kyoto was the worst possible move, especially with its head two feet in front of him.

I sighed, ignoring his attempts at explaining the JLF's uselessness. "Moving on, your strategies are stale, and made the JLF appear to be something akin to a one-trick pony. Britannia needed only read your military manuals and they could predict your strategies."

Katase looked like he was to yell again, but a glare from Todoh stopped him. The man himself just nodded and listened to me carefully. Even Kaguya was listening, her tea all but forgotten. "Your treatment of your soldiers is another thing; people had me believe even living in the Ghetto was luxury compared to sleeping in your barracks and eating your food. You have no way of insuring the families of your deceased would ever be safe, and offer nothing in return for tiresome service."

I hear Katase mutter something in the lines of 'masked bastard' but did not pay him any attention, instead, moving to another point. "The JLF has no vision, and I think even your higher command had realized freeing Japan was little more than a fantasy and have absolutely no idea how to do it, and what's even worse, how to keep it free. You think the only way of winning is through fighting, but do not realize you'd be hopeless against the soldiers of the EU, China and Britannia. Without allies, Japan would fall as soon as it'd be freed, and the Japanese would trade one oppressor for another, assuming either China or EU take it, or be treated even worse than before if Britannia retakes it."

At this, even Katase stayed silent.

I smiled and moved to my final point, the one that was sure to strike a nerve. "You've betrayed the trust of the Japanese. You've taken more than you have right to from both Kyoto and the people, reducing them to even greater poverty and doing nothing with the money. You claim you use it to help people, yet they see none of it. That, my gentlemen, makes you no better than Britannia and the tyranny you claim to hate and fight."

At this, Todoh's face flashed in anger, and it was clear even Kaguya had noticed it as she began to speak herself. "Master Zero is right, of course. That is why, the Six Houses have decided to shift most of their support to the Black Knights and propose a merger of the two most powerful groups."

Before I knew it, Katase was suddenly pointing a gun at Kaguya. "How dare you!?" he spat angrily, "Merge and share command with this masked pretender? You must be mad if you think I will ever stoop so low to align myself with the likes of him. I demand you have this pretended executed and-"

I've had enough of the foolish man, and had to move before Todoh had the chance to. It was too much of a beneficial situation to pass up. I waited patiently for him to begin pressing his finger onto the trigger and knocked the gun from his hand and shoved him back, where he fell on his knees from the impact. I immediately kneeled next to Kaguya and inspected her for wounds. The bullet had only grazed her right ear, but it was still the closest she'd come to death in her whole life. I couldn't expect of a fourteen year old to act mature about it and not be horrified.

"Master Zero!" she gasped gratefully and hugged me once again. I could hear her trying to stop the sobs that threatened to escape her lips, and focuses on trying to calm her. The poor girl was terribly scared, too overcome with shock of having one of her aides aim a gun at her.

"Colonel, I suggest you two get back to your headquarters before Lady Kaguya regains her senses. I'm sure you'll have a lot to discuss." I suggested over my shoulder, still hugging the terrified girl as she started to quietly sob into my chest, traumatized.

Todoh surprised me, however, as he shook his head calmly and replied, "I do not want to be part of the JLF anymore, at least not the JLF with a man like Katase in charge. Tonight, he'd not only shamed himself, but the whole front as well with his reckless behavior. I shall make sure he commits seppuku to at least clean himself from part of it. While I also do not wish to admit it, you were right about all those things; the JLF was not doing things the right way."

As if sensing my question, he continued, "I cannot join you yet, not until I can finally understand you. I do not mean to insult you, but I cannot follow a man I do not trust."

I nodded in understanding at his logic. It was only a matter of time, and a man like Todoh would not only stand and watch as I fight for Japan. One day, he'd join me, I was sure of it. Until such time comes, however, I need to normalize our relationship. "Colonel, in thirty minutes, come to the old Junkyard in Shinjuku. You will find your missing sword there."

My reward was a flash of honest surprise in his eyes. "Thank you, Zero."

I did not reply, focusing on Kaguya instead. She was finally starting to pull herself together, to my relief. When I looked into her eyes, I knew it immediately; if the girl had not been in love with me before, she most certainly was now. It was only a matter of time before Kyoto was mine as well.

* * *

**As you can see, Vampire!Lelouch just likes to destroy sh!t. He doesn't want the JLF's support; he knows Todoh's the only one he needs, and doesn't bother with negotiating. Why do that when he can just take the best fruit from a basket and then throw it away with the rotten fruit? **

**I'm pleased to say over one hundred people have voted on the poll. I didn't know there are so many of us Milly lovers! Milly and Kallen are the first place with 36 votes each and Kaguya second with 23.**

**Let's go over the issue some of you may mention; OOCness. **

**1\. Kaguya crying - she's still young, and as Lelouch said, this was her first brush with death. It was too much even for her.**

**2\. Todoh - in my opinion, he seved Katase only because he thought he was honorable, but as Katase disgraced himself, Todoh did not want to help him anymore.**

**3\. Katase - he's a greedy little mediocre leader who wants to take the easiest and fastest route possible. In this chapter, he just lost his nerve with ****Zero spitting at his organization and Kaguya agreeing with him.**

**I'd also like to announce an upcoming story, a collab with ** **GrimoireofSoul, so keep an eye on us. I'll give you a hint; our Lelouch is a king without a crown.**


	10. This Means War

_**The Tale of Blood and Geass**_

_Extract II: This Means War_

* * *

The soft humming of the engine did little to soothe Todoh's mind as he drove the truck back to their headquarters. The old warrior was disappointed, hurt, insulted, but most of all tired. He was so tired of constant betrayals and petty Lords' wars for power. He thought Katase was different, a man worthy of serving and dying under. For a time, Todoh thought, he truly was. He was the epitome of honor, a true Japanese man in every aspect. He was stern in some occasions, but always righteous, a veteran of a dozen battles.

However, that man was long dead and buried. Something had broken inside Katase after the invasion, and he was getting more and more dependent on Todoh and Swords for advice of both military and politics, becoming more of a figurehead commander after every unsuccessful battle, or rather raid, as the JLF did not dare attack Britannia head on.

It was one of the rare things that the whole Front agreed with- Katase, Kusakabe, Todoh and even the lowest of the low.

"Is this the place?" He asked, turning to look at the man sitting beside him, though he appeared to be calm on the outside, Todoh was nervous. He did not know how the rest of the Front would react to the turn of the events.

Although he would never admit it in front of his soldiers, for the first time since the bombing of Japan and the Kyoto Massacre, he was afraid. Afraid of the front breaking into million little pieces with every member of the higher ups forming his own resistance group.

What Japan needed was not a hundred resistance groups, it needed an Army, a true military force with a capable man leading it. Not a mediocre leader like Katase, not the rash Kusakabe or trigger happy Munakata. They needed someone calm and collected like Schneizel was to Britannia, a good military leader like Cornelia with Japan's interest in heart, unlike the Chinese or EU who only wanted the sakuradite.

The closest person to that model was Zero, but Todoh was more than reluctant to trust him. He couldn't serve someone who he did not understand even a bit. Todoh could not predict his moves or read between the lines like he did with Katase.

For all Todoh knew, Zero was not even Japanese, and the thought of serving him only to be thrown away when he was finished honestly did not sit well with Todoh.

It was not as if he could not swallow his pride for Japan, not that there was plenty of it left since the invasion, but if he accepted to serve Zero, many and more would surely follow, blindly entrusting Zero with their lives on a whim. If Zero failed, he who would be blamed for Japan's fall and cursed by generations to come.

That thought terrified him most of all.

Forcing himself to remain relatively calm and focus on the road instead of the dark thoughts roaming in his head, he turned his attention to the man sitting next to him.

Takao Fukui was not exactly what Todoh would call a necessarily good man; he was a former mercenary, but he had some sense of honor. He'd, pillaged and killed a fair share of people, but his skill in martial arts was unmatched and earned him a position in the Front. For all his flaws, he was loyal, having stayed in the Front since the invasion and training their recruits, shaping them into capable fighters.

It was enough for Katase and his lot, but Todoh never trusted the man, not a bit. He was too quick to judge and his decisions were often rash and he had little regard for his comrades, like a sellsword he was.

Lieutenant Takao nodded, pointing at the map of Shinjuku resting atop his lap. "Yes, you only need to turn left after the former Mall." He explained, clearly having trouble with the old map.

Todoh nodded. There was a possibility that the Britannians had already destroyed the Mall until nothing left of it, but a junkyard should be easy to spot, _even if the whole ghetto looks like it. _A voice in his head added grimly.

During the short ride, his mind drifted to many things; Katase, Kusakabe, Chiba and most importantly, Zero. Todoh was intrigued by the masked man. He did not know his agenda, and was very reluctant to trust him, but Todoh still respected the man, if not for his success against Britannia, but for causing Katase to reveal his true colours to Kaguya.

Speaking of the girl… the JLF would not be in her good graces for a while, if not ever. Todoh could only hope she was mature enough not to want vendetta against the JLF as a whole, but Katase himself.

The samurai's plan had been to force him to commit sepukku, but after seeing the depth of Kaguya's ire, he decided against it. She would probably think it was too quick and reprimand him for disobeying her.

Zero was a mystery, but he appeared to have his own moral compass and a code of honor, no matter how twisted it seemed to be.

Coughing awkwardly, the former mercenary tapped him lightly on the shoulder, shaking him out from his reverie.

Turning to face the man, Todoh apologized and stopped the truck.

The man was just about to leave the vehicle, when Takao suddenly spoke. "Colonel, I- I have something very important to tell you," he whispered so faintly Todoh had to strain his ears to hear him properly.

Raising a single eye brow, he did not stop in his antics, already searching his pockets for the phone. "Can it wait?" he asked.

The Lieutentant violently shook his head several times and grabbed Todoh's shoulders, bringing his face closer to Todoh's. "General Katase has a gun, and he won't hesitate to shoot you when you turn your back on him. He tried to bribe me to betray you, but I just couldn't do it." He confessed quietly, with quilt colouring his every word. "Well, completely that is. I gave him my gun, thinking it was a small price for the rank of Major."

Shocked, Todoh could only nod as he signaled for the Lieutenant to hide while he prepared to open the door and disarm Katase.

Maybe he'd misjudged the mercenary – _former _mercenary he mentally corrected himself. Takao probably had no other way to earn for a living, although that did not make his crimes any less gruesome, it gave him hope at least one person excluding his Swords would believe him and help him convince the rest of the JLF of Katase's cowardly betrayal.

He slowly opened the door, expecting to hear the rustling sound one produces when searching for a gun, but even as he stood still for a few seconds, silence was all that greeted him.

He hesitantly stepped into the truck, only to see Katase's form sprawled across the hard floor.

Shocked at the sudden revelation , he immediately ran to Katase's side, checking his pulse.

Sighing in relief when it turned out the General was only sleeping, he searched his pockets and uniform for the gun, but found no traces of it.

Anger bubbling in his chest, he forced himself to appear calm as he turned to face the mercenary, sword at bay.

The Miracle Man's last mistake was turning his back on Katase.

The traitor quickly sat up with a small smirk and pressed a needle into the man's neck, causing his word to reduce to a roller coaster of blurry shadows.

Todoh gasped and tried to move from his spot on the floor, but it was if his body was glued to the floor, making it impossible to move a single muscle.

So he did all he could and watched as Katase stepped out of the back of the truck and closed the door.

Todoh could've sword he'd hear the sound of a gun being fired, but it could've as well been his imagination as he finally blacked out.

* * *

**Kyoto**

**4:20**

Kirihara irritably stared at the big screen in the middle of the room as numerous servants filled the room and fiddled with serving him his tea, quiet as mice, clearly noticing his sour mood.

He thanked them coldly and took a small sip, feeling himself relax immediately. He felt as if a someone had covered him with a blanket of tiredness as it muted everything from his ability to think properly to the pain in his back from all those years of hard work at keeping Japan afloat after the invasion.

The smell of the good old Ceylon tea reminded him so much of his youth, and wave after wave of nostalgia hit him. Immediately realizing where his thoughts were headed, he shook his head to push those painful memories to the back of his soul.

He nodded his head at the four men who had entered while he was preoccupied in the confines of his own twisted mind.

To think he'd almost forgotten about the real reason they were gathered there tonight. Katase, that imbecile had called, daring to wake them up from their slumber about something _very important and concerning all of Japan, _at least in that moron's opinion.

Kirihara could not wait to find out what it was. To think the man had the audacity to even make them wait! The Six Houses of Kyoto, Japan's faithful protectors.

Munakata grumbled something in the lines of killing Katase if he disappointed them, but Kirihara knew the threat was empty. All of them knew Katase had his uses, and how much their hold on the Japanese Liberation Front depended on him.

He was a figurehead leader, perfect for the Six Houses. Honorable and prideful enough to please the Japanese, a merciful leader for the soldiers, and too afraid to anger Kyoto, or at least he had been before this call.

The old Katase wouldn't have dared to call them at this hour even if Britannia's Emperor had died.

Katase's face suddenly appeared on the big screen, looking somber. "I apologize for waking you up at this hour, my lords, but this is urgent." He bowed deeply as a respectful leader should.

Ah yes, that was another good thing with Katase; he was extremely polite to his elders. Old men like Kirihara and Munakata adored it.

"What is it, General?" Kuboin was the first one to speak up in his usual raspy tone of voice.

As the General recalled the events of the day, Kirihara's hands were clenched into fists so hard he could feel his nails draw blood.

It was so unlike Kaguya to behave like that, but he could forgive the young one's impudence.

He had a feeling the other members would not be so kind.

"This is what happens when you trust a man with a mask!" snarled Kubuin.

"That masked freak ensnared Kaguya and made us seem like the enemy!" spat Munakata who had already broken his cup of tea into million little pieces.

"They both must pay for this!" insisted Osakabe.

Soon, they all started fighting and blaming it on each other. After two minutes of this, Kirihara had had enough. "Silence!" he thundered with the strength he did not know he possessed. It would seem his body hadn't yet fully betrayed him.

At the sound of his voice, they all quieted down, muttering apologies.

"I agree with you, this is an outrage, but let's all remember Kaguya is just a child. I say we give her a chance to repent and accept her back with open arms, while we punish Zero for his crimes. However, before that, we shall see who's behind that mask and listen to his part of the story. Any objections?

At their assurances that there were none, he nodded. "Very well then. We will contact Kaguya soon, but let us prepare for it first. Consider this meeting adjourned"

* * *

**I do not have an excuse for being this late, and giving you just an interlude. Hopefully, it will soothe your mind to know I have the next chapter all planned out , and that it's full of action and cannon deviation.**

**Special thanks to Everett, for putting up with me this whole time and encouraging me to write Tale, not to mention helping my pisspoor planning skills get better. (you should totally check out Crown of Thorns, he's responsible for all those delicious bloody bits)**

**Also, Jam-Man265, thank you for caring about Tale and messaging me about the update.**

**Thank you all for the wonderful feedback, and I hope I won't disappoint in the later chapters.**

**Until next time,**

**-The Demon Prosecutor**


	11. A Moment to Live, A Moment to Die

The Tale of Blood and Geass

* * *

Chapter IX

I held the shaking girl closer to me, allowing her to bury her head even deeper into my chest, ignoring the wetness her everlasting torrent of tears left on my skin. I absentmindedly whispered quiet words of comfort, recalling all of those my mother used on my sister and myself so long ago, which seemed like an eternity to me.

Kaguya was at her weakest in that moment, the perfect target for me to manipulate and bend to my will, but I decided against doing anything. The girl was traumatized, and possibly permanently scarred by this incident.

Oh, the incident was rather fortunate for me, even at the right time. The stubbornness of the littlest of men like Katase never ceased to amaze me. To think he'd pull a gun on a member of the Six Houses of Kyoto, the organization that funded the JLF! It was almost too funny and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing, for Kaguya would've taken it the wrong way, and I would've lost her trust and the potential resources of the Six Houses.

The absence of the loud cries which had filled my ears for the past 10 minutes caught my attention. Looking down at her, I noticed she had stopped clutching my shirt as tightly as she did before, and that her loud cries had faded to soft whimpers.

Caressing her hair gently, I waited until she stopped shaking before deciding to speak into her ear slowly, taking special care not to frighten her, but before I could utter a single word, she pulled away.

Touching the torn skin of her right ear, she flinched, but did not move her hand. She seemed to be deep in thought and I let her think, wordlessly watching her. "Master Zero," she spoke after a while, her tone hoarse from all the sobs that wrecked her tiny frame. "Do you think it's going to leave a scar?"

I chose my words carefully, "I am no doctor, but I'd say the chances are high that it will." She did not seem surprised at the very least at my answer, but nodded.

"Yes, I thought so as well." She sighed in regret, "but I suppose it has its purpose too; to remind me what happened when I trusted someone too much, or when I did not bother having them checked for weapons, at least."

Probably sensing my question, she chuckled lightly. "Don't' worry, Master Zero, I trust you. You've proven to be Japan's only true ally, and for that I am grateful."

"I am flattered," I bowed in response, "Trust is something I rarely hear, even from some of my own soldiers."

"I can't help it," she said in a way of explanation, "It's like there's an aura around you that makes me feel safe, that reminds me of my childhood, when I didn't have to worry about madmen trying to kill me."

She licked her lips, as if trying to recall just what the feeling was. "I feel like I'm around an old friend." She admitted almost shyly, dropping her gaze.

I narrowed my eyes at the revelation. I felt a sudden desire to reveal my identity to her, but decided against it, at least until I figure out if I can actually trust her. She was a great actor, but I doubted she could've put such a masterful act mere minutes after being shot, along with the fact that she did not need to do it. She found out who the real enemy was and had no reason whatsoever to doubt me.

"We humans are a rather strange kind, Lady Kaguya. Maybe this situation reminded you of some other, similar situation?" I remarked with a tone colored with indifference, taking the tea pot and filling her cup again with the green liquid.

Nodding in thanks, she proceeded to take a big gulp before answering. When she looked up at me, that innocent, vulnerable look was gone, replaced with a face full of barely suppressed rage. "I want him dead, Master Zero." The girl whispered in a malicious tone.

She did not need to clarify as to who the man was. If the tone of her voice wasn't showing how badly she fought to keep her rage bottled up, her hands shaking around the cup were. I was honestly glad it wasn't made of glass, since Kaguya would've broken it long ago.

"If that is what you wish for, my lady, then I am more than happy to oblige." I grinned underneath the mask. The girl had just given me a perfect excuse to destroy the JLF as mercilessly as I wished.

Out of a sudden, before she could answer, the boy from before barged into the room. "Lady Kaguya,!" he panted breathlessly, probably having ran all the way to the room. "The Six Houses, they're calling!"

"Well, isn't this a nice surprise," I pointed out wryly. The constant interruptions were slowly getting on my nerves. I knew I should've had Kaguya transported to my hideout instead, at least I could've made sure we had our privacy. I could not help but wonder what the greybeards wanted, though.

"I apologize, Zero." She said, apparently more than a bit annoyed herself, but unlike me, she did not even try to hide it, letting the boy feel her ire. "It would seem fate keeps getting in the way of our conversations. Let me answer this call and I promise we'll have our privacy, even if I have to lock the room."

I held my hand to stop the girl. After all, it would be better for me to regroup with my forces and inform them about the new developments. It was vital, unlike the talk with Kaguya. I can already guess what she would say anyway, so I saw no need to further waste my time. I imagine she could use the time to gather her thoughts as well.

"I shall take my leave, in that case. I imagine whatever they wish to talk to you about must be of vital importance, both for Japan and your position." I stood up from the comfy couch, and walked up to the girl, deciding for a little experiment on my part.

"However, I expect that you will keep me informed, no?" I graced her with a small smile and lifted the lower part of my mask with one hand, while the other was wrapped around Kaguya's left hand.

I could hear her breathing as it quickened beyond measure, and almost felt her excited gaze on me. Clearly, she thought I was going to show her my face. It's a shame she's mistaken in that regard, but maybe some other time, or not at all, depending on how useful she proves herself to be.

I lifted her hand up and pressed the lightest of kisses on her palm, looking up in expectation as I did so.

I was not disappointed at the sight unfolding slowly before me. Kaguya's eyes were glued to the hand still resting in the palm of my own hand.

I narrowed my eyes as she blushed, coloring the once pale face into a fierce red that would put even Shirley to shame. It would seem she was like most of my female companions in that regard. Truly regrettable, that it would take little to no effort on my part to reduce her to the little girl she was under the mask of a resistance leader. At least I knew she was still a little girl deep inside, that it was only dwelling in the shadows of her psyche.

The boy coughed awkwardly at the image and turned his head away, clearly uncomfortable around both Kaguya and myself.

The boy's little interruption seemed to shake Kaguya out of her little reverie, and she straightened her posture and turned to the manservant standing behind her.

"This better be important, Yahiro, lest you wish to lose your tongue." She hissed at the boy.

"Uh, actually…" the boy murmured, obviously terrified of the thought of angering Kaguya, "Lord Munakata said it concerned both the Black Knights and the JLF. "

Kaguya and I shared a look. While the girl seemed to relax at the news, even gracing the boy with a small smile, I was not so optimistic. The men I had assigned as Chiba's guards hadn't yet reported any sightings of Todoh and his men. Even though I did not know Todoh well, even I knew he would pick up his comrade first, and then report his findings to the Six Houses, with Chiba and his other men as witnesses.

Still, I did not let my true feelings show. If anything, I had my own men to tend to. I'm sure Kaguya can handle a few old men.

Kaguya excuses herself, her face still red, and left me alone in the huge room. The boy remained here as well, examining his hands awkwardly as he did his best to avoid looking at me.

I sighed. Truly, I had never aimed for my attire to wake trigger such feelings. I frowned when I felt my pocket vibrate. Who could be calling me at this late hour?

The question answered itself as the screen lit up, revealing a single name ; C.C.

Now, what could she possibly want? Hopefully it wasn't anything concerning Nunnally's health. Still, I could not answer her with that pest in the room with me. Glancing to my left, I confirmed that the boy was still stubbornly avoiding looking at me.

Realizing it was unlikely that he would leave on his own accord, I decided to ease the situation for the both of us. "Bring me some more tea, would you? I want to taste the best Kyoto has to offer, so don't rush it, or I'll be forced to mention your mistake to Kaguya." That would keep him busy during my call, and I hoped he wasn't that clueless as not to catch my double meaning.

His eyes widened as I mentioned Kaguya, and I could practically feel the fear radiating from him. He quickly bowed and muttered his apologies, turning on his heel to leave the room.

Moments after he left me, I fished out my phone and just as I was about to call her, I received a message. I raised an eye brow.

[**Three Gloucestesters have just arrived to the hideout, all painted jet black. I've already had Tamaki inspect them for tracking devices, and none are present.]**

Ah, Orange could be surprisingly fast when he thought he had disappointed me. It's been only two weeks and he'd already replaced the damaged Gloucesters from Saitama. The loss of them was a bitter pill to swallow for both Kallen and Naoto, but I meant what I said; Knightmares could always be replaced, be they Gloucesters or Glasgows. Talented pilots like Kallen and Naoto, however, could not.

I made a mental note to thank Jeremiah later. Those three Gloucesters meant the attack on the JLF could happen sooner than I'd planned before, we could even launch a surprise attack on their main hideout and cripple their main source of manpower and knightmares.

Still, I'd prefer an attack on three fronts. The main force of the Black Knights would still attack the hideout, yes, under my command. Ohgi, with Kallen as his second in command would be in charge of shutting down their escape routes, while Naoto would attack the Red Dragons, a resistance group that was the JLF's main source of recruits, just to make sure nothing would go sour.

I nodded to myself, and messaged back.

**[Have Naoto and Kallen check them again.] **

One could never be too careful, especially when dealing with a crucial device of war, such as knightmares. A malfunction of any kind could render the whole battle lost.

I put the phone back into my pocket and decided to wait for Kaguya. Surely, the meeting would not last long, If there was anything about Kirihara that was common knowledge, it was the fact that he was straight to the point.

The door hissed as it opened, revealing Kaguya in all her glory.

The petite Japanese girl looked calm and collected as ever, but with a soft smile playing about on her lips. It would seem the meeting went rather well, judging from her facial expressions.

"Master Zero." Kaguya greeted me, and walked over to the oval couch, taking her place at my right again.

"Am I right to assume the meeting went well?" I questioned.

Kaguya rolled her shoulders in a shrug, her eyes glued to the cup in front of her as she stirred her tea. "I guess you could say that." replied Kaguya, pressing the cup to her lips as she drank in the traditional green tea.

Her face twisted into a disgusted frown as she put the tea back on the table. Before she could say anything, my hand was already reaching for the sugar, and I handed it to her wordlessly.

She thanked me and put some sugar into her tea before taking a cautious sip. Kaguya nodded at the taste, before putting it away again. She wiped at her mouth with a napkin and turned to look at me again.

I halted my thought process and focused on her. Surely, she was about to disclose the details about the meeting, and despite myself, I was rather curious about her collaborators' reaction to Katase's betrayal.

"Kirihara was very clear in his demands, and I must admit, I was rather surprised at how well informed they were about the issue. They demand that Nagisa Chiba and Jisui Kusakabe be released immediately, and that they wish to see your face and your side of the story before debating on supporting the Black Knights."

I was honestly surprised. "Those demands are rather high," I commented dryly, my mind already going over possible scenarios. Kirihara was no fool, that was certain, and if his demands were of any indication, he knew how much his support was needed.

No, he was very well aware of it and wanted to exploit it as much as possible, like a child playing with a toy until it broke. However, he was mistaken in one regard.

Surely, Kyoto's support was an important advantage to have, and having them on our side would boost both our chances and the morale to an absurd level among the Japanese, but we've already been doing fine without him.

He's a hard nut to crack, I'll give him that, but Kaguya was already on my side, and could win over other members of Kyoto if given the chance , but in the end, his support was optional.

She shook her head. "I agree, I told them as much myself. However, Kirihara was far from done. He demands that you disband the Black Knights and have them join the Japanese Liberation Front under Katase's leadership."

I frowned. It seemed like Kirihara was almost daring me to oppose him . He knew I would be mad to give in. "If those are his terms, then I'm afraid that I will be forced to refuse. Especially after today's incident."

"I figured as much." she sighed, shaking her head.

Something seemed off… the way she said that so flippantly, as if it didn't affect her at all. I've spent too much time manipulating others in various forms not to notice the subtle change in her demeanor – her hand shaking just a bit as it rested on her hip, biting into the fabric of her dress, and the way she seemed to see through me, as if expecting something, or rather someone.

Involuntarily, my posture stiffened, but thankfully she seemed not to notice. I slowly dragged my hand to my left sleeve, where I hid a knife.

Maybe I was being paranoid, but an Exiled Prince such as myself could never be too careful and have the privilege of doubt.

As if sensing my line of thought, she added. " It's a shame that we will have to resort to violence, it just seems like such an obvious answer, a call Katase would make, you know?"

" I'm not surprised," I commented dryly, " A monkey's first instinct is to attack." I did not let my voice show how little the sentence did to quell my suspicion, instead making my voice sound generally amused.

Kaguya let out a small laugh at the comment, visibly relaxing.

Something still bothered me. Kirihara was not that much of a fool to turn against me, he had to have a good reason. "However, it strikes me off as strange that a man as wise as Kirihara would entrust Katase with handling the resistance again, as he's proven himself to be a liability more times than not, wouldn't you agree? "

"He knows Katase inside out, and knows exactly how to control him and what to expect of him, while you are a wild card. That's why he's so reluctant to trust you." Kaguya explained.

"What would you suggest? Revealing myself to the Six Houses of Kyoto in order to gain support? There are people who undress for less than that, if he's searching for someone like that."

Kaguya covered her face with a hand and let out a chuckle. "Not in that way, but yes, it's what I'd suggest. You have nothing to lose, and Kirihara will change the tune of his song once he sees a true Japanese patriot." Nothing to lose? Except for everything, including Nunnally and possibly my life?

I couldn't help but laugh. A true Japanese patriot, huh? "Then It's best I don't show him my face. I believe my actions are face enough for him to see. I don't believe he's in a position to be finicky.". 'Oh you've made more progress in a month than our former army in seven years? You look like you need support, but first, let me see whether you're Japanese enough for my liking!' that kind of mentality had no place in this world, and I honestly thought he was smarter than that.

The atmosphere in the room suddenly shifted, and Kaguya's look was one of disbelief as she regarded me again, "Are you certain, Master Zero? Do you not believe at least me enough to show me your face?"

"As things stand right now, no." I shook my head, "You must understand, my identity is a secret for a reason, and asking me to reveal it is pointless. To be honest, I expected better of you. You seemed to have been happy enough with me when I protected you from Katase. I thought I'd earned your trust." I rebutted, more harshly than I intended.

Kaguya suddenly flinched, as if slapped. " That might be true, but you have no choice, Zero." she said coldly. I blinked as her features darkened and shifted into a scowl.

"Is that a threat?" I said equally coldly, and on instinct, my fangs extended and I tensed, ready for battle.

"No, not at all. Master Zero, I am thankful to you, and owe you my life." She hissed in answer, and I had to snort at the sheer absurdity of the sentence. If this is how Kyoto shows their thanks, then I hope they're ready for some of my own. "That's exactly why I didn't just let my guards knock you out and bring you to Kyoto for Kirihara to deal with you." She answered, the coldness in her tone faltering for just a second, but it was enough for me to detect the hesitation in her gaze. Still, that did not make her less of a turncloak. I should've known better than to trust a girl that decided who would live or die on a whim, as part of her daily job.

"Oh? Pardon me, but I don't really see the difference. If I show you my face now, you'll still try to send me to Kirihara, the only thing that would change is that you'd have a slight edge over Kirihara for seeing it first." I said 'try' because she sure as Hell won't succeed in that. I didn't come all the way here only for her to have a change of heart and betray me. If I go down, I'll make sure she goes down with me as well.

"I see that there is no talking to you, Master Zero." She sighed feigning disappointment, "It's a shame, I thought we could work something out here, but instead you bite the hand that's trying to feed you."

Barely a second after she finished her sentence, two men barged into the room, immediately aiming their guns at me.

I raised an eyebrow at the sight of those two. The guards looked nothing alike, with one looking almost famished, and the other pretty packed on muscle, but they moved in sync with practiced swiftness, betraying nothing of their emotions. Professionals, I quickly realized.

The first man's hair is tousled, face clean, but his chin was unshaven. It's of no surprise, really. Japanese bases are rather sparse when it comes to personal grooming and hygiene. The way he gazed at me with an emotion I could not quite place, reminded me of pity. Clearly, this one would be easy to put down.

The other one is surprisingly burly for a Japanese man, reminding of an Ox, and I immediately knew that one would pose a much bigger problem than the other man. The look in his eyes is not worried, rather it looked pleased with his current predicament, especially with a cigarette hanging loosely from his mouth. He looked nothing like those Japanese Liberation Front fanatic, as most of those were either dead or shadowed JLF's higher ranked men.

He reminded me of a mercenary with that predatory gleam in his eyes, unlike the other man, who seemed tired if not hesitant.

I suppose I should've been afraid, or at least shocked but surprisingly all I could muster was bitter realization. Of course Kaguya didn't trust me enough to have us talk without her guards, not even after saving her. They had probably heard our entire conversation, and knowing the precautions the Six Houses always took, it was probably recorded as well and sent to Kyoto for Kirihara and his colleagues to inspect.

I took a second to inspect them once again, and noticed the tiny recording devices on their sleeves. So, even this encounter is being recorded. I growled almost inaudibly. That meant I couldn't use my powers to their full extent, or even geass. Getting injured was out of the question.. Kallen was already suspicious enough with the whole Chiba stabbing me situation.

Still, I had no time to ponder on that, and got to my feet. Before either man could blink, I was already lunging for the shorter man, and grinned with glee at the crunching sound as my fist connected with his jaw, sending him across the room.

The second man's cigarette dropped from his mouth as his jaw went slack. He recovered quickly and fired his gun, but thanks to my instincts, I moved my body to the left, avoiding most of the impact.

I grimaced at the screeching sound as the bullet grazed the side of my mask, and I once again thanked myself for making it bulletproof.

Realizing I could not harm him from this distance, I turned around, looking for anything that might pose as a weapon, and grabbed the steaming teapot.

I had to suppress a hiss at the contact with the tea; my hand felt like it was set on fire and threw it at the grunt, doubled over at the impact and dropped his gun, spitting out curses like daggers as he tried to clear his vision.

I quickly came closer to him and pressed the still lit cigarette into his left eye. The man struggled, trying to remove my hand from his face, but alas, it was unsuccessful. I had to remember to thank C.C. when I get back for making me drink some blood 'just in case'.

I pressed a knee into the man's chest as I leaned over him and moved to grab the gun, however he was faster than me and began firing rapidly, not even caring what he would hit.

I could vaguely hear Kaguya's scream as one of the bullets lodged itself into her left leg, and the shouts of other guards bursting into the room.

Knowing all of them were most likely focused on Kaguya, I quickly broke the grunt's neck and moved to engage the rest, and I was barely standing for a full second when I felt a man putting me in a choke hold, cutting off my air supply.

"Don't you dare kill him!" Kaguya's shout echoed in my ears, as my vision reduced to a vortex of colours, caused by the man's vice grip on my throat.

Kaguya's cry did little to stop the man, as he only clenched harder in response, swearing in Japanese as I tried to struggle free, kicking and punching.

My whole body felt like it was on fire, from my gullet to the tips of my fingers, and just when I was starting to lose hope, something in me despaired and adrenaline cursed trough my body as I threw my head back and punched the man, who let go of me and grasped at his head.

I did not even care that my movements were too fast for the human eye as I grabbed the next one and slammed his head against the glass table and penetrated the other's stomach with my hand and pulled out his liver.

The rest of the battle was a blur of screams and sounds of bones breaking, and when I came to, I was slouched over in front of the last man's corpse, my mask all but discarded and nowhere in sight, with the soldier's hearth resting neatly in my hands, strangely light.

The next sensation was the wetness on my face, and carefully licked the side of my mouth, not really surprised to taste blood on my tongue.

I gingerly stood up, examining my surroundings and finding Kaguya on the couch, unconscious with a bandage loosely wrapped round her leg. Someone must have put it before… that.

I did not know what had possessed me to act with so little control over my own movements, it was almost if I were a spectator, watching my body twist and move in such ways I could not control.

I made a mental note to ask C.C. about it when I came back. For now, I had to find my mask.

It was quiet for a few minutes as I searched for the mask, without success.

I huffed in expiration, and froze when I heard a sharp intake of breath.

"… finally I get to see your face..." Kaguya wheezed as her eyes trailed up and down my face, a small smile on her lips, "you are as handsome as I remember, Lelouch vi Britannnia."

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you remember me," I spoke with a sigh, " You were after all, very observant, even then."

The only reply to my comment was a tight lipped smile as she turned serious and stared at me intently, "Why?" she asked simply, and she needed not explain it further.

"Revenge." I answered simply. It was not the most valiant of reasons, or the one that she would approve of the most, but at least it was honest. I could've told her it was because I felt indebted to Japan, because I wanted to create a better world, but both of those weren't wholly true.

At the core of my being was a thirst only revenge would quench, and while a better world for Nunnally was one of my priorities, I knew it wasn't the main thing that had prompted me to take a bite of the apple of Eden and accept this curse of an existence. No, it was my thirst for revenge, my ache for seeing Britannia fall thanks to my own efforts.

"… I see." She said at last, nodding. As expected she did not seem too pleased with the answer, but she did not berate me all the same. I knew she would understand; Britannia had killed her mother and father as well, and the only thing that saved her from those Britannian soldiers was her mother, who had told her to hide in the closet and wait for them to leave.

Kaguya had to watch her parents die in front of her, to hear the Britannians' laughter as her mother begged them not to kill her, if not for her then for her unborn child. Her plea fell to deaf ears, and the soldiers made sure to stab her repeatedly in the stomach before killing her husband and leaving her to die.

"I'll be honest, I expected your reasons to be more pure, but I understand" she sighed, "Also, I… want to apologize." She laughed, "I mean, I know it means very little, but still, I made a grave mistake, and I won't blame you if you decide that I'm not worth keeping around."

I did not know what to say to that, and for a while, we just stared into each other. I for my part, did not know where we'd go from here. Too much had happened already, and if there was anything I learned today, it was not to assume anything.

Her strangled gasp broke the silence as she tried to move, and passed out again.

I made my decision in a fraction of a second, and called C.C.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Merry Christmas guys! Why Christmas you ask? Well because you know I take a while to update, but I swear I'll try my best to update sooner, and by that I mean when The Transient Wrath publishes his own unique story "In Your Mind's Eye" where things get a bit weird and diverge from canon fast.**

**Why the shameless shout out, you ask? Well mostly because this dude got me to update Tale faster, and because he's my cowriter for Crown of Thorns. (If you're reading this, you're still a faggot)**

**Also, do you guys think Kaguya should live or die? What would you like to see?**

**Until next time,**

**\- The Demon Prosecutor**


End file.
